Sequel of Midnight Customer: After You
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Not M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Chapter One

"Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak terlalu." Suara pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap—meskipun bukan pakaiannya sendiri—terdengar lirih.

"Duduklah disampingku. Aku rasa kita perlu bicara panjang."

 _Memang, kita perlu bicara panjang kali lebar._

"Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf." Kepala pemuda belia itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kedua, aku ingin mengenalkan diriku dulu. Aku Oh Sehun, anak bungsu dari pemilik Oh Company."

"Oh Company?" Dahi pemuda belia itu mengernyit. Bukankah Oh Company itu perusahaan yang memproduksi smartphone terbesar nomor dua di dunia?

"Iya, Oh Company."

Kim Jongin, pemuda yang masih begitu muda itu menegak air liurnya dengan gugup. Jadi dia sekarang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang anak milioner? Dan…dan…semalam berarti ia ditiduri oleh anak seorang milioner? Jadi selama ini ia menyukai anak seorang milioner?

"Kau pernah dengar tentang Oh Company bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini semua. Aku sendiri masih bingung." Pria yang lebih dewasa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan dan harus mengatakan jika kau adalah tunanganku."

Jongin diam, dia masih belum bisa mencerna situasi yang menjebaknya.

"Sebelumnya, boleh aku tahu berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuh belas."

"TUJUH BELAS TAHUN?!" Jongin terlonjak dari duduknya. "Kau masih tujuh belas tahun?! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Pria yang tadi terlihat tenang itu kini bangkit dari duduknya dan mengacak rambutnya. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat frustasi. _Sial, jadi semalam aku meniduri anak dibawah umur? Dan kini aku menyeretnya dalam masalah keluargaku? Fuck!_

"Kenapa kau mau kubawa kesini? Kenapa kau tidak menolak waktu…waktu…aku melakukan hal itu?!" Oh Sehun, si pria yang sedang frustasi, berkacak pinggang dan menatap Jongin galak.

"Karena aku mau." Jongin menjawab pendek.

Mendengar jawaban Jongin yang menyebalkan, Oh Sehun mengacak rambutnya lagi. Bocah ini tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa suka rela sekali ia tiduri? Bahkan sore ini Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal.

"Aku ingin merasakan seks jadi aku melakukannya." Jongin menjawab dengan wajah jutek.

"Tapi sekarang kau harus jadi tunanganku!"

"Itu salahmu Hyung! Harusnya kau bisa memberi jawaban yang lebih cerdas!" Jongin jadi ikut kesal karena Sehun malah membentak-bentaknya. Tadi pagi kan mereka berdua melakukannya dengan suka rela, kenapa sekarang Sehun malah marah-marah padanya? Jongin tidak menuntut apa-apa kan dari Sehun? Tidak minta tanggung jawab, tidak minta bayaran bahkan Jongin tidak marah-marah saat Sehun mengaku-aku jika ia adalah tunangan pria itu.

"Aku baru saja bangun tidur!" Sehun membela diri.

"Waktu aku bangun tidur otakku bisa langsung bekerja!" Jongin membalas dengan sengit.

"Fine, fine." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Mengakui jika ia kalah dalam perdebatan ini. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena terlalu gugup."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Sehun diam saja. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, keningnya berkerut dan tangan ia lipat didepan dadanya. Jongin yang sedang kesal dengan Sehun terpaksa mengakui jika Sehun memang terlalu keren. Berpose serius seperti itu saja terlihat keren.

"Jika kau sudah cukup umur semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita bisa menikah beberapa bulan lagi lalu—akh! Kenapa kau masih tujuh belas tahun? Kupikir kau paling tidak sudah dua puluh atau—"

"Jadi kau mengatai wajahku telihat tua? Begitu?" Jongin makin kesal.

"Bukan wajahmu Jongin! Tubuhmu terlalu seksi untuk ukuran anak tujuh belas tahun! Pantatmu, pahamu, dadamu lalu…" Sehun menyadari jika saat ini bukan saatnya memuji kesempurnaan fisik Jongin yang semalaman sudah ia rasakan. "Pokoknya ku pikir kau dewasa!" Sehun memalingkan wajah dari Jongin.

Pemuda manis berkulit kecoklatan itu menunduk malu.

Seseksi itu kah tubuhnya?

"Uhm, kalau aku sudah dewasa aku juga tidak mau menikah denganmu." Jongin berkata pelan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kita tidak akan menikah sungguhan. Hanya—"

"Jadi pernikahan pura-pura seperti cerita pada drama-drama konyol?"

"Well, mungkin bukan pernikahan tapi pertunangan. Kita bisa bertunangan lalu putus dan…dan…" Sehun berhenti bicara setelah melihat wajah Jongin yang manis jadi luar biasa galak.

"Kenapa aku harus pura-pura bertunangan denganmu? Hidupku yang damai bisa hilang kalau aku memiliki hubungan dengan orang sepertimu."

"Jongin, sopanlah sedikit." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tajam.

"Maaf. Aku hanya…kesal. Hyung marah-marah padaku padahal Hyung sendiri yang bilang aku tunangan Hyung. Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan dan tidak mau jadi tunangan Hyung!" Jongin mencoba bicara lebih sopan sambil mengutarakan isi pikirannya. Memang menurutnya Sehun itu tampan, keren dan hebat diranjang. Tapi Jongin ingin memiliki kekasih yang ia sukai bukan karena fisiknya tapi karena ia memang mencintainya dan ia juga dicintai. Jelas Jongin menolak keras pertunangan bohong-bohongan seperti ini.

"Kau akan ku gaji." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan ku gaji sehari 100.000 won. Bagaimana?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya. 100.000 won itu uang jajannya selama tiga bulan dan kini Sehun akan memberinya uang sejumlah sekian dalam sehari? Andaikan mereka 'bertunangan' selama sebulan saja berarti…woah…woah…

"Kau pikir aku orang miskin?" Jongin berkata kesal, ia sedikit tersinggung dengan penawaran yang diberikan Sehun walaupun ia sempat tercengang dengan jumlah uang yang ditawarkan Sehun.

"Uh, bu-bukankah kau bekerja part time untuk mencari uang?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Jongin memang tidak seperti orang miskin, tubuhnya sehat dan pakaiannya juga layak tapi bekerja sebagai customer service pada gym 24 jam pasti seseorang yang membutuhkan uang kan? Apalagi Jongin mengambil shift malam.

"Aku bekerja untuk mengisi waktu luang." Jongin menjawab dengan wajah kalem. "Ini musim panas jadi aku tidak punya banyak kegiatan jadinya aku bekerja paruh waktu."

"Tapi kenapa ambil shift malam? Banyak pekerjaan yang—"

"Hyung, itu urusanku." Jongin menjawab kesal. Kenapa orang ini jadi cerewet sekali tentang pekerjaan paruh waktunya? Ibunya saja tidak ambil pusing.

"Baiklah, kau tidak butuh uang." Sehun berkata dengan wajah serius, terlihat berpikir keras. "Bagaimana kalau kau anggap menjadi tunanganku sebagai pekerjaan paruh waktu? Kau bisa keluar dari pekerjaanmu yang sekarang dan bekerja sebagai tunanganku."

"Hyung, aku tidak mau menjadi tunangan Hyung karena aku tahu hidupku akan rumit. Aku pasti akan masuk berita lalu nanti teman-temanku akan berisik dan yang jelas bagaimana orang tuaku? Mana mungkin tiba-tiba aku pulang dan memperkenalkan Hyung sebagai tunanganku?"

"Oke, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau akan kuberikan sebuah tempat diperusahaanku ketika lulus kuliah nanti. Kau ingin kuliah jurusan apa? Apa cita-citamu?" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan wajah putus asa.

"Aku ingin, uhm, menjadi guru."

"Great. Perusahaanku sedang mengembangkan institusi pendidikan mulai dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah menengah atas. Lalu…lalu…sebuah apartemen di Gangnam. Bagaimana?" Sehun memandang Jongin penuh harap.

Jongin kini terlihat berpikir.

Tawaran Sehun benar-benar menggiurkan. Sebuah pekerjaan dan sebuah apartemen untuknya dimasa depan. Keluarga Jongin kan bukan keluarga yang terlalu kaya, bahkan bisa dibilang keluarganya pas-pasan sekali meskipun tidak pernah merasa kekurangan.

Jongin juga sadar jika jaman sekarang mencari pekerjaan adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Banyak tetangga-tetangganya yang sudah lulus kuliah belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan, jadi…tidak ada salahnya kan ia menerima tawaran Sehun? Toh, ia juga harus mengorbankan hidup tenangnya jika ia menerima tawaran itu.

"Uh, biar aku pertimbangkan." Jongin berkata lirih.

Sehun sepertinya ingin merayu Jongin lagi tapi ia menghormati keputusan Jongin. Menjadi tunangan palsu memang sedikit gila dan sebenarnya Sehun juga sedikit takut dengan langkah yang ia ambil. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Bagaimana reaksi ibu, ayah dan keluarga besarnya? Bagaimana reaksi keluarga Jongin?

Sehun mengutuk dirinya yang lupa sama sekali dengan janji wawancara pada sebuah majalah hari ini. Semua gara-gara tubuh seksi Jongin yang membuat penisnya kembali tegang meskipun sudah berkali-kali orgasme.

"Baiklah." Sehun menjawab pelan.

Keduanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masih-masing.

"Jongin, tadi aku belum membocorkan identitasmu. Aku baru mengatakan jika aku sudah bertunangan dan akan segera go-public dengan hubunganku." Sehun berkata, memecah keheningan.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau menolak tawaranku?" Sehun terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Eh, belum tahu. Aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Aku…tidak tahu." Sehun berkata dengan wajah murung. Jika Jongin tidak menyetujui tawarannya, ia bisa menghancurkan reputasi keluarganya yang sempurna. Anak bungsu keluarga Oh memalsukan pertunangan untuk menyembunyikan pesta seks dengan pria dibawah umur. Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana headline di berita-berita, mengingat kadang media bisa sangat kejam. Menyampaikan berita untuk mendapatkan uang bukan untuk menyebarkan kebenaran.

Jongin tahu kalau nasib Sehun ada ditangannya dan itu membuat perutnya terasa berat. Dia bisa meminta uang atau apapun pada Sehun tapi itu bukan dirinya. Jongin tidak pernah tergila-gila dengan harta. Yang Jongin pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana menolong Sehun tanpa merugikan dirinya.

Jongin tidak mau jika kehidupannya yang tenang dan damai harus hilang tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin melihat Sehun terkena skandal. Ah, kenapa Jongin bisa begitu memikirkan keadaan Sehun? Uh…tidak mungkin kan Jongin sudah jatuh cinta pada Sehun hanya dalam semalam?

Well, siapa tahu?

—

"Sayang, apakah kau bisa datang hari Minggu nanti?"

"Bisa. Jam berapa acaranya?"

"Jam sebelas siang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang cepat dari memancing."

"Acara apa Bu?" Jongin bertanya penasaran karena mendengar percakapan ayah dan ibunya.

"Ji Hoon menikah." Sang ibu menjawab.

"A-apa?" Jongin tersedak oleh makan malamnya. "Ji Hoon Hyung sudah akan menikah?"

"Iya. Ibu juga kaget, Ibu pikir dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Amerika atau Eropa. Tapi sepertinya dia cinta mati dengan calon suaminya jadi kuliahnya ditunda sampai tahun depan." Ibu Jongin bercerita sambil menyuapkan makanan.

Ji Hoon adalah tetangga Jongin yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Baru tahun ini Ji Hoon akhirnya mencapai umur dewasa sesuai standar Korea Selatan dan sudah akan menikah saja.

"Kau kapan mau punya pacar Jongin?" Ayah Jongin bertanya dengan suara santai. Tapi Jongin tahu jika ayahnya sedang serius karena pria setengah baya itu jarang membicarakan kehidupan cinta anak bungsunya itu.

"Eh, mungkin nanti kalau sudah lulus SMU." Jongin menjawab gugup. Entah bagaimana pertanyaan ayahnya membuat ia teringat akan Sehun.

"Ibu ingin kau menikah muda." Ibu Jongin berkata dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"H-huh?" Jongin terkejut dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Aku dan ibumu tidak masalah apakah kau menyukai pria atau wanita. Kami ingin kau cepat menikah." Ayah Jongin kembali bicara. Perut Jongin rasanya bergolak, kenapa pembicaraan mereka pada makan malam ini jadi tentang pernikahan?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian menyuruhku menikah? Lulus SMU saja belum.." Jongin sedikit merengek. "Kenapa bukan Hyorin Noona dulu yang disuruh menikah?"

"Noona-mu juga ingin segera menikah tapi bagaimana lagi Minho masih sekolah diluar negeri." Ibunya menjawab dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Makanya cepat cari pacar dari sekarang supaya lulus SMU bisa langsung menikah."

Jongin merasa perutnya semakin bergolak.

Tadi ia sempat memikirkan jika ia menerima tawaran Sehun, orang tuanya akan keberatan karena ia masih terlalu muda untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius, apalagi terikat pertunangan. Tapi sepertinya dugaan Jongin salah, orang tuanya malah kini sudah mengungkit pernikahan ketika ia masih tujuh belas tahun.

Seusai makan malam, biasanya Jongin akan keluar berjalan-jalan sebelum mulai bekerja nanti jam sepuluh malam. Hanya saja kali ini ia malah mengunci dirinya didalam kamar. Bukannya ia ingin membolos bekerja, tapi Sehun yang menyuruhnya keluar dari pekerjaan itu. Alasannya? Sehun tidak suka Jongin bekerja disana. Kenapa? Disana banyak prianya.

Jongin sempat berpikiran macam-macam dan besar kepala.

Apakah Sehun menyukainya?

Tapi Jongin menahan dirinya berpikir terlalu jauh. Tentu saja Sehun tidak ingin 'tunangannya' tertangkap media bekerja sebagai pekerja shift malam pada gym dua puluh empat jam. Bukannya bekerja di gym itu hal yang illegal atau buruk hanya saja…sebagai tunangan anak pemilik perusahaan smartphone terbesar nomor dua didunia, pekerjaan itu kurang pantas.

Jongin memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Memang sih ia menyukai Sehun. Pria itu tampan, tubuhnya sempurna, memiliki banyak uang dan hebat diranjang. Tapi itu semua bukanlah hal-hal yang membuat Jongin mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Mereka tidak saling mengenal dan Jongin hanya menginginkan Sehun sebagai teman tidur semalam saja.

Selain itu, Jongin benar-benar takut jika hidupnya akan berubah karena ia masuk kedalam lingkaran sosial yang baru. Lingkaran sosial dimana setiap gerak-geriknya akan diamati oleh banyak mata.

Tapi…

Menolak tawaran Sehun sepertinya juga bukan hal yang benar.

Ini bukan tentang penawaran yang diberikan padanya—yang jika Jongin akui sangat menggiurkan. Jongin yakin masa depannya akan baik-baik saja, biarpun dia bukan jejeran siswa berprestasi tapi bukan berarti ia bodoh.

Yang Jongin resahkan adalah nasib Sehun. Bagaimana kalau nanti Sehun terkena skandal? Lalu diusir oleh keluarganya? Lalu menjadi miskin dan hidup dijalanan? Dan itu semua karenanya? Bagaimana mungkin Jongin sanggup melanjutkan hidupnya setelah menghancurkan hidup orang lain?

Hm, sebaik itu lah pribadi Kim Jongin.

Berkilo-kilo jauhnya, dalam sebuah rumah besar dalam kawasan elit Kota Seoul, Sehun duduk dengan berpasang-pasang mata menatap dirinya. Ibu, ayah, kakak perempuannya, kakak lelakinya, dua pamannya serta neneknya. Sehun duduk diruang tengah rumah keluarga besarnya. Untuk apa lagi jika bukan untuk diinterogasi?

"Dia sungguhan tunanganmu?" Salah satu pamannya bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Iya Paman. Aku baru melamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu." Sehun menjawab lancar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya kekasih?" Giliran ibunya yang bertanya.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah mengatakan pada Mommy kalau aku punya pacar?" Sehun menjawab datar.

"Sehun!" Ibunya berdecak kesal.

"Mom, aku kan pernah bilang. Aku akan mengenalkan seseorang jika aku sudah yakin dengan pilihanku. Aku tidak mungkin membawa setiap pacarku kerumah."

"Makanya kurangi hobi berganti-ganti pasangan." Kakak lelakinya menjawab.

"Hyung, semua pacarku bersih. Jika itu yang Hyung khawatirkan."

"Sudahlah, kalau Sehun sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, berarti dia sudah punya seseorang yang ia yakini kan? Hanya saja kenapa kau tunangan diam-diam? Seharusnya kalau kau sudah akan mengikat hubungan dengan seseorang, katakan pada keluargamu." Kakak perempuan Sehun yang memang berkepala dingin menengahi dengan suara lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan kalian karena kekasihku, uh.." Sehun sedikit ragu-ragu dalam berkata, tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi keluarga nanti jika… "masih tujuh belas tahun."

"APA?!"

Sehun benar.

Reaksi keluarganya akan berisik.

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya maka dari itu aku memilih bertunangan. Dia masih kecil dan labil jadi aku takut kehilangan dia. Aku baru akan mengatakan pada kalian nanti jika dia sudah sembilan belas tahun." Sehun menjawab dengan kebohongan yang paling masuk akal.

"Astaga. Tujuh belas tahun." Neneknya yang sedari tadi diam bergumam pelan sambil memijat kepalanya. Ayahnya yang berwibawa terlihat duduk tidak nyaman diatas sofa mahal ruang tengah mewah itu.

"Maaf aku bertunangan tanpa memberitahu kalian. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian bereaksi seperti ini. Apalagi menentang hubunganku dengan Jongin, jadi aku berpikir untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dulu." Sehun memasang wajahnya yang paling bersalah, kepalanya menunduk agar aktingnya semakin meyakinkan.

"Lalu setelah ketahuan media begini bagaimana?" Ibu Sehun bertanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Bagaimana lagi, kami akan go-public." Semua orang didalam ruangan itu saling bertukar pandang selain Sehun.

"Aku rasa, kita coba dulu. Aku dan Mommy sudah bertemu langsung dengan Jongin. Walaupun aku belum bicara banyak dengannya, aku merasa dia adalah anak yang baik. Mungkin masih terlalu muda, tapi dia anak yang baik." Kakak perempuan Sehun lagi-lagi memberi solusi, menenangkan para orang tua sekaligus melindungi adiknya dari amukan.

"Baiklah. Bawa dia besok malam untuk makan bersama kita."

"Baik Ayah." Sehun menjawab tenang. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia kebingungan setengah mati. Bagaimana jika Jongin menolak tawarannya? Perut Sehun rasanya melilit membayangkan hal itu.

—

"Jongin."

Pemuda manis berkulit eksotis itu merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncang, mengganggu tidurnya.

"Jongin bangun. Ada yang mencarimu."

"Hm.." Jongin hanya bergumam pelan tanpa membuka matanya. Paling hanya salah satu teman sekolahnya.

"Jongin cepat bangun."

"Kalau itu Chanyeol suruh dia masuk Bu, aku masih ngantuk."

"Bukan Chanyeol anak bodoh. Kalau Chanyeol Ibu juga tidak mau repot-repot membangunkanmu. Dia bawa mobil mewah dan berpenampilan mahal. Kau buat masalah apa huh?"

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan.

Mobil mewah dan berpenampilan mahal?

Uhm, sepertinya temannya belum ada yang punya mobil.

 _Shit._

Sesuatu dalam kepalanya seolah berdenting, seperti lampu yang menyala. Sekejap Jongin ingat jika yang mencarinya pasti Oh Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ia sedang mempunyai urusan dengan seorang anak calon pewaris?

Jongin nyaris berlari dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah dimana ruang tamu berada. Disana ada Oh Sehun duduk ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang pasti dibuatkan ibunya.

"Jongin cuci mukamu dulu!" Jongin bisa mendengar ibunya berteriak dari lantai atas.

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi." Jongin bergumam pelan melihat Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tamunya dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku juga berharap ini mimpi Kim Jongin." Sehun berujar sambil masih tersenyum. Jongin manis sekali pagi ini, bahkan ketika rambut cokelatnya masih berantakan, wajahnya masih mengantuk dan piyama bermotif robot-robotan? Jongin is just too cute.

"Mandilah dulu. Aku bisa menunggu." Sehun berkata tenang.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Jongin menyadari tatapan Sehun yang mengamatinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan ia berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang seperti baru tersengat listrik.

"Siapa dia Jong?" Jongin baru saja mau masuk kamar mandi ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya.

"Te-teman Bu." Jongin menjawab gugup, tidak mau menatap mata ibunya.

"Sungguh teman? Ibu tidak pernah tau kau bergaul dengan anak-anak orang kaya?" Ibu Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak percaya dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Dia temanku da-dari Eropa." Jongin menjawab cepat dan langsung masuk kamar mandi, takut ibunya bertanya lebih jauh.

"Eropa? Kapan Jongin ke Eropa?" Ibu Jongin berdiri dengan wajah kebingungan.

Satu jam kemudian Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah kawasan pertokoan besar ditengah Kota Seoul. Jongin memperhatikan mobil mewah yang ia naiki, memang ada harga ada rupa.

Sehun juga tidak bicara banyak, ia menyetir dengan tenang dan sesekali bergumam pelan mengenai parahnya kemacetan Seoul yang semakin hari semakin menjadi. Hanya suara radio yang mengurangi suasana awkward didalam mobil mewah itu.

"Jongin, pakai ini." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah topi untuk Jongin ketika keduanya sudah berada didalam basement area parkir.

"Untuk apa Hyung? A-apa akan ada wa-wartawan?" Jongin langsung paranoid.

"Tidak, hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja." Sehun tersenyum seraya memakaikan topi pada kepalanya. "Ayo, kita sarapan dulu."

Jongin dengan gugup keluar dari mobil, mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju dalam mall. Mata Jongin mencari-cari kehadiran wartawan yang akan mengambil fotonya dan Sehun.

"Hahahaha, kau setakut itu dengan wartawan?" Sehun tertawa melihat wajah tegang Jongin.

"A-aku..uh..begitulah.." Jongin malu ketahuan.

"Tenang, aku akan berusaha sebisaku agar kau tidak banyak muncul dipemberitaan. Aku berencana akan melindungi identitasmu agar kehidupanmu tidak terganggu." Sehun berkata menenangkan.

Sehun menarik lengan Jongin agar mereka segera menuju area makanan. Bukan hanya Jongin disini yang belum sarapan, Sehun pun belum. Jongin menurut saja dengan Sehun karena ia juga sudah lapar.

"Masih jam sebelas kenapa sudah ramai sekali." Jongin bergumam pelan, gugup dengan keramaian disekitarnya.

"Liburan musim panas." Sehun menjawab sambil membawa nampan besar berisi sarapan mereka berdua yaitu sup daging. "Ayo makan."

"Eh, i-iya." Jongin duduk didepan Sehun dan meraih sumpitnya. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk tiba-tiba mendongak saat merasa topi yang ia kenakan dilepas oleh Sehun. "To-topi.."

"Tidak usah dipakai, biar aku bisa melihat matamu." Sehun menjawab dan juga melepas topinya. Pipi Jongin memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Padahal memang sudah sewajarnya ia harus melepas topi, mereka kan akan bicara panjang. Menatap mata lawan bicara adalah hal yang harus dilakukan. Hanya saja pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini sedikit tidak waras jika bersangkutan dengan Sehun. Masa belakangan ini dia gampang sekali berdebar gara-gara Sehun? Aneh!

Keduanya diam dan sibuk makan.

Sehun beberapa kali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan Jongin tidak sadar sama sekali. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk menikmati sup dagingnya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika Sehun nyaris tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Kau mau tambah?" Sehun bertanya.

"Eh, ti-tidak Hyung. Terima kasih." Pipi Jongin memerah lagi. Tuh kan, kenapa sih dia jadi gampang malu begini?! Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu gampang terlonjak dan berdegup hanya karena suara Sehun yang well, berwibawa.

"Hyung, untuk tawaran yang kemarin.." Jongin meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Sehun gugup. "..aku rasa aku menerimanya.."

"Sungguh? Sungguh? Kau menerimanya?" Sehun tidak bisa menutupi kelegaannya.

"I-iya." Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa kau akhirnya menerima tawaranku?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Aku, uh, hanya ingin membantu." Jongin menjawab jujur. "Tapi.."

"Tapi?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tawaran pekerjaan itu masih berlaku kan?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan. Biarpun ia memang pada dasarnya hanya ingin membantu Sehun, tapi menerima tawaran Sehun tidak ada salahnya kan? "Aku hanya ingin menjadikan tawaran Hyung sebagai rencana B-ku saja jika aku kesulitan nanti."

"Hanya rencana B? Memangnya rencana A-mu apa?" Sehun bertanya penasaran. Tidak banyak anak SMU yang sudah merancang masa depannya, kebanyakan mereka hanya bermain-main bersama teman sebaya mereka.

"Aku ingin jadi guru dikota-kota kecil." Jongin bercerita dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya. Jongin sudah memiliki cita-cita sejak kecil, yaitu menjadi guru. Dia jarang bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan rencananya pada siapapun kecuali ibunya. "Kota tempat nenekku tinggal masih kekurangan guru jadi aku ingin menjadi guru ditempat-tempat terpencil seperti itu!"

Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Pantas saja Jongin mau membantunya, hati pemuda ini ternyata mulia sekali.

"Kalau ditempat kecil, alamnya masih asri dan udaranya segar. Disana aku akan mengajak murid-muridku belajar di alam, belajar berkebun, berenang. Ah, pasti menyenangkan sekali!" Jongin tidak bisa berhenti bercerita. Sungguh aneh sebenarnya, kenapa Jongin bisa dengan santainya menceritakan masa depannya pada Sehun yang baru sebentar ia temui.

"Aku juga ingin pindah ke kota kecil, di Seoul rasanya sumpek sekali." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Di desa nenekku tempatnya sangat bagus Hyung! Coba Hyung tinggal disana beberapa hari pasti Hyung senang!"

"Tentu saja, nanti kita kunjungi desa nenekmu."

"Kita?" Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Uh, ma-maksudku, karena kita akan bertunangan jadi…jadi…mungkin keluargamu ingin bertemu dan well, aku rasa aku tidak masalah berkunjung kesana untuk…untuk…uhm, berganti suasana sejenak."

"Ah, i-iya tentu saja." Jongin merasakan telinganya memanas karena gugup. Kenapa pula Jongin harus gugup? Sehun dan dia kan hanya pura-pura bertunangan? Belum juga akting mereka dimulai, Jongin sudah kesulitan menahan debaran jantungnya setiap kali ia berinteraksi dengan Sehun.

"Jongin, uh.." Sehun bicara sambil merogoh kantong pada jaket yang ia kenakan. "I-ini.."

Jongin terkesiap.

Didepannya ada sebuah kotak beludru.

Calm down Jongin, itu pasti cuma cincin. Cincin pertunangan pura-puramu. PURA-PURA. Ingat itu.

"Aku tidak, uh..tidak tahu apakah kau suka modelnya.." Sehun bicara terbata-bata, bukan Oh Sehun yang biasanya. "Aku ju-juga tidak tahu apakah ukurannya pas.." Sehun membuka kotak beludru itu dan sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu cantik terlihat.

"I-itu cantik sekali Hyung.." Jongin berkata pelan, mengakui keindahan cincin yang akan menjadi 'miliknya'.

"Bi-biar aku pakaikan." Sehun melepas cincin itu dari tempatnya dan mengulurkan tangannya agar Jongin memberikan jarinya.

Jongin gugup setengah mati.

Kenapa rasanya seperti sedang sungguhan dilamar?

Sehun juga gugup, kenapa rasanya seperti sedang melamar?

Jongin dengan sedikit gemetar meletakkan tangannya pada tangan Sehun. Sentuhan kulit Sehun benar-benar hangat, membuat gugupnya mulai terkikis. Sialan, kenapa Jongin bisa segugup ini hanya karena Sehun menggenggam tangannya? Bukannya beberapa malam yang lalu mereka bercinta sampai Jongin tidak bisa merasakan area bawahnya?

Sehun sesekali memandang wajah manis Jongin yang memerah.

Manis sekali.

Membuat debaran jantungnya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat hingga ia takut jika tulang rusuknya akan retak. Tangan besar Sehun mulai memasukkan cincin berlian itu pada jari manis langsing milik Jongin.

"Pas." Sehun berkata dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Ah iya. Hyung pintar sekali memilih." Jongin menarik tangannya dengan wajah merah padam. Matanya menatap jarinya yang kini berhiaskan sebuah cincin berlian yang ia yakini harganya selangit.

"Jadi.." Jongin berkata sambil menatap Sehun gugup.

"Jadi kita bertemu orang tuamu lalu nanti malam makan bersama keluarga besarku."

"A-apa?"

To Be Continue/End?

Karena banyaknya permintaan buat seri kelanjutan Midnight Customer…jadi here you go!

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang seri kelanjutan ini?

Worth it? Atau biasa aja?

Author gatau apa ini harus dilanjut apa engga karena menurut Author ceritanya biasa aja.

Siapa tau teman-teman sekalian bisa kasih masukan dan saran buat cerita ini hehehe.

Author mungkin bakal bikin sequel ini dengan Rated M tapi engga explicit, cuma rated untuk bahasa terus mungkin juga buat beberapa adegan yang agak panas wkwkwk

Kasih tau ya mau lanjut apa engga ^^

Jangan lupa reviewnya juga hihi.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Chapter Two

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu kalau kau sudah punya pacar?!" Suara seorang wanita terdengar keras dari sebuah kamar kecil dirumah sederhana yang hangat itu.

"Aku awalnya tidak serius Bu, tiba-tiba dia melamarku dan memintaku bertunangan dengannya."

"Astaga..astaga.." Sang wanita berjalan mondar-mandir dalam kamar kecil milik anak bungsunya.

"Jongin, kau tahukan kau masih tujuh belas tahun?" Kini suara pria dewasa terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Tahu Yah, mana mungkin aku lupa umurku sendiri." Jongin, nama pemuda yang sedang diinterogasi duduk dengan kepala menunduk diatas kasurnya sementara kedua orang tuanya berdiri dengan wajah tegang.

"Jongin, jangan bercanda. Kenapa kau bisa bertunangan dengan Oh Sehun? Astaga, dia salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di Oh Company!" Sang ayah menghardik anaknya yang masih bisa-bisanya santai.

"Aku menyukainya Yah.." Jongin menjawab pelan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berbohong pada orang tuanya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan mengatakan jika pertunangannya dengan Sehun adalah pura-pura.

Ya, Kim Jongin adalah pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang tidak sengaja bertunangan dengan seorang pria yang kebetulan anak bungsu dari keluarga pemilik perusahan ponsel pintar terbesar kedua di seluruh dunia.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sehun?" Ibunya mendudukkan diri disamping Jongin dan menatap anaknya tajam.

"Tadi kan Sehun Hyung sudah menjelaskan. Aku dan Sehun Hyung bertemu waktu aku kunjungan sekolah diperusahaannya. Lalu kami dekat dan…dan berkencan.." Jongin menjawab perlahan. Mengatakan kebohongan yang sudah ia susun dengan tunangan palsunya.

"Apa kau tidak masalah dengan perbedaan umur kalian? Sebelas tahun Jong! Apa dia tidak terlalu tua untukmu?" Sang ibu masih bertanya dengan wajah serius. Dulu-dulu ia tidak pernah mendengar sekalipun anaknya memiliki kekasih bahkan orang yang disukai, tapi siang ini tiba-tiba anaknya pulang dan memperkenalkan seorang pria yang merupakan tunangan anaknya.

"Sehun Hyung baik Bu, karena dia jauh lebih tua jadi dia bisa menjagaku dengan baik. Aku tidak masalah kok dengan umur Sehun Hyung." Jongin menjawab lancar. Ah, maafkan anak ini yang sudah berbohong pada orang tuanya!

"Astaga, menyesal semalam Ibu menyuruhmu cepat menikah." Wanita setengah baya itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Ibu, Ayah, tenanglah. Aku dan Sehun Hyung mungkin sudah bertunangan tapi kan aku masih muda. Paling tidak dua tahun lagi sampai aku boleh menikah. Aku dan Sehun Hyung hanya ingin mempererat hubungan saja." Jongin menjawab dengan kata-kata yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu keluarga Sehun?" Sang ayah bertanya lagi. Wajahnya masih tidak terima jika anak bungsunya tiba-tiba sudah bertunangan. Bagi pria ini, Jongin masih bayi! Dia tidak rela jika Jongin sudah tumbuh secepat ini.

"Be-belum.."

"BELUM?!" Sepasang suami istri itu menjerit kaget.

"D-dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, sebenarnya aku dan Sehun Hyung tidak ingin membuka hubungan kami secepat ini tapi…karena sudah terlanjur ketahuan wartawan—"

"Jadi kau sudah berencana juga untuk tidak memberi tahu kami?" Ibu Jongin memijat tengkuknya yang terasa kaku.

"Bu-bukan begitu Bu.." Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Ada rasa menyesal ia menerima tawaran Sehun untuk berperan menjadi tunangannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan ditekan lagi. Toh Sehun adalah pria baik. Dia bahkan melamar Jongin, menunjukkan kalau dia serius dengan anak kita." Beruntunglah sang ayah bertindak lebih bijaksana dan menyelamatkan anaknya dari omelan sang ibu. "Jadi nanti malam kau baru akan bertemu keluarga Sehun?'

"Iya Yah."

"Astaga anakku sudah akan menikah.." Sang ibu berkata dengan suara dramatis.

"Ibu, aku masih tujuh belas tahun!" Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Kau masih kecil!" Kini sang ibu mulai terisak, antara senang dan sedih.

"Aggh!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jongin tahu jika ayah dan ibunya senang dengan Sehun, terbukti dengan tidak diusirnya Sehun begitu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya sedang terkejut. Sangat terkejut dan Jongin berusaha memakluminya.

"Keluarlah, Sehun pasti sudah menunggu lama." Ayah Jongin berkata dan menyuruh anaknya keluar kamar, menyusul Sehun yang masih menunggu diruang tengah. Sementara sang ayah mengusap-usap pungguh istrinya yang masih terlihat emosional.

Jongin keluar kamarnya dengan wajah sulit diartikan.

'Bagaimana?' Sehun bertanya tanpa suara dan Jongin hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh?" Sehun bertanya khawatir.

"Sungguh, ibuku hanya masih shock."

"Apa ibumu punya sakit jantung?" Sehun masih terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak Hyung." Jongin menjawab pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa karena pertanyaan Sehun, lucu juga melihat Sehun yang begitu khawatir dengan ibunya. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan makan malamnya? Apa aku harus sekali datang?"

"Tentu saja harus. Kenapa?" Sehun memandang Jongin yang memainkan cincin 'tunangan'nya.

"Aku takut." Jongin menjawab lirih. Siapa yang tidak takut jika jadi Jongin? Bertemu dengan keluarga besar dari Oh Company? Terlebih ia harus membohongi mereka semua? Jongin akan rajin berdoa setelah ini agar dosa-dosanya diampuni.

"Ada aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disana." Sehun berkata lembut. Wajah tampannya menatap Jongin dengan siratan rasa bersalah. Jika saja kemarin bibirnya tidak asal bicara, pasti pria manis ini tidak akan terseret dalam masalah seperti ini.

Jongin menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Kini pasangan 'tunangan' itu berjalan-jalan dipinggir sungai Han. Bukannya mau sok romantis seperti pasangan tunangan yang lainnya tapi Jongin sedang gugup setengah mati dan Sehun mau tidak mau harus meminggirkan mobilnya dulu. Menunda keberangkatan mereka menuju rumah keluarga besarnya.

"Ini, makanlah es krim." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah es krim cone rasa cokelat pada Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Jongin menerimanya dengan senyum lebar. Jongin sangat suka es krim dan makanan itu bisa membantunya mendinginkan otaknya yang sedang kepanasan. Sehun tersenyum dan duduk disamping Jongin, ikut memakan es krim yang ia beli untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Hyung." Jongin bergumam pelan setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku terlalu gugup."

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" Sehun tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menyeretmu dalam masalah ini."

"Tapi kan aku sudah dibayar." Jongin menjawab pelan.

"Jadi kau melakukan ini semua hanya karena tawaranku itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ingin membantu, bukan karena tawaran itu saja!" Jongin menjawab kesal. Kesannya ia adalah pemuda bayaran yang bisa dibeli kapan saja oleh Sehun ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu jangan bilang 'aku kan sudah dibayar'!" Sehun berkata dengan suara meninggi. Sehun pikir ia suka mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Jongin? Sehun tidak ingin keadaan seperti ini juga, ia ingin…ia ingin…jika pertunangan ini nyata.

"Tidak usah berteriak padaku bisa tidak sih Hyung?!" Jongin langsung kesal mendengar suara Sehun yang meninggi.

"Kata-katamu membuatku kesal!"

"Memangnya kata-kata Hyung tidak membuatku kesal?! Hyung membuatku merasa seperti orang yang mengejar uang Hyung saja tahu!"

"Kau sendirikan yang bilang kau kalau sudah besar tidak mau menikah denganku. Berarti kau hanya menginginkan pekerjaan itu saja!" Sehun balas berteriak. Entah bagaimana kata-kata Jongin kemarin sore masih membekas lekat dalam ingatannya: 'kalau aku sudah dewasa aku juga tidak mau menikah denganmu'. Pertama kali mendengarnya Sehun memang sedikit kesal tapi lama kelamaan entah mengapa Sehun jadi kesal setengah mati mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin waktu itu.

Tidak ada orang yang tidak ingin menikah dengannya.

Dia tampan, dia kaya, dia pintar.

Apa yang kurang dari Oh Sehun?

Dan Jongin sudah bisa bilang tidak ingin menikah dengannya tanpa berpikir panjang?

"Aku ingin membantu Hyung! Aku tidak usah diberi pekerjaan juga tidak masalah! Ternyata Hyung menilaiku rendah sekali!" Jongin marah. Harga dirinya terluka. Siapa yang tidak terluka kalau menjadi Jongin? Niatnya baik malah Sehun mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

"Aku benci Hyung!" Jongin berteriak kesal pada Sehun dan berjalan secepat yang ia bisa menuju entah kemana. Kemana saja yang penting tidak melihat Sehun. Kakinya menghentak-hentak jalan paving menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia.

"Jongin! Jongin!" Sehun mengejar Jongin yang marah. Bisa bahaya kalau Jongin pulang sendirian, bukannya takut Jongin akan tersesat. Tapi bagaimana dengan janji makan malam dengan keluarganya?

"Sana cari orang yang bisa Hyung beli dengan mudah! Aku tidak jadi mau membantu Hyung!" Jongin berjalan semakin cepat.

 _Kenapa Jongin seperti anak gadis yang sedang ngambek sih?_ Pikir Sehun

"Jongin, ayo kembali ke mobil!"

"Tidak mau!" Jongin berteriak keras.

"Jongin! Kita akan terlambat!"

"Hyung yang terlambat! Aku tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan orang yang hanya berpikir kalau aku—akhh!" Jongin berhenti mengomel dan berteriak. Tubuhnya terasa diangkat paksa oleh tangan besar. Dalam beberapa detik Jongin digendong oleh Sehun diatas bahunya, seolah-olah Jongin adalah karung beras.

"HYUNG TURUNKAN AKU!" Jongin berteriak keras, membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah Jongin dan Sehun. Ada yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka dan ada juga yang terheran-heran.

"TOLONG AKU MAU DICULIK!" Jongin berteriak lagi namun tidak ada yang menghiraukannya. Siapa juga yang percaya? Mana ada penculik yang dengan santainya berjalan ditaman pinggir sungai Han?

Jongin terus meronta-ronta namun ia tahu kalau ia akan kalah. Sehun jauh lebih besar dan kuat darinya. Menggendong Jongin dengan satu tangan saja Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat kesulitan.

"Hyung lepaskan aku!" Jongin meronta lagi ketika ia dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil Sehun.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau suka didominasi? Hm? Jadi menurutlah padaku." Sehun berbisik pada telinga Jongin sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Jongin. Pemuda manis itu langsung merinding mendengar suara rendah Sehun ditelinganya, suara rendah yang sama seperti yang pernah ia dengar beberapa malam sebelumnya ketika ia menghabiskan malam diranjang pria dua puluh delapan tahun ini.

Jongin diam.

Jongin masih marah pada Sehun yang menganggapnya hanya menginginkan imbalan dari pria itu. Padahal dia kan pernah bilang kalau ia hanya ingin menolong Sehun walaupun ia tidak menolak tawaran Sehun juga sih..

"Kita mampir kesini sebentar. Kita tidak bisa menemui keluargaku hanya mengenakan kaos." Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah butik besar dari Prancis yang terkenal dengan harganya yang selangit.

Jongin diam saja.

Sebagai bentuk luapan kemarahannya pada pria itu.

Begitu Sehun membukakannya pintu, baru Jongin mau keluar dengan wajah ditekuk. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya karena wajah manis Jongin imuuuut sekali kalau lagi marah seperti itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Dua orang pelayan bersenyum ramah langsung menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Aku ingin kemeja yang tidak terlalu formal untuk dia." Sehun menunjuk Jongin yang masih cemberut.

"Tentu saja Tuan."

Tidak sampai lima belas menit Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada didalam mobil Sehun lagi. Mobil Sehun melaju dengan secepat mungkin dalam kemacetan Kota Seoul. Jongin masih dalam mode ngambeknya dan Sehun berusaha sebisa mungkin mempertahankan sikap cool-nya walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembil Jongin.

"Jongin, apa kau masih ingat—"

"Iya aku masih ingat!" Jongin menjawab ketus.

"Ingat apa?"

"Kebohongan apa yang harus aku katakan didepan keluarga Hyung supaya aku bisa mendapat bayaran!" Jongin menekankan kata 'bayaran' pada kalimatnya. "Kita bertemu waktu sekolahku mengadakan kunjungan ke perusahaan Hyung dan kita berkenalan di toilet. Lalu kita berkencan selama dua bulan dan Hyung baru melamarku seminggu yang lalu."

"Great." Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Dan jangan marah-marah terus Jong, nanti manismu hilang."

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya membuang muka untuk memandang kemacetan yang menjebak mereka. Tentu saja hal itu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya karena dipanggil manis oleh Sehun.

—

"Makan yang banyak Jongin, lihat pipimu tirus sekali."

 _Tirus dari mana, aku liburan ini sudah naik tiga kilo._

"Kau suka daging atau ayam?"

"Jangan hanya diberi daging saja Bu! Ini sayurnya juga!"

"Biar Jongin memilih makanannya sendiri astaga."

"Paman, apa benar Paman bukan wanita?"

Jongin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan keponakan Sehun. Dan Sehun dengan manisnya langsung menyodorkan segelas air padanya. Diikuti pandangan gemas anggota keluarga Sehun melihat betapa manisnya pasangan baru didepan mereka.

"Mau air lagi?" Sehun mengelap bibir Jongin dengan mesra seolah hal itu sudah biasa mereka lakukan.

"Tidak terima kasih Hyung." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Pipinya begitu merah karena perlakukan Sehun begitu manis hingga Jongin harus berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya jika disini ia hanyalah berpura-pura. Bahkan Jongin harusnya masih marah pada Sehun kan?

Kedatangan Jongin tadi begitu memalukan bagi pemuda manis itu, bagaimana tidak? Jongin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jika label harga masih terpasang pada pakaian barunya. Jongin sungguh malu sekali ketika kakak lelaki Sehun menegurnya. Untung saja keluarga Sehun terlihat biasa saja dengan kecerobohan Jongin bahkan mereka malah tertawa gemas melihat kegugupan Jongin.

Lalu, keponakan Sehun yang masih lima tahun memanggilnya Noona.

Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mendengar ia dipanggil Noona. Memang ia sering mendengar jika ia terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria, tapi tidak pernah ada yang sampai memanggilnya Noona atau Unnie!

Ketiga, Jongin bersikap norak sekali dengan jamuan makan malam yang disediakan keluarga Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol rasa kagumnya pada jumlah dan menu yang ada didepannya. Dan lebih kesalnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak membantunya melewati tiga momen memalukan yang sudah terjadi padanya kurang dari satu jam itu. Sehun hanya ikut tertawa bersama keluarganya.

Jongin kesal setengah mati!

"Kalian baru berkencan dua bulan kenapa sudah seperti bertahun-tahun ya?" Ibu Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang begitu manis.

"Uh.." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Sejujurnya ia tidak biasa mendapat perhatian sebanyak ini dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Hanya ibunya yang selalu berkomentar atas apapun yang ia lakukan. Ayahnya sibuk bekerja dan bukanlah tipe pria yang banyak bicara. Sedang kakak perempuannya selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah, kampus dan kini sibuk bekerja.

"Aku sendiri juga masih heran kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila pada Jongin. Aku hanya merasa langsung cocok, aneh kan Mom?"

"Tidak aneh kok. Dulu Mommy dan Daddy juga seperti itu. Iya kan sayang?"

"Ughh..Mom hentikan." Kakak tertua Sehun mengerang melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang sok mesra.

"Mom, benarkan Paman Jongin itu laki-laki?" Keponakan Sehun bertanya lagi dengan mata penuh rasa penasaran pada ibunya yaitu kakak perempuan Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa Jiwon? Apa Paman Jongin seperti perempuan?"

"Iya Mom, Paman Jongin cantik." Jiwon, bocah lima tahun yang membuat Jongin malu setengah mati berkata dengan kejujuran yang terlihat jelas dan anggota keluarga Sehun pun terkekeh.

"Jiwon, aku laki-laki." Jongin berkata pelan, memberi penjelasan. "Lihat ini Paman punya jakun." Jongin berkata sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan jakunnya. Hal itu membuat keluarga Sehun tertawa lagi, bagi mereka kelakuan Jongin sama kekanakannya dengan kelakuan Jiwon, sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun terus tersenyum dan tertawa sepanjang makan malam. Hatinya terasa ringan melihat keluarganya seriang ini setelah kedatangan Jongin. Memang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ayah dan ibunya mendesak Sehun untuk segera mencari kekasih yang serius. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau takdir, ia dan Jongin tiba-tiba terjebak dalam pertunangan palsu ini.

Orang tua Sehun bukanlah tipe orang tua keras yang menekan anaknya untuk menuruti kemauan mereka. Tiga kakak Sehun sudah berkeluarga semua dan semuanya bukan karena perjodohan yang tidak mereka inginkan. Ada yang dijodohkan tapi itu atas persetujuan si anak, bukan semata-mata keinginan mutlak orang tuanya.

Menantu keluarga Oh sendiri juga tidak semuanya berasal dari keluarga terpandang atau kaya raya. Ada juga yang dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, ayahnya Jiwon misalkan. Suami kakak perempuan Sehun itu bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya tapi usaha dan kerja keras yang membuat kakak iparnya bisa menjadi sukses dan mampu mencukupi gaya hidup kakaknya yang termasuk mewah.

Sehun tahu kalau keluarganya akan menyukai Jongin. Jongin adalah pria yang manis dan uh, lugu. Walaupun tidak selugu yang mereka bayangkan. Tapi hati Jongin bersih dan polos. Satu hal yang Sehun sukai dari Jongin adalah niatnya. Sehun terenyuh waktu mendengar Jongin mengatakan kalau pemuda itu ingin membantunya. Ah, Sehun jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat seolah Jongin adalah pria materialistis.

"Mom, Jongin harus pulang." Sehun berkata sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Jongin mesra. "Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam."

"Sudah jam sepuluh?" Ibu Sehun terkejut dan mengecek jam tangannya. Tidak ia sangka waktu berlalu cepat sekali ketika ia mengobrol dengan Jongin tentang masa kecil anak bungsunya.

"S-sudah jam sepuluh ya?" Jongin sama terkejutnya. Perasaan baru beberapa menit ia duduk dan menikmati makanan penutup sembari mendengarkan cerita ibu Sehun. Dilihat sekelilingnya, kakak lelaki dan ayah Sehun sudah tidak ada. Hanya tinggal kakak perempuan Sehun, Jiwon dan Sehun diruangan itu.

"Mereka sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan mendadak." Sehun menjawab kebingungan Jongin yang terkejut melihat anggota keluarga Sehun hampir sudah pulang semua.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Wajah manisnya terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Andaikan pemuda itu sungguhan tunangannya mungkin Sehun sudah mencium bibir penuh Jongin.

"Kau terlalu sibuk menggosipkanku dengan Mommy." Sehun menjawab datar dan membuang muka agar tidak semakin gemas melihat wajah manis Jongin. Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Jongin, Sehun memang sudah mengakui jika Jongin itu sangat manis dan cantik. Tapi dua hari mengenal pemuda itu, ia sudah merasa akan diabetes. Apapun yang dilakukan Jongin terlihat menggemaskan baginya, bahkan sangat marah sekalipun. Sehun harus mengingatkan dirinya berulang kali jika Jongin bukanlah kekasihnya dan pemuda itu tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya.

"Bibi, aku harus pulang." Jongin berkata dengan berat hati. "Oh astaga, Jiwon sampai sudah tidur pasti dia kelelahan sekali.." Jongin terperanjat melihat Jiwon yang sudah tidur pulas diatas bantal besar yang disediakan restoran mewah itu. Restoran yang mereka kunjungi memang sebuah restoran yang dikenal dengan tingkat privasinya yang tinggi. Setiap pengunjung akan ditempatkan pada sebuah ruangan tertutup dan mereka bisa makan dengan nyaman tanpa perlu merisaukan gangguan dari pengunjung lainnya.

"Kapan-kapan bawa Jongin kerumah ya Hun, Mommy belum puas mengobrol dengan Jongin!" Ibu Sehun berkata pada anak bungsunya.

"Tentu Mom." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan berjalan keluar mengantarkan ibu, kakak perempuan dan keponakannya menuju tempat dimana sopir dan mobil sudah menunggu. "Pulanglah dan langsung istirahat Mom, jangan menonton drama."

"Iya, iya." Ibu Sehun cemberut pada nasehat anaknya. "Jongin, Bibi pulang dulu ya. Bibi tunggu kau kerumah, oke?"

"Hehe. Iya Bi." Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. "Selamat malam Bibi, Noona. Hati-hati dijalan."

Ibu Sehun dan kakak perempuan Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin sebelum mobil mewah yang mereka naiki mulai berjalan meninggalkan area lobi restoran, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun berdua dengan pertengkaran yang belum benar-benar selesai.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar disekitar sini?" Sehun bertanya pelan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terasa begitu canggung.

"Bo-boleh." Jongin mengiyakan. Biarpun kini mungkin sudah lewat jam sepuluh malam, dia tidak peduli. Dia kan anak laki-laki, ibunya tidak begitu peduli dia pulang jam berapa.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan perlahan keluar dari area restoran menuju trotoar yang sudah mulai sepi oleh pejalan kaki. Tidak ada yang bicara, mereka hanya berjalan beriringan menikmati angin sejuk di musim panas.

"Terima kasih, omong-omong." Sehun yang lebih dewasa memecah keheningan.

"Untuk apa?" Jongin bertanya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar mempesona didalam tadi." Sehun menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatunya. Ia tidak mau memandang Jongin karena merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu disampingnya saja sudah membuat ia berdebar, apalagi kalau memandang wajah manisnya?

"Me-mempesona?" Pemuda manis itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Mempesona apanya? Dia tadi didalam bahkan sangat kaku dan canggung, belum lagi tadi ia lupa tidak melepas label harga dibajunya, lalu sikap noraknya pada jamuan makan malam.

"Iya, kau mempesona." Sehun tidak mau menjelaskan bagian mana yang mempesona karena menurutnya semua yang ada pada diri Jongin itu mempesona.

"Aku tadi sangat canggung Hyung, aku banyak melakukan hal memalukan dan aku terlalu tegang setiap kali Hyung menyentuhku.." Jongin bicara jujur apa adanya sambil memegang pipinya karena malu mengingat betapa makan malam tadi kacau karenanya.

"Keluargaku menyukaimu. Ibuku sangat menyukaimu. Semua orang menyukaimu." Sehun berhenti berjalan dan menunjuk sebuah bangku beton kosong yang berjejer dibawah pepohonan rimbun sepanjang jalan.

"Sungguhan mereka menyukaiku?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tentu saja." Sehun membersihkan bangku beton itu dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk. Jongin menggigit bibirnya melihat perlakuan manis Sehun padanya. Mungkin memang Sehun memiliki sikap gentleman jadi jangan terlalu besar kepala dulu, Kim Jongin.

"Ta-tapi aku tadi canggung sekali.." Jongin memandang Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Mungkin kalau kita bergandengan tangan, kecanggungan kita akan berkurang." Sehun memandang wajah Jongin dengan tatapan hangat yang bisa melelehkan siapapun, mulai dari wanita, pria, tua dan muda. Tangan besar Sehun meraih tangan langsing Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Begini."

Jongin memandang tangannya yang sudah digenggam erat oleh Sehun dengan pipi merah padam dan juga jantung yang berdebar. Bohong kalau ia mengatakan Sehun tidaklah menarik hatinya. Sehun sangat menarik hatinya tapi ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun adalah orang yang tepat. Mengingat perbedaan umur mereka lalu status mereka. Rasanya terlalu mustahil saja Sehun dan dirinya benar-benar memiliki hubungan spesial.

"Jongin, aku ingin minta maaf atas perkataanku barusan. Aku tahu kau hanya berniat membantuku dan tidak mengharapkan imbalan apapun." Sehun memecah keheningan setelah beberapa lama keduanya diam.

"Uh.."

"Aku hanya sedang kesal saja jadi asal bicara."

"Memangnya Hyung kesal kenapa?" Jongin bertanya penasaran.

 _Kesal karena ucapanmu yang tidak ingin menikah denganku._ "Bukan hal penting kok."

"Jangan ulangi kata-kata itu lagi, aku sangat kesal mendengarnya." Jongin berkata lirih. "Hyung bisa kah kau ceritakan tentang keluargamu? Kakak Hyung banyak sekali, ibu Hyung juga keren!"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau belum bertemu dengan semua keluargaku. Masih ada nenekku yang luar biasa cerewet, lalu kakak laki-lakiku satu lagi." Sehun tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Jongin. Jari besarnya mengelus-elus tangan Jongin sambil bercerita tentang keluarganya.

Sehun adalah anak terakhir dari empat bersaudara. Dua kakak laki-laki bernama Kris dan Suho lalu kakak perempuannya bernama Minah. Semua kakaknya sudah berkeluarga namun yang memiliki anak barulah Minah saja. Semua keluarganya sudah memiliki rumah masing-masing walaupun kenyataannya mansion mewah milik ayah Sehun masihlah selalu ramai oleh celoteh empat anak-anaknya. Belum lagi dua paman Sehun yang sampai saat ini entah kenapa belum juga menikah. Mansion itu selalu meriah.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku?" Jongin tersenyum dan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku juga anak bungsu tapi aku cuma punya satu kakak perempuan. Kakakku pegawai biasa dan ayahku juga pegawai biasa. Aku juga hanya punya seorang nenek."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Pacar?" Jongin menggeleng malu. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Benar juga, kalau kau punya pacar kau pasti tidak mau melakukan ini." Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa malam itu kau nekat sekali?"

"Malam itu?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Malam itu, waktu kau, uh, ke apartemenku." Sehun sedikit malu untuk mengatakan maksudnya secara terus terang.

"Ah.." Pipi Jongin bersemu lagi, "Aku hanya penasaran. Teman-temanku kebanyakan sudah merasakannya jadi…jadi…"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu dengan orang yang kau sukai?" Sehun bertanya dengan alis terangkat. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"A-apa?"

To Be Continue

Hehehehe.

Update juga akhirnya.

Sebenernya mau update yang Crime To Love You duluan tapi idenya masih mampet :(

Mumpung belum ada aneh-anehnya Author mau update seri ini dulu deh, dan updatenya agak maleman ngga kayak biasanya sore-sore udah update wkwk.

Memastikan kalo temen-temen semua udah membatalkan puasa hahaha.

Sekali lagi mengingatkan semua seri maljum libur duluuuu

Jangan minta update seri maljum dulu wkwk

Bagus ngga chapter iniii?

Kasih kritik dan saran yaaaa hehehe

Jangan lupa review-nya jugaaa^^

Gomawo chingu!


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Chapter Three

Oh Sehun memainkan gelas wine yang berada ditangannya sambil mengamati lampu yang berkedip-kedip indah didepannya. Hamparan Kota Seoul dimalam hari adalah pemandangannya setiap malam dan ia tidak pernah bosan akan hal itu. Memang tidak bosan tapi malam ini rasanya pemandangan didepannya tidak seindah biasanya.

"Kenapa aku konyol sekali sih?" Sehun bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Uh, a-aku bukannya tidak menyukai Hyung..ta-tapi.._

Great, suara lembut milik seorang pemuda itu kembali berputar dikepalanya.

… _tapi aku hanya menganggap Hyung keren. Hanya ketertarikan secara fisik. Hyung kan tampan dan atletis jadi…jadi…begitulah._

Sehun menegak wine-nya lagi.

Jadi bocah itu memang tidak menyukainya? Oke, fine. Sehun juga tidak menyukai pemuda itu kok! Setidaknya itu yang Sehun berusaha yakinkan pada dirinya. Sehun meyakinkan dirinya jika ia hanya merasa aneh dan penasaran pada Jongin yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun padanya selain uh, saat pagi buta di gym yang mengakibatkan mereka berakhir di apartemennya.

Jongin juga sudah dengan jelas mengatakan jika ia hanya ingin membantu Sehun tapi kenapa Sehun rasanya kesal dan tidak terima? Bagi Sehun, sangat aneh ketika ada seseorang yang dekat dengannya dan tidak jatuh hati padanya.

Semua orang mengaguminya.

Well, mungkin tidak semua orang tapi kebanyakan orang menyukainya. Menyukai dalam arti yang romantis, bukan menyukai seperti kakak, adik atau teman. Sehun harus mengakui jika ketidak tertarikan Jongin padanya membuat ia selalu teringat akan pemuda itu.

"Apa tren keren anak muda jaman sekarang sudah berubah ya? Mereka lebih menyukai pria yang terkesan bad boy dengan tato dan kaus kumal." Sehun masih belum bisa mengerti kenapa Jongin tidak menyukainya.

"Damn, kenapa aku terus memikirkan bocah itu? Jangan bilang kau sungguhan menyukainya," Sehun tertawa kecil. Pria dua puluh delapan tahun ini sudah seperti orang gila karena tertawa-tawa sendiri. Dan semuanya hanya karena pemuda yang baru ia kenal selama tiga hari.

Tidak jauh berbeda keadaan pemuda yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Oh Sehun.

Kim Jongin sama-sama bertingkah seperti orang gila didalam kamarnya. Beda antara dua orang itu adalah jika Sehun bicara pada dirinya sendiri lalu tertawa-tawa kalau Jongin berguling-guling diatas kasurnya sambil sesekali membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan berteriak disana.

Jongin tidak bisa tenang.

Kepalanya memutar adegan dimana Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan bertanya apakah ia menyukai pria itu atau tidak. Merasakan tangan besar Sehun menyentuhnya saja Jongin sudah gugup setengah mati, pria itu malah menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Perut Jongin terasa melilit, bukan karena ingin ke kamar mandi tapi karena begitu banyak jenis perasaan yang berbaur pada dirinya. Ada rasa senang, takut, kesal, malu dan uh, menyesal?

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa senang. Apa karena genggaman tangan Sehun? Apa karena makan malam super enak yang baru saja ia rasakan? Jongin mengerti kenapa ia takut. Jongin takut jika kebohongannya akan terungkap. Berbohong dengan orang-orang berkekuasaan besar seperti keluarga Sehun sangat mengerikan. Bayangkan jika ia ketahuan? Bisa-bisa tujuh turunan keluarga Kim akan sengsara.

Rasa sesal yang menghinggapi dada Jongin malam ini karena ulahnya beberapa jam lalu ketika menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Benarkah ia hanya ingin membantu Sehun? Benarkah ia sama sekali tidak menyukai Sehun sama sekali? Kalau memang begitu kenapa ia digenggam tangannya saja bisa berdebar?

Jongin mungkin mengagumi Sehun karena ketampanannya yang memang luar biasa, tapi mereka baru saling bicara selama tiga hari! Jongin kan awalnya hanya ingin menjadikan Sehun teman one night stand saja tapi…tapi…kenapa dia malah terjebak oleh Sehun dan drama keluarganya? Parahnya jantungnya tidak bisa bekerja sama setiap kali ada Sehun disekitarnya.

Memangnya bisa ya jatuh hati dalam waktu tiga hari?

Jongin menganggap rasa cinta itu harus tumbuh seiiring dengan waktu. Jongin tidak percaya dengan love at first sight karena baginya jatuh hati pada penampilan seseorang itu hanyalah cinta semu. Sehun memang tampan dan keren, tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun suka mabuk-mabukkan dan berjudi? Jongin kan tidak mau punya pacar seperti itu.

"Kau tadi berdebar karena kau menjomblo terlalu lama jadi baru diperlakukan seperti itu saja sudah terbawa perasaan. Ingat Kim Jongin, kau hanyalah tunangan palsu Sehun Hyung."

Jongin memandang layar ponselnya dan memantulkan wajah manisnya.

"Jongin, ini bukan drama-drama. Kalau di drama Sehun Hyung akan jatuh hati padamu dan kalian hidup bahagia selamanya kalau didunia nyata, kau bisa terancam masuk penjara karena berbohong pada publik dan keluarga terhormat." Jongin bicara pada dirinya sendiri, beusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terbawa peran yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Lagi pula, Sehun Hyung bukan tipemu Kim Jongin. Tipemu adalah pria seperti Choi Minho yang gentleman dan suka membaca buku dipojok perpustakaan. Bukan Oh Sehun yang bisa sembarangan meniduri pemuda dibawah umur."

Jongin membuka ponselnya dan mencari foto kakak kelasnya yang bernama Choi Minho. Kakak kelas yang Jongin sukai namun tidak pernah benar-benar mencoba melakukan pendekatan. Jongin yang sifatnya pendiam dan Minho sendiri juga tidak kalah pendiamnya, jadi begini deh. Jongin tidak berani mendekati Minho dan hanya bisa memandangi kakak kelasnya itu dari jauh.

Sayangnya, bahkan sebelum Jongin sempat melakukan pendekatan pada Minho, posisi pria itu di hati Jongin mulai tergeser.

—

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak makan malam dengan keluarga besar Oh.

Sudah tiga hari pula Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar dari Oh Sehun. Memangnya untuk apa Jongin perlu mendengar kabar dari Sehun? Mereka kan bukan teman, bukan kekasih dan yang jelas bukan pasangan tunangan.

Jongin berusaha untuk tidak ambil pikir. Sehun pasti akan mengubunginya jika pria itu butuh bantuannya untuk berakting lagi. Jongin sedikit merasa kesal sebenarnya, ia hanya akan dicari ketika Sehun sedang ada butuhnya saja. Tapi…kalau Sehun mencarinya tanpa alasan sepertinya hal itu terlalu berlebihan karena mereka hanyalah uh, rekan kerja?

Jongin memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan sampingan baru karena ia sudah tidak mau bekerja di gym lagi. Selain ia semakin kesulitan mengontrol rasa kantuknya, gym itu mengingatkan ia pada Sehun teus. Lalu pada malam itu dan…Jongin tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan tenang karena akan selalu teringat Sehun.

Pekerjaan baru Jongin jauh jauh jauh lebih menyenangkan. Menjadi penjaga toko buku. Jongin yang memang hobi membaca merasa seperti mati dan masuk surga. Setiap hari ia bisa menunggu toko buku kecil dua blok dari sekolahnya sambil membaca buku gratis. Hal yang lebih fantastis, didepan toko buku tempatnya bekerja ada sebuah kafe dimana Minho dan teman-temannya sering menghabiskan waktu.

Area bekerja Jongin memang area untuk anak muda. Banyak kafe dan restoran, lalu ada toko buku, PC bang, hingga penjual aksesoris. Jongin sedikit menyesal karena dari dulu tidak bekerja ditoko buku itu saja. Jadi kan dia tidak harus tidak terlibat drama pertunangan ini. Eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir tidak juga sih. Jongin kan bisa jadi merasakan seks luar biasa yang mengubah hidupnya.

Ah, tentang hal itu…

Jongin jadi malu sendiri.

Hampir tiap malam kini ia sulit tidur.

Kepalanya terus terbayang-bayang ketika bagian bawahnya diisi benda Sehun yang besar dan tubuh kekar Sehun bergerak seperti hewan buas diatasnya hingga rasa hangat yang mengisi tubuhnya ketika Sehun menyemburkan cairan cintanya. Alhasil, Jongin jadi semakin sering membuka situs-situs pornografi sebelum tidur.

"Permisi, apakah kelanjutan seri ini sudah keluar?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jongin yang sedang melamun dimeja kasir tempat ia bekerja.

"Ah, ada. Baru datang tadi pagi." Jongin tersenyum pada pengunjung toko. Pipi Jongin memerah melihat siapa yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia adalah adik Choi Minho yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Mata Jongin tanpa sadar mencari-cari sosok kakak anak lelaki didepannya.

"Hyung! Sudah keluar!" Anak lelaki tadi setengah berteriak dan berlari menuju pojok toko buku dimana komik-komik ditata. Pantas saja Jongin tidak bisa melihat kakak pemuda itu, ternyata sang kakak berada dibagian pojok toko.

"Selamat siang Sunbae." Jongin menyapa malu-malu kakak kelasnya itu. Minho berjalan disamping adiknya menuju rak dimana buku-buku baru dipajang. Posisi rak yang dekat dengan meja kasir membuat Minho pasti melihat keberadaan Jongin disana.

"Kau sekarang bekerja disini?" Minho tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Iya Sunbae. Aku baru mulai bekerja kemarin."

"Ah, pantas aja. Aku baru sekali ini melihatmu disini." Minho meletakkan sebuah novel dan tiga buah komik dimeja kasir.

"Ini semua Sunbae?" Jongin bertanya dan mulai memindai harga yang tertera di buku-buku tersebut.

"Iya." Minho mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan dompet dari kantong belakang celananya. Tepat pada saat itu seseorang masuk kedalam toko kecil itu.

Lee Taemin.

Dia adalah rekan kerja Jongin dan juga merupakan salah satu kakak kelasnya juga. Taemin adalah pemuda manis yang disukai banyak orang karena sifatnya yang ramah dan murah hati. Mulai dari murid populer hingga murid-murid yang tidak terkenal sama sekali seperti Jongin mengenal Taemin

"Sunbae cepat sekali datangnya." Jongin tersenyum pada Taemin yang akan menggantikan shiftnya.

"Iya, aku habis latihan dance langsung kemari." Taemin mengacak rambutnya yang masih terlihat agak basah setelah mandi sesudah latihannya.

"Hai Minho. Kau pasti mencari buku yang waktu itu." Taemin menyapa Minho yang terlihat, uh tersipu?

"I-iya. Bukunya sudah datang. Cepat sekali." Minho berkata pelan. Jongin yang melihatnya nyaris menganga, untung saja ia bisa menahan diri. Kepala Jongin rasanya seperti diserbu jutaan pertanyaan dalam waktu sekejap.

Minho menyukai Taemin?

Ada sensasi menyesakkan yang tiba-tiba menyerang Jongin.

Tentu saja Jongin akan merasa seperti itu, tapi rasa sesak itu tidak sampai membuat Jongin ingin menangis. Mungkin Jongin tidak sesuka itu pada Minho jadi ia tidak merasakan sakit yang seharusnya ia rasakan. Atau mungkin dihati Jongin sudah nyaris tidak ada Minho sama sekali?

"Pulanglah Jong, aku akan menggantikanmu sekarang saja. Shift-mu juga akan berakhir setengah jam lagi." Taemin memakai name tag pada kemeja putihnya yang menjadi seragam untuk pegawai di toko itu.

"Eh—" Jongin baru mau menolak tapi Taemin memberikan tatapan tegas jika ia tidak ingin dibantah. "Baiklah."

"Aku yakin kau belum makan siang." Taemin menambahkan dan Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Sunbae, ini belanjaannya." Jongin menyodorkan kantong karton pada Minho yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk atau mencuri pandang ke arah Taemin.

"Jongin, kau mau makan siang denganku?" Minho tiba-tiba bertanya pada Jongin.

"Huh?" Jongin terkejut dengan ajakan mendadak Minho. Mengobrol saja baru kali ini, tiba-tiba Minho mengajaknya makan siang.

"Ayo makan siang denganku. Kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di perpustakaan tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalmu." Minho tersenyum. Dan hati Jongin rasanya berdesir. Kakak kelasnya itu tampan sekali kalau sedang tersenyum.

Jongin benar-benar bingung, sudah jelas baginya Minho menyukai Taemin. Tapj menolak ajakan Minho rasanya sangat disayangkan. Dia mungkin masih punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan kakak kelas favoritnya ini.

"Tentu saja Sunbae." Jongin tersenyum dan melepas name tag-nya lalu berpamitan pada Taemin sebelum keluar toko buku mengikuti Minho dan adiknya yang kelewat semangat setelah membeli komik baru.

Jongin gugup.

Baru pertama kali ia diajak mengobrol oleh pemuda setampan Minho, eh tidak sih. Sehun lebih tampan dari Minho walaupun Jongin tidak mungkin mau mengakui hal itu secara terang-terangan. Pokoknya Jongin gugup tapi juga senang. Setelah berbulan-bulan hanya bisa mengintip dari rak-rak buku perpustakaan untuk melihat Minho kini ia bisa berjalan beriringan dengan kakak kelasnya ini!

"Kau mau makan apa?" Minho bertanya ramah pada Jongin yang sibuk memandang buku menu. Tempat makan yang Minho pilih adalah kafe dimana pemuda itu sering berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang Sunbae rekomendasikan?" Jongin tidak tahu apa yang enak dari kafe itu.

"Aku rasa pancake tuna. Disini terkenal dengan pancake tuna-nya." Minho berkata seraya melambaikan tangan pada pelayan.

"Woah, akhirnya kau membawa kekasih kemari!" Seorang pelayan kafe mendatangi meja Jongin dengan senyum lebar. Pelayan itu terlihat tidak begitu jauh umurnya dari Jongin, maksimal lima tahun lebih tua.

"Ini hoobae-ku Hyung." Minho tersenyum kalem dan menyebutkan pesanannya juga pesanan Jongin sekaligus pesanan adik Minho yang sudah sibuk membaca komik. Alis si pelayan hanya sedikit terangkat, menunjukkan jika ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Minho.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bekerja ditoko buku itu?" Minho bertanya dengan senyum ramah diwajahnya. Jongin terdiam sejenak, mana mungkin ia berkata jika ia ingin bisa lebih dekat kakak kelas yang sedang duduk didepannya ini?

"Uh, aku suka membaca." Jongin menjawab dengan senyum kecil, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Jongin tidak tahu jika Minho ternyata orang yang ramah, selama ini ia hanya bisa memandangi Minho dari jauh ketika diperpustakaan.

"Tentu saja kau suka membaca buku. Aku sering sekali melihatmu diperpustakaan." Minho tertawa. "Apa buku favoritmu?"

Jongin dan Minho pun terhanyut dalam pembicaraan tentang buku-buku favorit mereka. Keduanya cepat sekali akrab dan tanpa Jongin sadari, Minho sesekali mencubit pipinya dan mengelus tangannya.

Jongin merasa dadanya berdebar-debar. Dulu sebelum tidur, Jongin sering membayangkan bisa mengobrol sedekat ini dengan Minho dan kini semuanya menjadi nyata. Minho duduk didepannya dan mereka mengobrol begitu seru sampai tidak menyadari jika sepasang mata sudah mengamati dirinya hampir satu jam.

"Jongin!" Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara dimana namanya terdengar.

"Se-sehun Hyung?" Jongin terkejut sekali melihat Sehun yang berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari meja tempat ia dan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Pulang sekarang." Sehun berkata dingin.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang?" Jongin mengernyit tidak suka. Mau apa Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan memerintahnya untuk pulang?

"Pulang sekarang Kim Jongin." Sehun berjalan mendekat dan menarik lengan Jongin kasar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jongin berusaha melepaskan dirinya namun jelas ia kalah dalam hal kekuatan. Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Jongin ataupun tatapan dari para pengunjung serta pelayan kafe. Sehun terus menggeret Jongin keluar kafe dan mendorong Jongin masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"HYUNG TURUNKAN AKU!" Jongin menjerit ketika Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa mobil sampai mengklakson karena gaya menyetir Sehun yang ugal-ugalan.

"HYUNG KAU ITU KENAPA?! APA KAU GILA?! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG!" Jongin mengguncangkan lengan Sehun dengan tatapan yang begitu penuh akan amarah.

"Berhenti menggangguku atau kita berdua akan mati." Sehun berkata dingin dan terus menyetir. Jongin yang sedikit naif, tentu saja langsung diam seketika. Pemuda ini belum ingin mati sehingga memilih untuk menahan amarahnya lebih dulu.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan hampir setengah jam hanya menjadi lima belas menit saja. Mobil Sehun sudah sampai di area parkir VIP apartemen mewah tempat Sehun tinggal. Jongin langsung turun dari mobil dan menuju lobi, ia begitu marah sampai tidak ingin bicara dengan Sehun lagi.

Sehun dengan kasar menarik lengan Jongin lagi agar tidak pergi begitu saja. Sehun kembali menggeret Jongin agar mengikuti dirinya, menuju elevator. Jongin berusaha meronta-ronta namun percuma, ia tetap kalah dan hanya bisa tertatih-tatih mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun yang lebar-lebar.

"Hyung lepaskan! Ini sakit!" Jongin nyaris menangis. Lengannya sekarang pasti sudah lebam karena ulah Sehun yang kasar. Sehun masih tidak menggubris hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sudah didalam apartemen besar milik Sehun.

"Kau itu tunanganku Kim Jongin, bagaimana mungkin kau kelayapan berdua dengan semua pria?!" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan sorot matanya yang dingin.

Jongin terperangah mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

Dia mungkin memang tunangannya Sehun, tapi itu kan cuma dimata keluarga Oh dan Kim saja. Bahkan media belum mengetahui identitas Jongin, mereka cuma tahu kalau Oh Sehun sudah memiliki tunangan.

Belum lagi ucapan Sehun yang terdengar seolah Jongin adalah pelacur yang bisa dengan mudah dibawa pergi oleh pria manapun. Jongin saja seumur-umur baru pernah memiliki pacar sekali, itu pun hasil dijodohkan temannya.

"Apa kau menyukai laki-laki tadi? Jadi begitu seleramu? Kau suka lelaki seperti dia? Apa dia juga berdompet tebal sepertiku? Apa kau juga dibayar untuk bermesraan dengannya?"

PLAK!

Jongin benar-benar marah.

"Hyung pikir aku ini pria macam apa hah?! Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan uang milik Hyung atau pria manapun! Kalau memang menurut Hyung aku serendah itu, maka aku akan berhenti membantu Hyung. Cari saja orang lain yang mau hidup tenangnya terganggu untuk membantu orang kaya sombong seperti Hyung!" Jongin berteriak keras dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis.

Usai puas meluapkan amarahnya, Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Tapi lagi-lagi Sehun menarik lengannya. Sehun tahu jika kata-katanya kelewatan, hanya saja pria itu kini sedang sangat marah.

Entah kenapa ia sangat marah melihat orang lain menyentuh Jongin yang sayangnya hanyalah tunangan pura-puranya. Sehun memang sudah beberapa hari tidak menghubungi Jongin, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu keberadaan Jongin.

Sehun bukannya menyewa orang untuk mengawasi Jongin, tapi ia sendiri yang mengawasi Jongin. Berhari-hari ia tidak masuk kantor hanya untuk mengawasi Jongin. Entah untuk alasan apa, dia hanya ingin mengetahui kabar pemuda itu. Bisa saja sih dia menghubungi Jongin, tapi kalau Jongin bertanya 'ada apa', dia bisa jawab apa? Tidak mungkin ia berkata 'hanya ingin tahu kabarmu'.

Awalnya, ia hanya ingin mengamati Jongin dari jauh saja. Namun siang ini, ia melihat Jongin makan siang dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan Jongin. Sehun berpikir mungkin itu teman sekolah Jongin karena toko buku tempat Jongin bekerja memang dekat dengan kawasan sekolahnya.

Dahi Sehun semakin lama semakin berkerut melihat interaksi keduanya. Jongin terlihat tertawa lepas dan si pemuda itu beberapa kali mencubit pipi Jongin. Amarah Sehun dengan cepat tersulut, ia dengan paksa membawa Jongin ke apartemennya.

"APA?!" Jongin berteriak marah. "Kenapa Hyung ada di kafe itu?! Hah?! Apa Hyung mengikutiku?! Apa Hyung menyukaiku?!"

Sehun memandang Jongin beberapa saat.

"Aku rasa, aku memang menyukaimu." Sehun berkata pelan sebelum menarik Jongin dan mencium bibir Jongin.

Pemuda tan itu terkejut dan mendorong Sehun lalu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu Kim Jongin, aku tidak bisa mengenyahkanmu dari kepalaku." Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin lagi kedalam pelukannya. Sehun mendorong tubuh ramping Jongin ke atas sofa dan segera menindih pemuda itu.

"H-hyung hentikan.." Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun yang sudah menempel ketat dengan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Sehun mencengkram lengan Jongin dan menatap mata pemuda itu dalam-dalam. "Apa aku kurang tampan? Apa aku kurang kaya? Hm? Katakan padaku apa yang kurang dariku Kim Jongin."

"H-hyung.." Jongin yang semula takut pada Sehun kini berubah menjadi kasihan. Sorot mata Sehun waktu mengatakan itu semua menunjukkan ada luka. Suara pria yang terlihat selalu percaya diri itu terdengar putus asa.

"A-aku.." Jongin tidak tahu apakah yang ia rasakan pada Sehun adalah rasa suka, rasa cinta. Apa mungkin rasa seperti itu tumbuh dalam waktu yang begitu singkat? Tapi kalau bukan cinta, lalu apa?

"Tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak menyukaiku." Sehun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jongin, membuat hidung mereka bersinggungan dan bibir nyaris bersentuhan.

Jongin ingin sekali melihat dimata Sehun jika semua yang pria ini lakukan hanyalah guyonan. Pria itu hanya sedang menggodanya, hanya sedang mempermainkannya. Tapi tidak ada. Sehun terlihat begitu jujur dan putus asa.

Jongin menutup matanya, ia tidak bisa menatap dua mata kecoklatan itu lebih lama lagi. Dia seolah tersedot dalam dunia yang tidak ia pahami, dunia ketika semuanya tidak masuk akal karena cinta. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin mengalungkan lengannya dan menaikkan sedikit kepalanya hingga bibirnya dan bibir Sehun bersentuhan.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan keberanian Jongin, ia nyaris lupa jika Jongin adalah pemuda yang agresif. Sehun segera membalas ciuman Jongin, bukan hanya membalas sebenarnya tapi membawa ciuman itu lebih jauh…jauh…jauh…

"Katakan kau menyukaiku Jongin.." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Jongin sembari mengecupi kulit sensitif didaerah leher dan telinga pemuda itu.

"Hmmhh.." Jongin sedang tidak bisa berkata-kata atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jongin masih sangat ragu akan perasaannya, maklum saja ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Bahkan Minho yang merupakan crush-nya selama berbulan-bulan tidak pernah membuatnya serisau ini.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu sampai rasanya tadi aku nyaris menghajar teman makan siangmu." Sehun menjauh dan menatap mata Jongin. Pemuda manis itu menarik leher Sehun agar menciumnya lagi.

"Jonghh..hentikan.." Sehun berusaha menyudahi ciuman Jongin dan melepas pelukan Jongin pada lehernya.

"Kenapa?" Jongin tidak suka dengan penolakan Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya lagi kalau kau menyukaiku juga." Sehun mengelap liur yang membasahi bibir penuh Jongin. "Apa kau menyukaiku? Apa kau hanya tertarik untuk tidur denganku?"

Jongin kembali berusaha untuk tidak memandang mata Sehun namun tangan besar Sehun menahan dagunya agar mata mereka terus bertatapan. Jongin benar-benar gugup sekarang, lebih gugup dari pada waktu Minho tersenyum padanya diperpustakaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menebakmu sama sekali Kim Jongin dan aku juga tahu mungkin terlalu cepat untuk menyebut perasaan ini cinta tapi aku tidak ingin lagi bersandiwara dengan kau berpura-pura menjadi tunanganku."

"Hyung ingin kita tunangan sungguhan?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Mungkin, nanti setelah kita berkencan beberapa kali. Nanti setelah kau sudah sembilan belas tahun. Nanti kalau kita sudah yakin satu sama lain." Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"H-hyung.." Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Jongin yang masih muda takut dengan komitmen dan yang jelas ia takut untuk jatuh cinta pada orang hebat seperti Sehun.

Ya, dia memang menganggap Sehun menarik tapi…apa cerita romantis dimana seorang konglomerat seperti Sehun jatuh hati pada orang biasa-biasa saja seperti dia itu ada sungguhan? Mungkin saja kan Sehun akan meninggalkannya begitu pria itu bosan? Lagi pula semuanya terlalu cepat! Dan perkenalan mereka sungguh sangat tidak romantis!

"Hyung maafkan aku.." Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun yang menindih tubuhnya. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar Sehun dan juga apartemennya.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tercengang.

Jongin menolak cintanya?

To Be Continue

Kasian Om Sehun cintanya ditolak hahaha

Tapi masa iya sih Nini ga suka Sehun?

Kalo engga suka buat Author aja sini hahaha #plak

Kayaknya seri ini ngga akan panjang-panjang deh hehe

Paling banyak 8/9 chapter gitu..

Gimana? Kepanjangan apa kurang panjang?

Btw, gimana chapter ini?

Cukup bagus? B aja? Apa kurang memuaskan?

Agak-agak M nih, mau update tadi sempet ragu. Tapi karena udah berbuka ya gapapa lah yaaa..

Maaf ya Author lagi sibuk bikin kue lebaran dan persiapan mudik jadi jarang update. Seri yang Non-M masih dalam proses tapi moodnya lagi yang ini jadi ini dula ya yg di update hehe.

Jangan lupa review yaaa^^

Gomawo sudah sabar menunggu cerita absurd ini hihi^^


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Chapter Four

"Jongin, Ibu dan Ayah akan pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu kalau keluar rumah."

"Iya Bu."

"Ibu sudah masak tumis daging, tinggal dipanaskan saja kalau kau mau makan."

"Iya."

"Noona-mu akan pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti nanti jam sembilan. Jangan tidur dulu sebelum dia pulang, mengerti?"

"Iya."

"Jangan hanya menonton TV dan membaca komik, kerjakan PR musim panasmu juga!"

"Iya Bu."

Wanita tengah baya itu menghela nafas panjang melihat anak bungsunya yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara hanya menjawab pendek-pendek, tanpa menatapnya sama sekali lagi. Pandangan pemuda yang dipanggil Jongin itu menatap komik yang sudah beberapa jam terakhir ia baca.

"Ibu berangkat." Sang ibu menyerah dan menutup pintu kamar Jongin. Suaminya sudah menunggu dibawah untuk pergi ke acara reuni SMU yang akan diadakan diluar kota. Tidak lama kemudian Jongin mendengar suara mobil yang berjalan menjauh, pertanda jika ibu dan ayahnya sudah pergi.

Jongin menurunkan komik yang pura-pura ia baca dan kembali melamun.

Ini sudah lewat jam tujuh malam, berarti sudah sekitar empat atau lima jam setelah kejadian Sehun menyatakan cintanya. Jongin yang tadi kabur dari apartemen Sehun begitu saja langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri.

Beruntung ibunya tidak cerewet dan bertanya macam-macam kenapa tingkah Jongin tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Jongin pun menggunakan komik sebagai alibi agar ia tidak begitu terlihat bodoh karena melamun berjam-jam.

Jongin tidak bisa mencurahkan rasa gundahnya pada siapapun, bahkan tidak pada Chanyeol yang merupakan teman baiknya sejak kecil. Jongin mana tega membuka aib Sehun yang merupakan tokoh masyarakat? Bukannya Chanyeol ember atau tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi masalah Sehun ini sangatlah rahasia. Bisa-bisa hidup Sehun hancur kalau sampai ada yang tahu pria itu pura-pura bertunangan.

Pikiran Jongin terasa sangat rumit.

Sehun menyukainya.

Bagi Jongin itu sangat rumit karena…karena apa ya? Jongin hanya merasa tidak siap saja. Mereka kan baru saja berkenalan tiga hari astaga! Ada sedikit rasa malu Jongin karena sikapnya yang tadi begitu konyol. Langsung lari meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja adalah salah satu hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah Jongin lakukan.

Jongin kan masih tujuh belas tahun, ada orang yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya tentu saja ia takut. Apalagi Sehun tadi juga sempat bicara kalau mereka akan bertunangan sungguhan. Jongin tidak mau menikah muda! Dia masih ingin kuliah dan bekerja!

Penyesalan juga membebani hati Jongin.

Menolak pernyataan cinta dari pria sesempuran Sehun itu adalah perbuatan yang hanya akan orang idiot lakukan. Dan Jongin baru saja melakukannya. Pasti sekarang Sehun tidak mungkin masih menyukai Jongin kan? Dengan sikap Jongin yang begitu kekanakan dan konyol.

God, demi Tuhan. Sehun adalah pria yang di idamkan banyak orang. Tampan, mapan, cerdas dan dikenal dengan perilakunya yang sopan dan baik. Jongin sering mendengar jika anak para pengusaha besar di Korea Selatan kebanyakan arogan dan Sehun memiliki reputasi yang begitu bersih. Jongin jadi penasaran bagaimana sikap arogan para anak orang kaya lainnya jika Sehun termasuk rendah hati.

Bukannya Sehun kurang ajar—well, sedikit. Tapi menarik seseorang begitu saja ditengah makan siang adalah sikap yang kurang sopan. Lalu Sehun kadang juga seenaknya sendiri pada Jongin. Menariknya kesana kemari, membelikan baju mahal, mengajak makan siang lalu tadi barusan Sehun menciumnya sembarangan!

Okelah mereka pernah tidur bersama. Tapi itu kan hanya one night stand! Hubungan mereka sekarang hanyalah hubungan pertunangan palsu yang akan berakhir dalam beberapa bulan. Jongin kadang menyesali keputusannya untuk membantu Sehun jika semuanya berakhir serumit ini.

Memangnya apa sih yang rumit Kim?

Kau yang membuat semuanya rumit Kim.

Jongin memandangi cincin berlian yang beberapa hari lalu Sehun berikan untuknya. Maukah dia sungguhan menjadikan cincin ditangannya menjadi cincin tunangan sungguhan? Jongin tidak tahu…

Lamunan Jongin terhenti ketika bunyi bel menggema diseluruh rumahnya. Kening Jongin mengerut, ini kan baru pukul tujuh dan untuk apa Noona-nya memencet bel. Apa Noona-nya sudah mulai pikun dan lupa kode rumahnya sendiri?

Detak jantung Jongin meningkat.

Jangan-jangan perampok. Tapi perampok tidak akan memencet bel pintu korbannya? Atau jangan-jangan pembunuh? Imajinai Jongin belakangan sangat kacau karena adanya Sehun dikepalanya.

Jongin mengintip dari jendela dan melihat sebuah motor besar terparkir didepan rumahnya. Lalu ada siluet pria yang ia yakini orang yang membunyikan bel rumahnya. Jongin semakin heran, pasalnya motor didepan rumahnya itu bukan motor murah. Itu motor yang harganya setara dengan mobil.

Jongin mengintip dari bagian rumahnya yang lain.

Oh Sehun?

Hati Jongin rasanya mencelos.

Sehun kerumahnya?

Harusnya Jongin tahu kalau Sehun akan segera menghubunginya dan ia sama sekali belum tahu alasan apa yang akan ia berikan kalau Sehun bertanya kenapa tadi ia pergi begitu saja. Menjawab dengan jujur? Rasanya kok jawaban Jongin akan terlihat sangat kekanakan walaupun kenyataannya Jongin memang masih anak-anak.

Bel rumah Jongin berbunyi lagi.

"Jongin?" Suara Sehun terdengar lega ketika Jongin sudah berdiri didepannya dengan kepala menunduk. "Jongin, ini untukmu."

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan sebuket bunga didepan wajahnya. Buket bunga mawar merah besar yang begitu cantik. Jongin yakini buket itu paling tidak berisi lima puluh batang mawar merah. Cantik sekali.

"U-untukku?" Jongin merona melihat pemberian Sehun. Baru pertama kali seumur hidupnya Jongin menerima bunga dan sebagai tipe orang yang romantis, Jongin langsung merasa seluruh dadanya dipenuhi bunga.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Sehun bertanya sambil tersenyum. Jongin menatap Sehun dan ia baru saja memperhatikan penampilan Sehun. Biasanya Sehun selalu terlihat dengan pakaian resmi yang mahal tapi kali ini?

Pakaian Sehun masih mahal hanya saja tidak seperti biasanya.

Celana jeans biru tua yang sobek dilututnya. Kaus putih polos dan juga jaket kulit hitam serta sepatu boots yang biasa digunakan para pengendara motor. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan penampilan Sehun. Apakah Sehun aslinya seorang bad boy seperti ini?

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Aku baru mencobanya sekali ini.." Sehun terlihat sedikit salah tingkah melihat tatapan Jongin.

"Uh, ak-aku tidak tahu kalau Hyung punya pakaian kasual seperti ini." Jongin membukakan pintu rumahnya lebih lebar agar Sehun bisa masuk.

"Aku memang baru saja membelinya."

"Huh? Untuk apa?" Jongin lebih heran lagi mendengar jawaban Sehun. Kalau pakaian seperti ini bukan gaya Sehun, untuk apa pria itu membelinya?

"Aku pikir kau lebih suka pria yang sedikit pemberontak dan juga bad boy." Sehun kini terlihat merona. Hal yang baru pertama kali Jongin lihat. Mendengar jawaban Sehun pun Jongin ikut merona, jadi Sehun berdandan seperti ini untuk dirinya? Apa motor itu juga baru saja Sehun beli karena bagian dari gaya bad boy-nya?

"A-aku sebenarnya lebih menyukai Hyung yang biasanya." Jongin menjawab lirih dengan malu-malu. "Dari mana Hyung menduga aku suka pria bad boy?"

"Teman makan siangmu tadi terlihat seperti bad boy. Seenaknya saja mencubit dan mengusap kepala orang lain. Apa dia tidak melihat cincin yang kau pakai?" Sehun berkata setengah mengomel dan Jongin pun tertawa.

Dari mananya Minho itu bad boy?

Sukanya saja menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

"Kalau begitu Hyung lebih bad boy dong, Hyung meniduriku sembarangan." Jongin berkata dengan wajah menggoda membuat Sehun menggaruk lehernya. Padahal baru sekali ia melakukan hal nekat membawa sembarangan orang keranjangnya, tapi kesannya ia adalah penjahat kelamin yang mau dengan lubang manapun.

"Hyung jangan merasa bersalah. Aku juga menginginkannya malam itu. Aku tahu Hyung bukan seorang bad boy." Jongin langsung merasa bersalah karena melihat Sehun yang tidak nyaman.

"Jongin, apa kau sungguh-sungguh dan sama sekali tidak menyukaiku?" Sehun menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Belum sempat keduanya duduk diruang tamu namun Sehun dengan cepat langsung menuju inti permasalahan.

"Uh.."

"Aku bisa menunggu jika alasannya kau belum siap." Sehun menarik Jongin agar berdiri didepannya.

"Hyung.." Jongin menatap mata Sehun. "Aku sebenarnya merasa malu karena tindakanku tadi."

"Harusnya aku yang malu. Aku menyatakan perasaan dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis ditambah aku tidak pernah mengajakmu berkencan sama sekali tiba-tiba aku mengatakan cinta." Sehun yang sebelas tahun lebih tua dari Jongin tentu saja lebih dewasa dan bisa meraba-raba keadaan.

Hanya saja tetap aneh ada seseorang yang menolak cintanya seperti tadi namun bagi Sehun itu menunjukkan jika Jongin bukanlah pemuda biasa. Jongin tidak mencari sesuatu apapun darinya yang akan merugikannya, seperti harta dan popularitas misal.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?"

Jongin malah cemberut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Harusnya kan Sehun berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Jongin. Harusnya kan Sehun terlihat gugup dan takut kalau cintanya tidak diterima. Tapi kenapa Sehun sok yakin begini sih?

"Hyung tidak romantis!" Jongin dengan kesal memukul Sehun dengan buket bunga yang masih ia bawa dan Sehun pun terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolakku sayang, kau pun begitu. Semua orang selalu jatuh dalam pesonaku." Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin, mengeluarkan senyuman yang biasa ia gunakan untuk men

"Jadi, Hyung akan meninggalkanku sama seperti orang yang juga jatuh dalam pesona Hyung?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu menolakku?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Well, tidak mungkin kan Hyung akan serius denganku?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dari tangannya. Jongin menuju ruang tengah dimana ada sebuah vas kosong.

"Aku masih tujuh belas tahun dan aku rasa aku tidak memiliki kualifikasi sebagai calon istri dari salah satu pewaris Oh Corporation." Jongin membawa vas kosong itu menuju dapur untuk mengisinya dengan air wastafels dan Sehun mengikuti setiap langkah Jongin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tujuh belas tahun? Kau tidak akan tujuh belas tahun selamanya kan?" Sehun berkata dan mengambil vas yang sudah dipenuhi air itu, ia yakin jika tangan langsing Jongin akan keberatan membawa vas itu. "Dan memangnya apa kualifikasi untuk menjadi istriku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin berasal dari keluarga yang—" Jongin tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena bibirnya tiba-tiba dikecup oleh sebuah bibir yang belakangan ini sering ia pikirkan.

"Kau tahu itu adalah hal yang paling aku benci. Ketika kau anak seorang milioner semua orang berpikir jika mereka harus menjadi anak milinoner juga agar bisa berteman atau bahkan makan siang denganku. Apakah anak milioner tidak bisa merasakan kehidupan sosial seperti layaknya orang lain? Jatuh cinta pada siapapun yang mereka pilih?" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Jongin menatap mata Sehun yang terlihat terluka, sama seperti beberapa jam lalu ketika mereka berada di apartemen Sehun. Sehun pasti pengalaman kurang mengenakkan tentang pertemanan.

"Hyung.." Jongin menyentuh pipi Sehun lembut, berusaha menenangkan Sehun. "Hyung aku hanya berkata secara realistis. Dunia yang Hyung miliki beda dengan duniaku. Aku hanya pemuda biasa, sangat biasa. Hyung bisa meninggalkanku setelah Hyung bosan denganku."

"Jadi benar begitu, itu alasanmu menolakku?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara sedih.

"Uh, sedikit banyak."

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalku lebih dulu? Bahkan ketika kau menyukaiku, kau memilih untuk tidak mencobanya terlebih dahulu?" Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sikapnya adalah sikap orang yang sudah takut kalah sebelum berperang. Jongin bahkan tidak pernah memiliki traumatis akan percintaan tapi kenapa ia begitu sulit untuk membuka dirinya untuk dicintai dan mencintai?

"Hyung.."

"Jongin, tolong kenali aku lebih dulu. Kita akan berkencang selama satu bulan, setelah itu kau boleh mempertimbangkan untuk menerima cintaku.." Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ba-baiklah.." Jongin mengangguk kecil setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Good, ayo berkencan!" Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menarik tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa Jongin sadari, bibirnya membentu senyuman kecil. Apa susahnya sih menerima Sehun langsung?

Kini Jongin dan Sehun duduk disofa ruang tengah rumah Kim.

Sehun yang ingin terus dekat dengan Jongin, merangkul erat-erat Jongin sampai Jongin terlihat kurang nyaman duduknya. Jongin sendiri yang pengalaman berkencannya sangat minim hanya menunduk malu. Kenapa dulu waktu ia telanjang didepan Sehun ia tidak malu tapi kini hanya duduk bersebalahan saja ia merona seperti tomat?

"Jongin, apa kau memiliki traumatis dalam percintaan?" Sehun bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Uh, tidak. Kenapa?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau menolak cintaku padahal sudah jelas kalau kau menyukaiku. Siapa tahu kau takut untuk jatuh cinta." Sehun berkata sambil mengelus rambut Jongin lembut.

"Hyung kita baru saling mengenal tiga hari, mana mungkin aku langsung menerima cintamu? Hyung juga menyatakannya tidak romantis, nyaris memperkosaku lagi."

"Lagi? Kapan aku memperkosamu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tidak terima. "Tadi siang kau yang menyodorkan tubuhmu!"

"Hyung!" Jongin mencubit lengan Sehun keras. Apa harus sevulgar itu sih kata-katanya?

"Aku benar-benar penasaran denganmu Jong. Kau itu kadang bisa terlihat dewasa, kadang manja, kadang menggemaskan, kadang galak. Sebenarnya seperti apa dirimu?" Sehun memandang wajah Jongin lekat-lekat dari samping.

"Maka dari itu aku menolak pernyataan Hyung, Hyung saja sama sekali tidak mengenalku." Jongin ingin sekali memandang wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya tapi ia tidak tahu apakah dia kuat. "Apa Hyung tipe yang mudah jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak. Aku sebenarnya baru sekali menjalin hubungan serius."

"Berarti yang tidak serius banyak?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku baru sekali menyatakan cinta pada seseorang sebelum aku bertemu dirimu. Kau adalah yang pertama membuatku bertingkah konyol." Sehun menarik dagu Jongin agar pemuda itu memandangnya. "Apa kau menyukai teman makan siangmu tadi?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya ketika wajah tampan Sehun hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, mata Sehun yang menatapnya dalam-dalam membuat perut Jongin bergolak. Belum lagi pernyataan Sehun yang menyatakan jika dirinya membuat pria itu bertingkah konyol. Jongin jadi merasa...begitu bahagia.

"Du-dulu."

"Baguslah kalau dulu karena sekarang kau hanya boleh menyukaiku." Sehun tersenyum lebar hingga mata tegasnya berubah menjadi begitu menggemaskan, menghilangkan kesan dingin yang biasanya Sehun tampilkan.

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun dan pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu terus mengobrol. Jongin menceritakan teman-temannya, sekolahnya dan juga orang tuanya. Sehun menceritakan tentang keluarga besarnya, sekolahnya di Eropa dan juga pekerjaan yang akan ia ambil alih dari keluarganya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak bicara tentang pertunangan palsu mereka, mereka hanya bercerita mengikuti alur dan mengenal satu sama lain.

Dalam waktu dua jam Sehun jadi tahu kalau Jongin itu tipe orang yang romantis dan suka bermanja-manja. Meskipun kadang Jongin pendiam tapi pikiran pemuda itu lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Jongin juga jadi mengerti jika kehidupan anak seorang milioner tidaklah gemerlap seperti yang ditampilkan di drama-drama. Sehun mungkin memang memiliki kendaraan mahal dan pakaian-pakaian desainer tapi dibalik kemewahan yang Sehun miliki, pria itu menganggung beban yang besar.

Sehun dan Jongin tampak begitu nyaman satu sama lain. Jongin sudah bersender manja dalam pelukan Sehun dan Sehun juga dengan santainya membelai rambut Jongin atau mengecup kepala Jongin.

"Nini!" Sebuah teriakan seorang wanita mengejutkan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Noona?" Jongin dengan cepat menjauh dari Sehun dan berdiri menyambut kakak perempuannya. Jongin melihat jam dinding ruang tengahnya, jam sembilan lewat sepuluh menit. Astaga, Jongin sampai lupa kalau kakaknya akan pulang sejenak.

"Motor siapa didepan?" Langkah kaki kakaknya terdengar terburu-buru.

"Mo-motor Sehun." Jongin menjawab ragu. Kakak perempuannya memang sudah tahu perihal Sehun, tidak mungkin kan ibu Kim tidak menceritakan berita jika anak bungsunya sudah bertunangan? Untung saja Jongin bisa menahan ibunya agar tidak menyebarkan berita itu pada keluarga besar atau tetangga-tetangga yang lain.

"Sehun?" Suara kakak Jongin terdengar terkejut. Tidak lama kemudian, Hyorin, kaka perempuan Jongin sudah berdiri diruang tengah rumahnya sendiri dengan wajah bengong. Tidak percaya jika Oh Sehun sedang berada diruang tengahnya.

Hyorin bereaksi sama hebohnya dengan ibu Kim. Bahkan Hyorin berlari pulang dari kantornya hanya untuk bertemu Jongin dan membombardir adiknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Sehun, bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan bagaimana mereka bisa bertunangan.

"Noona, bukankah kau harus segera pergi?" Jongin berkata dengan suara pelan. Malu sebenarnya ia melihat reaksi Hyorin yang seolah melihat keajaiban dunia.

"Ah ya, a-aku harus pergi." Hyorin menoleh kearah Jongin. "Tapi aku ingin bicara padamu sesuatu." Hyorin berjalan menuju dapur dan mengisyaratkan agar Jongin mengikutinya.

"Apa kau mau mengusirku agar bisa berduaan dengan Sehun?" Hyorin berbicara agak terlalu keras sampai Jongin menendang kaki kakaknya itu.

"Kau sengaja mengundang Sehun kerumah saat ayah dan ibu pergi?" Hyorin bertanya galak pada adiknya. "Kau masih kecil Jong! Tidak boleh melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

Jongin melotot galak pada kakaknya yang tidak juga segera merendahkan suaranya. Ia yakin sekali kalau Sehun pasti mendengar ocehan tidak masuk akal kakaknya. Memalukan sekali!

"Noona! Sehun Hyung hanya mampir sebentar! Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi!" Jongin mendesis pelan.

"Sehun Hyung? Kenapa tidak mesra sekali panggilanmu?" Hyorin menaikkan alis dan menggoda adiknya yang terlihat kesal.

"Sudahlah sana pergi lembur! Cari uang yang banyak supaya kau bisa cepat menikah!" Jongin dengan kesal mengusir kakaknya.

"Mau bekerja sekeras apapun aku, sepertinya kau yang akan menikah duluan." Hyorin tertawa kecil sambil setengah berlari meninggalkan dapur. Hyorin tahu kalau Jongin kesal digoda seperti itu dan beberapa hari terakhir Hyorin sangat gemar menggoda Jongin soal Sehun.

"Sehun, aku akan pergi lagi. Tolong jangan pulang terlalu larut karena Jongin sedang sedikit sakit jadi harus istirahat cepat." Hyorin berkata pada Sehun dengan setengah mengusir.

"Ah iya. Aku akan segera pulang setelah ini." Sehun mengangguk sopan pada Hyorin. Sehun bisa melihat kekesalan Jongin karena sikap kakaknya walaupun Sehun mengerti betul maksud baik Hyorin. Sehun punya kakak perempuan dan ia sendiri juga sangat protektif pada kakak perempuannya.

Jongin masih cemberut setelah Hyorin pergi.

"Kau tidak ingin aku pulang?" Sehun tersenyum menggoda pada Jongin.

"Bukan begitu!" Jongin menjawab cepat. "Aku cuma kesal karena dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti bayi!"

"Kau memang bayi." Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin gemas dan mengambil jaket kulitnya.

"Hyung mau pulang?" Jongin mendongak melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri dan mengenakan jaketnya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku pulang bukan?" Sehun memakai jaketnya dan menunduk pada Jongin yang duduk disofa.

"A-aku hanya.."

"Kau suka sekali berbohong." Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin mesra. "Kau bilang tidak menyukaiku dan kini kau berpura-pura rela aku akan pulang."

"Siapa yang berbohong!" Jongin mendorong Sehun dengan kesal. Malu karena Sehun mudah sekali membaca dirinya padahal ia selama ini tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

"Fine, aku akan pulang." Sehun menyeringai dan berdiri tegak namun ia bisa melihat bibir penuh Jongin yang semakin mengerucut. Ia biarkan saja Jongin cemberut, pemuda ini sepertinya agak kesulitan mengakui perasaannya sendiri jadi ia beri Jongin kesempatan untuk berkata-kata.

"Apa besok kau akan pergi bekerja di toko buku itu? Besok mungkin aku akan agak sibuk karena Hyung-ku minta ditemani ke bengkel dan aku akan mengikuti rapat saham." Sehun berkata dengan dibumbui kebohongan. Memang ia seharusnya mengikuti rapat saham namun karena ia belum resmi bergabung menjadi salah satu pekerja disana jadi Sehun bisa mangkir dulu.

"Iya besok aku bekerja." Jongin berkata dengan wajah ditekuk. "Aku juga akan pergi dengan teman-temanku setelah itu." Jongin menambahkan.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil menahan senyuman. Sehun ingat betul jika tadi Jongin mengatakan jika besok ia ingin tidur-tiduran dirumah sepulang bekerja. "Aku akan pulang, cepatlah istirahat."

Sehun baru berjalan beberpaa langkah namun ia merasakan sesuatu menarik pakaiannya.

"Hyuung.." Tangan Jongin mencengkram ujung jaket Sehun. Mata besar Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menahan tangis.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun langsung duduk disamping Jongin.

"Hyung kenapa pura-pura tidak tahu kalau aku masih ingin bersama Hyung?!" Jongin berkata kesal dan Sehun pun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau harus belajar mengungkapkan apa isi hatimu Jongin. Kau selalu menunggu orang menduga-duga keinginanmu." Sehun memeluk Jongin yang masih cemberut. "Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu katakan, orang tidak akan mengerti apa maumu jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun."

Jongin terdiam.

"Hyung apa kau dulu sungguhan mengambil jurusan bisnis ketika kuliah?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Kau lebih mirip psikolog, Hyung." Dan Sehun terkekeh.

"Menjadi pebisnis juga harus mengerti psikologis dengan begitu kita bisa memilih lawan bisnis dengan baik atau bagaimana menghadapi lawan bisnis." Sehun menarik Jongin agar menatapnya. "Jadi kau ingin aku tetap disini?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil, begitu menggemaskan.

"Nanti kalau Noonamu pulang bagaimana?"

"Hyung bisa sembunyi dikamarku." Jongin menjawab dan menyenderkan kepalanya lagi didada Sehun. Ah, begini kemarin dia sok jual mahal dan tidak mau menerima mengakui perasaannya tapi kini ditinggal pulang saja tidak mau.

"Dikamarmu?" Alis Sehun naik. "Hm, baiklah dikamarmu."

"Hyung jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Jongin berkata memperingatkan. "Kita baru beberapa jam mulai mencoba berkencan."

"Kenapa tidak?" Sehun tertawa karena Jongin bisa menebak isi kepalanya. "Kita bahkan melakukannya saat kita bukan siapa-siapa."

"Hyung!" Jongin mencubit pinggang Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang nanti tengah malam dan kalau kakakmu pulang aku akan sembunyi dikamarmu." Sehun menarik Jongin agar lebih rapat memeluk dirinya.

"Hyung jaketnya lepas." Jongin merengek manja. Sehun tersenyum dan melepas jaketnya. Sehun suka sekali sisi Jongin yang manja seperti ini. Sehun suka sekali melihat wajah Jongin yang merengut manja ketika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi, Sehun suka mendengar suara Jongin ketika merengek. Sehun kadang menertawai dirinya yang menurutnya sudah berubah jadi gila. Sejak kapan ia suka disuruh-suruh? Tapi dengan Jongin, ia selalu memenuhi apapun yang pemuda itu inginkan.

"Hanya jaket saja yang dilepas?"

"Hyung bisa tidak berhenti berpikiran mesum? Merusak suasana romantis saja." Jongin mendongak dan menatap galak Sehun.

"Hey, aku jadi mesum karena kau." Sehun mencubit hidung mungil Jongin. "Salahmu terlalu seksi, kau harus tahu setiap malam aku susah tidur karena memikirkanmu."

Jongin hanya mencibir mendengar ucapan Sehun karena sebenarnya ia pun begitu. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya sudah berpikiran yang mesum-mesum sejak tadi tapi ia tidak ingin merusak suasana romantis. Jongin juga harus menjaga harga diri dong, sudah cukup dulu ia mau-mau saja Sehun tiduri. Kali ini ia harus jual mahal agar dia kesannya bukan cowok murahan.

"Ceritakan tentangmu lagi."

"Hyung saja yang cerita."

"Baiklah." Sehun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang ingin ia ceritakan. "Dulu, aku pernah diajak temanku untuk jalan-jalan ke Las Vegas waktu masih SMP."

"SMP?" Jongin terkejut.

"Iya, dia bersama kakaknya. Aku diajak dan disana mereka pesta alkohol juga wanita. Aku malah bermain catur bersama penjaga kasino." Sehun bercerita dan tertawa mengingat kelakuan konyolnya dulu.

"Hyung, apa anak-anak orang kaya selalu mudah menghamburkan uang?"

"Kebanyakan. Menurutmu aku gampang menghamburkan uang?" Sehun bertanya balik dan Jongin mengangguk. "Menurutku—bukannya aku sombong—aku tidaklah di didik untuk menjadi orang yang arogan dan sombong namun lingkunganku kebanyakan bersikap seperti itu jadi yah, kadang aku bisa sangat mengesalkan."

"Hyung memang mengesalkan."

"Tapi kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Jual mahal sekali sih adik manis ini." Sehun mengecup pipi tembam Jongin gemas.

"Aku tidak manis!" Jongin cemberut.

"Kalau kau cemberut kau semakin manis."

"Tidak! Aku itu maskulin Hyung!" Sehun tertawa mendengarnya dan Jongin mencubit perut Sehun keras.

"Kau itu sukanya kekerasan sih!"

"Memang!"

"Aku suka, lebih menantang." Sehun berkata dengan raut wajah yang mesum. Jongin kembali mencubit perut Sehun keras. "Cubit aku lagi dan aku akan menciummu."

Jongin mencubit perut Sehun lagi.

Sehun benar-benar mencium Jongin.

Bukan ciuman lembut seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Bibir Sehun meraup rakus bibir Jongin yang sangat ia rindukan. Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dan memeluk tubuh Jongin seraya melumat bibir itu penuh perasaan.

Jongin yang memang sedari tadi sudah ingin sekali mencumbu Sehun hanya mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun. Perlahan-lahan, Jongin sudah tidak lagi duduk disamping Sehun namun berubah jadi dipangkuan Sehun.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas seiring berjalannya waktu.

Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun dengan sangat bersemangat. Tangannya meremas rambut Sehun dan pinggangnya terkadang bergerak sensual diatas pangkuan Sehun. Sehun sendiri semakin bersemangat akan sikap agresif Jongin, tangannya berkali-kali merabai paha Jongin hingga akhirnya menyelinap masuk kedalam celana yang kenakan Jongin, meremas bongkahan pantat Jongin gemas.

"Hmmhh.." Jongin melenguh kecil disela-sela ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka saling melilit dan beradu, berusaha mendominasi. Awalnya Sehun berusaha menguasai permainan namun Jongin terus berusaha mengambil alih hingga akhirnya Sehun biarkan Jongin menguasai bibirnya.

"Sekarang siapa yang mesum? Hm?" Sehun berkata dengan suara serak ketika ciuman mereka terputus. Jongin dengan wajah memerah menatap Sehun yang tampak begitu menggoda.

"Kalau boleh jujur, kau adalah pria terseksi yang pernah aku temui. Kadang aku tidak percaya kau masih tujuh belas tahun." Sehun meremas pantat Jongin lebih keras, membuat selangkangan mereka menempel semakin ketat.

"Hyung juga sangat seksi, aku ingin punya otot perut seperti punya Hyung." Jongin berkata pelan sambil menyentuh perut Sehun yang masih berbalut kaos.

"Kau tidak akan pernah dan tidak boleh punya otot." Sehun mendorong pinggang Jongin agar menggesek tonjolan miliknya lagi.

"Kenapa? Hyung takut aku jadi top?" Jongin bertanya usil dan Sehun tertawa.

"Dengan penis seperti ini kau ingin jadi top?" Sehun meremas selangkangan Jongin membuat pemiliknya mengerang sensual.

"Ish, sombong sekali yang penisnya besar." Jongin merengut.

"Aku begitu bahagia malam ini karena kau akhirnya milikku."

"Milik Hyung? Aku tidak pernah setuju jadi milik Hyung." Jongin berkata menggoda.

"Hah, kau selalu jual mahal." Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin mesra. "Kalau kau bukan milikku, harusnya kau lari ketika aku melakukan hal ini.." Tangan Sehun perlahan meraba menuju lubang Jongin dan merabanya perlahan.

"Hmmmhhh…Hyung janganhhh…" Jongin memberontak dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada lube." Jongin menjawab pelan dan Sehun tertawa.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, kau tahu itu?" Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekali dan mendorong tubuh Jongin agar berbaring diatas sofa. Jongin dengan manja menggigit bibirnya, suka sekali cara kasar Sehun memperlakukannya.

"Boleh aku melihat didalam sini?" Sehun menyentuh tonjolan Jongin dan meremasnya pelan. Jongin mengangguk cepat. Sehun pun dengan segera menarik celana Jongin beserta celana dalamnya. Penis mungil Jongin sudah berdiri tegak dengan kepala yang mengilap oleh cairan precum.

"Begini kau bilang aku mesum? You dirty boy!" Sehun mengerang perlahan melihat pemandangan panas itu. Jongin dengan sengaja melebarkan kakinya agar Sehun bisa melihat penis juga lubang ketatnya.

"Hyung aku merasa seperti pria murahan." Jongin berkata lirih.

"Kenapa? Kau mengangkang hanya untukku, itu bukan murahan." Sehun dengan cepat meletakkan dirinya diantara kaki Jongin, wajahnya kini sudah begitu dekat dengan bagian terintim Jongin.

"Hyung tidak menganggapku murahan?" Jongin bertanya sambil menahan nafas, matanya menatap Sehun yang sudah sangat dekat dengan kepala penisnya.

"Tidak pernah." Sehun menjawab dan mengecup ujung penis Jongin. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu langsung mendongak dan mengerang penuh nikmat. Sehun yang menyukai desahan Jongin mengecup ujung penis Jongin lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Hingga Sehun mengulum penis mungil itu dengan mudah kedalam mulutnya. Jongin mendesah dan mengerang merasakan penis kecilnya dimanjakan, ia berusaha memandang kepala Sehun yang bergerak diantara kakinya namun kenikmatan yang melandanya sangatlah intens hingga membuka matapun Jongin tak sanggup.

"H-hyunghh.." Paha Jongin mulai bergetar. "Hnghh…uhhh…te-terus Hyunghh…hangghhh…shhh…."

Sehun menyedot kuat penis dimulutnya sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya lagi, memanjakan Jongin yang sudah diambang surga dunia. Lidah Sehun menggoda lubang penis Jongin sementara tangannya meremas dua bola kembar Jongin yang semakin berat.

"Ja-jangan berhenti Hyunghh..akkhhh…mhhmmm…uuhhh…shhh…" Jongin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya tidak sabar. Akhirnya setelah bermalam-malam ia hanya bermain dengan tangannya, sesuatu yang jauh lebih nikmat membantu mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Sayangnya Sehun berhenti.

Tepat ketika Jongin sudah akan mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya.

"Hyuuuungggg!" Jongin terlihat sangat kesal.

"Menungging." Sehun tidak peduli dengan rengekan Jongin dan memerintah Jongin untuk membalik tubuhnya. Jongin dengan patuh membalikkan tubuhnya hingga pantat sintalnya menghadap wajah Sehun yang menyeringai puas. Tanpa banyak menunggu, Sehun memukul sekali pantat sintal itu dan membuka bongkahan yang sering kali ia bayangkan ketika akan tidur. Lubang merah muda yang pernah sekali ia cicipi menyambutnya dan Sehun bersiul senang.

Sehun mengecup lubang ketat Jongin dan Jongin melenguh.

Sehun menjilat kecil lubang itu dan Jongin mengerang.

"Hyung please manjakan aku." Jongin berkata dengan suara bergetar. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan memukul pantat Jongin lagi sebelum ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bongkahan seksi didepannya.

"Ohhh…Hyunghhh…uhhh…anghhh….shhhh…" Jongin mencengkram bantal sofa yang berada dibawahnya ketika lidah dan bibir Sehun melesak dalam lubang laparnya. Sehun mencengkram kedua pahanya agar Jongin tidak banyak bergerak.

"Hnnghh…Hyunghh…Se-sehun Hyunghh…akkkhhh…" Lidah Sehun yang hangat menggesek bibir lubang Jongin dan perlahan menggaruk dinding anusnya. Awalnya lembut hingga akhirnya Sehun dengan rakus menyedot, menjilat, mengulum dan menusuk lubang ketat itu dengan lidah dan bibirnya.

"Hmmhh…enak sekalihhh….ohhh…hngghhh…" Jongin menunggingkan pantatnya semakin tinggi agar Sehun bisa menenggelamkan lidahnya semakin dalam. Sehun mengerang dan mengirimkan getaran pada anus Jongin yang sudah berkedut-kedut.

"Akkhhh…hnnghhhh…H-hyunghhh…mhhhmmm…" Jongin berusaha menggapai penisnya yang menggantung menyakitkan diantara kakinya namun Sehun dengan cepat menepis tangan Jongin.

"Hands off dirty boy." Sehun menampar penis tegang Jongin membuat lendir bening yang keluar dari sana mengucur semakin deras.

"Ahh..sa-sakit Hyunghh.." Jongin berjengit merasakan nyeri yang menyerang penisnya. Sehun menampar penis Jongin sekali lagi sebelum mengecap lubang merah muda pemuda itu lagi.

"Ohhh…ahhhh…Hyungghhh….akkhhhh…" Jongin mendesah lebih keras. Tangan besar Sehun yang tadi menahan pahanya kini berada pada penisnya. Memijat benda mungil itu sesekali dan juga mengocoknya pelan.

"Hngghh…ahhh…Hyunghh…le-lebih cepathhh…" Jongin berusaha mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sehun tentu saja tahu jika Jongin sudah dekat lagi dengan puncaknya dan ia menusuk lidahnya semakin dalam pada lubang Jongin juga mengocok penis Jongin semakin cepat.

"Ohh…Hyungghhh…a-akuhh…akhhh…hngghhh…nyahhh…hhmmhh…" Jongin mencengkram bantal sofa semakin kencang, pahanya gemetar karena tidak kuat menopang berat badannya sendiri.

"Oh Tuhanhh..Hyunghh…Hyunghhh..anghhh…" Jongin bergetar keras ketika kocokan Sehun pada tangannya semakin cepat. "Hyunghh..mmhhmmm..a-aku—NO PLEASE HYUNGGHH! HENTIKAN!"

Desahan Jongin berubah menjadi teriakan putus asa ketika tangan yang sedari tadi mengocok dan memanjakan penisnya jadi mencengkram erat pangkal penisnya yang akan mengeluarkan cairan cinta.

"P-please Hyunghh..sa-sakithhh…ahhh…" Sehun tidak mempedulikan rintihan memohon Jongin, ia tetap melumat dan menusuk lubang anus Jongin dengan lidahnya.

"Akhh…shhhh…Se-sehun Hyunghhh…uuhhhh…." Jongin nyaris menangis karena tubuhnya terus dirangsang namun ia tidak diijinkan untuk orgasme. Sehun masih terus dan terus menusuki anus Jongin dengan lidahnya tidak peduli dengan rengekan kesakitan Jongin atau penis Jongin yang berkedut-kedut ditangannya.

"Hyunghh..pleasehh..let me cumhh..anghhh…sa-sakit sekalihhh…" Jongin memohon lagi, berharap Sehun berbaik hati dan membiarkannya mendapatkan orgasme karena Jongin bisa merasakan jika gelombang orgasme mulai mendekatinya lagi.

"Ohh..ahhh…Hyunghhh…akhhh…hngghhhh…." Jongin bingung harus menangis atau mendesah karena rasa sakit dan nikmat datang bersamaan menerpa tubuhnya. "Hyunghh…uuhhh…ahhh…Hyunghhhh!"

Sehun melesakkan lidahnya dalam-dalam dan juga melepas cengkramannya pada penis Jongin, membiarkan sperma Jongin keluar mengotori sofa rumah keluarga Kim. Sehun memandang tubuh Jongin yang bergetar ketika orgasme, oh..betapa indah tubuh pemuda didepannya ini.

"Hmmh..uhh..hahh.." Jongin terengah-engah dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa yang kini kotor oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Banyak sekali.." Sehun berkomentar melihat betapa banyak sperma yang dikeluarkan Jongin. Pemuda itu merona mendengarnya dan berbalik untuk menatap Sehun yang sudah diselimuti gairah yang harus segera mendapatkan pemuasan.

"Hyung, aku rasa Hyung tidak akan pulang malam ini." Jongin tersenyum nakal dan mencolek spermanya sendiri dari perutnya lalu mengemut telunjuk lentiknya dengan sensual.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan kalau kau mengusirku aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau selesai bertanggung jawab pada little Sehun." Sehun menggeram rendah melihat sikap nakal Jongin. Sehun nyaris lupa bagaimana pemuda ini bisa sangat menggairahkan dan polos disaat bersamaan.

"Kamarku ada disana." Jongin menunjuk sebuah pintu diujung dekat pintu menuju halaman belakang. "Kalau Hyung mau melanjutkannya didapur atau kamar mandi aku tidak masalah." Jongin menambahkan dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau semuanya?" Sehun dengan sigap menggendong Jongin menuju kamar anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu. Sehun benar-benar akan menghabisi Jongin malam ini.

To Be Continue

Yehet!

Karena chapter ini banyak mengandung unsur enaena jadi updatenya habis lebaran yaaaa^^

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu hihi.

Makasih juga udah banyak yang support seri ini, semangat mau ngelanjutinnya kalo gini :)

HunKai udah semi jadian nih hahaha

Gara-gara Jongin jual mahal sih tapi kalo ditembak cowok yang baru kenal semingguan Author juga mikir sih wkwkw

Kalo seganteng Sehun masih mikir ga ya hahahaha

Btw jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Saran dan kritik kalian sangat membantu penulisan seri ini hihi

Gomawo dan selamat merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan^^

Author minta maaf ya kalo banyak salah sama teman-teman sekalian hihi.

Gomawo^^


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Chapter Five

"Good night baby.."

"Good night Hyung."

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau memberiku panggilang yang lebih manis?"

"Good night Hyung sayang. Sudah cukup?"

"Kau sangat tidak romantis Kim Jongin." Seorang pria di akhir dua puluhannya merengut pada pemuda yang sebelas tahun lebih muda darinya. Pemuda itu tidur dalam pelukannya sehingga pria ini yakin si pemuda bisa melihat ekspresi sok manjanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung bisa sok ngambek begitu." Pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang berada dalam pelukan lengan besar yang kokoh itu tertawa kecil. Detik ini keduanya sedang berdempetan dalam tempat tidur milik si pemuda setelah empat atau lima jam bercinta tanpa jeda sama sekali.

Sofa ruang tengah, dapur, kamar mandi dan tentu saja kasur kecil tempat mereka berada sekarang. Ronde terakhir mereka lakukan dikamar mandi sekalian membersihkan diri dari keringat dan juga sperma yang lengket jadi kini keduanya berbaring dengan tubuh bersih dalam selimut tebal yang hangat.

"Jongin, apa kau sudah akan tidur?" Oh Sehun, pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu membelai rambut kekasihnya yang jauh lebih muda.

"Hmm.." Kim Jongin, si kekasih bergumam pelan. Jelas tidur adalah yang ia butuhkan sekarang karena tenaganya sudah dikuras habis oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh telanjang Jongin. Dikecupnya kepala Jongin dan ia menutup matanya, berusaha untuk ikut tidur meskipun mungkin akan sedikit sulit.

Dua menit..

Tiga menit..

Lima menit..

"Hyung, kau tegang lagi?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Uh.." Sehun merasakan pipinya memanas karena ketahuan tegang lagi oleh Jongin. Jongin yang mendengar gumaman tidak jelas Sehun mengartikannya sebagai 'iya, penisku tegang lagi'. Lagi pula sesuatu yang menyentuh pahanya itu sudah menjadi bukti nyata jika Sehun terangsang.

"Kenapa bisa Hyung tegang lagi?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sehun tadi sudah orgasme tiga kali—enam kali untuk Jongin—dan orgasme Sehun tadi juga sangat banyak. Mana mungkin masih ada sisa sperma dalam testis pria itu?

"Sekarang bukan kenapa pertanyaannya tapi bagaimana." Sehun menjawab sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin. Seringai menghiasi wajah Sehun dan Jongin merasakan sesuatu mengancamnya.

"Hyung.." Jongin berusaha untuk duduk dengan susah payah. "Hyung kalau Hyung berpikir tentang hal itu lagi aku mohon jangan.." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan gugup sementara pria itu menyentuh kakinya lembut.

"Hal itu apa Jongin?" Gerakan tangan Sehun semakin lama semakin ke atas. Jongin berusaha bergerak lebih cepat untuk meninggalkan kasur namun pinggang dan pantatnya terasa sangat nyeri dalam setiap gerakan.

"Hyung aku sudah lelah dan badanku sakit semua.." Jongin berusaha berkata dengan suara paling memelas.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun sayang." Tangan Sehun sudah sampai dilutut Jongin dan membuka kaki langsing itu agar menunjukkan dua bagian terintim Jongin. "I am going to do all the works, just spread your legs and enjoy the game."

"Hyung.." Jongin mulai merengek. Sehun sudah berada diantara kakinya dan sorot mata Sehun juga sudah dipenuhi kabut gairah. Jongin mengumpat dalam hati, susah juga ya ternyata punya kekasih. Apalagi kekasihnya punya libido sebesar Sehun, bisa mati dia kalau tiap malam Sehun minta jatah saat sudah menikah. Duh, baru juga jadian beberapa jam udah mikirin nikah saja.

Sehun membelai paha Jongin yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak ciptaannya. Seringainya melebar melihat bagaimana Jongin yang gemetar dan berkaca-kaca tapi penisnya yang tadi setengah tegang sudah sepenuhnya tegang, ia tidak mau dan tidak bisa menghentikan permainannya.

"Hyung please aku lelah.." Jongin merengek lagi, berusaha menutup kakinya namun Sehun dengan kuat menahan sepasang kaki itu agar terus terbuka untuknya.

"Lelah?" Jari-jari Sehun membelai paha dalam Jongin, begitu dekat dengan penis mungil pemuda itu namun jari-jari besar itu tidak menyentuh kejantanan berwarna kemerahan milik Jongin. "Kau yakin sudah lelah?"

Jongin mengerang tertahan.

Geli sekali permainan jari Sehun dipaha dalamnya.

Kalau begini caranya…bisa-bisa Jongin ikut terangsang juga.

"See? Kau belum lelah." Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat penis Jongin yang perlahan mulai menegang dan dada Jongin yang naik turun karena nafas pemuda itu semakin memberat.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin sudah masuk kedalam permainannya semakin berani menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya. Pria itu meninding Jongin hingga dada dan pinggang mereka bergesekan.

"Hyunghh.." Jongin mengerang tertahan. Suaranya masih serak akibat permainan mereka sebelumnya.

"Hmm?" Sehun mengendusi aroma Jongin yang ia sukai.

"K-kiss me.." Jongin berkata lirih dengan wajah memerah, entah karena malu atau terangsang.

"Anything for my dirty boy." Sehun bergumam pelan sebelum melumat bibir penuh Jongin penuh nafsu. Jongin yang tadinya sudah mengantuk dan lelah kini membalas lumatan Sehun semampunya.

"Hnghh.." Lengan Jongin memeluk leher Sehun dan meremas rambut Sehun lemah. Jongin tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Sehun yang kasar dan menuntut jadi ia hanya bisa membiarkan Sehun menguasai bibir dan tubuhnya.

Tangan Sehun bermain pada dua tonjolan sensitif milik Jongin. Menarik dan mencubiti bagian yang sudah membengkak karena semalaman ia mainkan. Jongin yang sudah lemas semakin lemas karena ulah Sehun, pemuda ini sudah benar-benar masuk dan pasrah akan apapun yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Hyu-hyunghmhhpp..ashhmmpph.." Jongin mulai kehabisan nafas dan ia perlu mendesah untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan. Putingnya yang dipijat lembut, penisnya yang bergesekan dengan penis raksasa Sehun juga bibir Sehun yang bergerak ahli memanjakan bibirnya.

Sehun menjauh sejenak dari untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya.

Menggemaskan dan menggairahkan.

"Jongin kemarilah." Sehun berdiri meninggalkan tubuh Jongin. Tangan Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Jongin duduk diantara kakinya yang sudah terbuka lebar, menunjukkan penis raksasa yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Jongin memerah melihat penis Sehun.

Biarpun semalaman ia sudah merasakan dan memanjakan benda besar itu, Jongin masih malu melihatnya. Ukurannya yang luar biasa besar seperti penis para pemain video porno yang sering ia tonton belum lagi penis itu sangat tahan lama, Jongin jadi semakin malu dan juga bergairah disaat yang sama saat melihat benda itu.

"Kita kehabisan lube jadi kau harus bekerja sedikit lebih keras kalau kau tak mau kesakitan." Sehun mengocok penisnya dengan gerakan lamban. Seringai yang tadi ia tampilkan kini muncul lagi. Jongin yang sok malu begini membuat nafsu Sehun seolah disiram bensin.

Jongin merangkak perlahan menuju Sehun yang duduk dikaki kasur. Biarpun terlihat seperti malu-malu, Sehun bisa melihat jika sorot mata Jongin sama seperti miliknya, sudah dipenuhi gairah. Lihat itu bagaimana Jongin memandangi penis Sehun nyaris tidak berkedip.

"C'mon dirty boy, bukankah ini mainan favoritmu? Hm?" Sehun mengusap rambut Jongin ketika pemuda itu sudah berada diantara kakinya namun belum juga mulai memanjakan penisnya.

"Hmm.." Pipi Jongin semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Pria ini tahu sekali kalau Jongin sangat lemah dengan dirty talk. Tangan langsing Jongin menyentuh batang penis Sehun perlahan dan pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu mendesis pelan.

"Hyung ingin aku mengulumnya atau mengocoknya?" Jongin mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan (sok) polosnya sementara tangannya masih memijat penis Sehun perlahan.

"Shit." Sehun mengerang melihat Jongin yang begitu menggiurkan. "Suck itu dirty boy, now."

Jongin tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin dengan mata yang sama sekali tidak meninggalkan wajah tidak sabaran Sehun. Sebesar itulah efek dari penis Sehun, bisa membuat Jongin yang tadi menolak dan merengek hingga kini bisa bertingkah seperti pelacur.

"Ssshh…telan habis baby.." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin seraya memejamkan matanya. Mulut Jongin menghisap penisnya sangat perlahan namun terasa sangat ketat dan hangat. Belajar dari mana bocah pendiam seperti Jongin belajar mengulum penis senikmat ini?

Tangan Jongin bergerak perlahan menuju dua bola kembar Sehun untuk meremas dan memijatnya lembut, seirama dengan gerakan kuluman mulutnya pada penis Sehun. Lidah Jongin menjilati setiap inci permukaan penis Sehun sebelum berusaha menelan habis kejantanan Sehun meskipun tidak mungkin.

"Mhhmm…shit.." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin semakin kencang membuat Jongin mengerang perlahan dan erangan itu mengirimkan getaran pada penis Sehun. Pria itu mendesah lagi, getaran itu membuat kenikmatan mulut Jongin berkali-kali lipat.

"Hy-hyung..ke-kenapa—" Jongin merengut tidak suka merasakan tangan Sehun mendorong kasar dirinya. Jongin memandang penis Sehun yang kini berkilat oleh liurnya dengan sedikit tidak rela, ia masih ingin mengulum benda itu…

"All on fours." Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin lagi agar pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu menungging. Jongin yang awalnya kesal langsung bersemangat, ugh, lubangnya sudah lapar lagi meskipun masih sedikit nyeri.

"Hyung pelan ya.." Jongin melongok kebelakang untuk melihat Sehun yang sedang menambah pelumas pada penisnya dengan air liur pria itu sendiri.

"Tidak janji." Sehun menjawab santai dan mendorong perut Jongin agar pantat sintal Jongin semakin menungging, menujukkan lubang merah yang sedikit lecet.

"Hyung aku serius pan-akhhh!" Jongin menjerit saat rasa nyeri menyapa bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat seprai untuk menyalurkan rasa nyeri itu karena Jongin tahu jika Sehun tidak akan menghentikan aksinya meskipun ia merengek kesakitan.

"Akhh..akhirnya.." Suara Sehun yang rendah terdengar begitu dekat ditelinga Jongin. Bulu kuduk Jongin merinding merasakan nafas Sehun ditelinganya. Beruntung pula pemuda ini karena Sehun tidak segera menghentakan pinggulnya dan menambah luka pada bibir lubang itu.

"Baby kau masih sangat ketat." Sehun mengelus pantat Jongin sambil mengecupi pundak sempit pemuda itu.

"Ssshh…penis Hyung yang terlalu besar." Jongin mendesis kegelian karena ciuman Sehun dan juga tangan Sehun yang kini merabai paha dalamnya.

"Dirty boy seperti kau hanya akan puas dengan penis seperti ini, bukan begitu?" Sehun sedikit menghentakkan pinggulnya agar penisnya semakin tenggelam dalam lubang Jongin. Gerakan kecil itu memberikan dampak yang luar biasa bagi Jongin, erangan terdengar jelas dari bibir Jongin. Prostatnya baru saja ditusuk dengan sangat telak. Baru beberapa kali mereka menghabiskan malam bersama tapi Sehun sepertinya sudah tahu benar letak prostatnya.

"Jawab Kim Jongin." Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya lagi membuat Jongin mengeluarkan erangan nyaring.

"A-aku..mmhhmm…" Jongin berusaha berkata-kata namun tangan nakal Sehun membuat Jongin merinding diseluruh tubuhnya. Tangan sialan itu sedang mengocok penisnya dengan gerakan lambat sementara sesekali mengorek lubang urin Jongin yang sensitif.

"Tell me who can satisfy a slut like you, dirty boy.." Sehun meremas kencang penis mungil Jongin yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Angghh..sakit Hyunghh…" Jongin meremas seprai dibawahnya semakin kencang. Remasan Sehun barusan sangat menyakitkan, membuat mata Jongin berkunang-kunang. "A-aku suka penis besar Hyunghh..akhh…" Jongin merengek kesakitan lagi karena Sehun kembali meremas penisnya.

"Aku suka penis Hyung dan hanya penis Hyung yang bisa memuaskanku..akhh…please Hyung sakit sekali penisku jangan diremashhh.." Sehun bukannya melepas remasan pada penis Jongin tapi malah mempereratnya, menunjukkan jika ia belum puas terhadap jawaban dari Jongin.

"Akhhh…" Jongin mengerang kesakitan lagi. "Aku ad-adalah pelacur yang me-menyukai penis besarhh…nghh…ak-aku hanya suka penis besar dan hanya penis besar milik Oh Sehun yang ku sukai..anghh…"

Sehun menyeringai lebar mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Pemuda manis ini cepat belajar.

Terbukti dengan bagaimana Jongin tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membuat Sehun merasa senang.

"Good boy.." Sehun kembali berbisik pada telinga Jongin dan mengecupi wajah manis yang sudah bermandikan keringat. "Karena kau sudah menjadi anak baik, akan ada hadiah yang menunggu.."

"Nyahhh…akkhhhh…uhhh…" Jongin nyaris terjerembab karena Sehun tiba-tiba menghentakkan pinggangnya dengan keras. Jongin belum sempat memperbaiki posisinya ketika Sehun sekali lagi menghentakkan pinggangnya, kembali menusuk prostatnya dengan akurat.

"Damn kau sangat ketat.." Sehun tidak lagi menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Jongin, kini pria itu berlutut dengan tangan mencengkram pinggang Jongin erat sementara pinggangnya sendiri bergerak maju mundur untuk mencari kenikmatan duniawi.

"Ughh..ahhh…pe-pelan sedikit Hyunghh…angghhh…" Jongin berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak semakin jatuh keatas kasur. Tubuh Jongin memang lemah jika Sehun sudah menusuk prostatnya seperti ini, rasanya semua otot dan tulang yang ia miliki berubah menjadi jelly.

"Ohhh…anghhh…Hyungghhh…mmmhhmmm…" Jongin pasrah dan tidak berusaha bangkit agar wajahnya tidak menggesek-gesek permukaan seprai. Ia biarkan kenikmatan menguasai tubuhnya, mendidihkan darahnya dan seolah melumpuhkan seluruh kemampuan fisiknya.

"Uhhh…yahhh…Hyunghhh…nyahhh…" Jongin mengerang dan mendesah. Tumbukan Sehun semakin lama semakin cepat dan pendek-pendek, nyaris tidak memberikan jeda untuk Jongin agar setidaknya bisa mengambil nafas.

"Kau suka ini bukan dirty boy?" Sehun menarik pinggul Jongin agar semakin naik kemudian menghentakkan pinggangnya sekeras mungkin.

"Uhh…Hyunghhh…ooohhhh…nyahhhh…." Jongin mendesah nyaring. Ya Tuhan, rasa sakit yang tadi ia derita ketika penis Sehun memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya sama sekali sirna. Diganti rasa nikmat yang teramat sangat.

"Hngghh…akkhhh…Hyunghh..e-enak sekali Hyunghh…nyahhh…" Jongin kacau dan Sehun suka melihat itu. Sehun suka jika bottom-nya kacau dan tidak karuan seperti ini. Melihat Jongin yang kemarin-kemarin sok jual mahal kini bersimbah tanpa daya didepannya adalah sebuah kepuasan untuk Sehun.

"Ahhh…yahhh…Hyunghh…le-lebih dalam Hyunghh…nghh…" Rasa lelah yang mendera Jongin sirna entah kemana. Tubuh molek itu kini diselimuti adrenalin yang membuat Jongin mampu bergerak menambah kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mhhmm…ohhh…disanahhh…disanahh…akkhhhh…ngahhh…" Jongin menjerit seperti pelacur dan Sehun semakin bersemangat menumbuk lubang ketat kekasihnya yang semakin ketat seiring jalannya waktu.

Sehun beberapa kali memukul bongkahan pantat Jongin yang bergoyang-goyang menggoda dan setiap pukulan yang ia layangkan telinganya akan dimanjakan oleh desahan sensual Jongin. Bukannya kesakitan, desahan itu seolah meminta Sehun untuk memukulnya lebih keras.

"I never know you're not only a dirty boy but a slut too. A demanding slut to be exact, never satisfied with just a big cock.." Kata-kata Sehun membakar birahi Jongin. Ya, Jongin memang pelacur yang selalu haus penis apalagi sejak ia mengenal penis sebesar dan sekuat penis Sehun. Malam-malam Jongin tidak pernah tenang karena ia selalu merindukan bagaimana si besar itu menghujam lubangnya, seperti sekarang..

"Ohhh…Hyunghhhh…akkkhhh…you're so bighh…mmhhmm…so good..hngghh..." Jongin semakin cepat menghentakkan pinggangnya kebelakang untuk menyambut tusukan penis Sehun. Dari suara serak dan gemetar Jongin, Sehun bisa tahu jika Jongin sudah dekat. Sangat dekat sampai rasanya lubang ketat Jongin memijat penisnya begitu erat.

"Kau dekat baby?" Sehun meraih penis Jongin yang sedari tadi berguncang-guncang tanpa perhatian. Cairan precum mengotori paha, perut dan seprai namun itu terlihat seksi dimata Sehun.

"Akhh..H-hyunghh..Hyunghh…" Kepala Jongin mulai berputar-putar, penglihatannya mengabur dan bagian bawah perutnya terasa mengencang.

"Ohh..Se-sehun Hyunghh..haaahhhh…"

Dada Jongin melengkung indah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar namun tidak ada suara yang keluar hanya saja Sehun tahu jika Jongin sedang terlempar pada dunia putih dimana kenikmatan dunia terletak.

Penis kecil Jongin menyemburkan sperma untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Tubuh mungil Jongin bergetar sementara lubang anusnya mencengkram dan memijat penis Sehun yang membawanya kedalam dunia penuh nikmat. Air mata Jongin mengalir karena sungguh orgasme bersama Sehun sangatlah luar biasa.

"Ohh..akhhh..astaga..hahh.." Jongin berusaha bernafas ketika gelombang orgasme yang ia rasakan mulai memudar. Pandangannya mulai jelas dan rasa lelah yang tadi ia dera kembali menyapa, bahkan berkali-kali lipat rasanya.

"Oh Hyung, kakiku rasanya—akkhh!" Jongin baru saja ingin mengeluh kelelahan ketika penis Sehun menghentak tubuhnya. Sehun belum keluar? Sial, ini benar-benar malam yang panjang untuk Jongin.

"Hyung ke-keluarkan please aku sudah tidak kuat tol—AKKHH!" Sehun tidak peduli karena sekali lagi ia menghentakkan penisnya, menunjukkan betapa besar dan keras kejantanannya itu.

Sehun menarik Jongin agar berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Sekali lagi baby.." Sehun meraih penis Jongin yang tertidur dan mengocoknya cepat. Sangat cepat hingga dalam sekejap penis itu sudah tegang lagi.

"H-hyunghh..ja-jangan please…aku lelah sekali…." Jongin mencoba memohon walaupun ia tahu itu percuma. Sehun yang membutuhkan pelepasan sesegera mungkin tidak membuang banyak waktu dan mulai bergerak lagi. Menyiksa prostat Jongin yang overly sensitive.

"H-hyunghhh..ohh..be-berhenti…" Jongin ingin sekali menendang tubuh Sehun atau paling tidak bergerak menjauh dari Sehun tapi seluruh otot dan tulangnya tidak berfungsi.

"Oh babyhhh…" Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli. Dimatanya Jongin yang merengek seperti ini malah lebih menggoda. Tangan Sehun mencengkram pergelangan kaki Jongin dan membuka kaki itu lebar-lebar.

"Hyu-hyunghh..he-hentikan.." Jongin menatap miris lubang anusnya yang dipaksa membuka lebar untuk penis kekasihnya. "Hyung aku tidak kuathhh..ahhh…terlalu sensitif Hyunghhh…uhhh…"

"Kau akan keluar sekali lagi bersamaku baby.." Sehun berkata penuh keyakinan sembari terus menghujam prostat Jongin yang sudah bengkak semakin membengkak. Tangannya kembali meraih penis Jongin agar pemuda itu segera mendekati puncak bersamanya.

"Nyahhh…please…please..aku sudah tidak bisa orgasme lagi Hyunghh…akkhhh…" Jongin kelimpungan. Sensasi yang familiar dengan cepat menyebar kedalam setiap syaraf tubuh Jongin. "Ughhh…a-aku akan mengulum penis Hyung saja pleasehh..pleasehhh…"

"Shit kau semakin ketat.." Sehun mendorong kaki Jongin agar tubuh langsing itu tertekuk menjadi dua, menujukkan lubang merah yang semakin lecet. Posisi baru ini membuat lubang Jongin menelan penis Sehun semakin dalam, prostat Jongin juga dengan mudah untuk ditumbuk.

"Uhh..ahhh…Hyunghhh…ngahhhh…" Jongin kembali meneteskan air matanya lagi. Pemuda ini tidak bisa merasakan segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya, hanya Sehun yang bisa ia rasakan. Bagaimana tangan besar Sehun menahan kakinya agar terus menempel didadanya, bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang seperti hewan buas, bagaimana penis gemuk dan keras Sehun menggesek setiap senti dinding anusnya.

"Ohh…shithh..Hyunghhh…no..pleasehhh..stophhh…angghhhh…." Jongin mencengkram headboard kasurnya agar ia tidak berguncang-guncang terlalu keras. Tulang-tulangnya kembali terasa ringan dan sensasi menyenangkan berkumpul dibawah perutnya.

"Akhh...I'm going to fill you good.." Sehun mengocok penis Jongin lagi dengan gerakan sama cepatnya dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Jongin yang sudah diambang batas kenikmatan duniawi seolah terlempar dengan keras kedalam dunia putih yang menguras seluruh tenaganya.

"HYUNGHHHHH!" Jongin orgasme dengan erangan keras. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar sembari mengeluarkan cairan putih nan kental dari penisnya, mengotori tangan besar Sehun.

Orgasme Jongin selalu berkali-kali lebih nikmat saat Sehun mengisi anusnya. Begitu juga kali ini, prostat bengkak Jongin disemprot sperma kekasihnya yang berjumlah sangat banyak hingga Jongin bisa merasakan cairan kental milik kekasihnya mengalir keluar dari lubang anusnya yang sempit.

"Oh..Hyunghh.." Jongin masih gemetar bahkan ketika orgasmenya sudah berakhir. Tubuh Sehun ambruk ke atas Jongin dengan nafas putus-putus sama seperti kekasih manisnya. Bibir Sehun mengecup pelipis Jongin lembut sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Kau hebat sekali malam ini.." Sehun mengelap keringat Jongin mesra dan memandang mata cokelat kekasihnya yang sudah nyaris tertutup.

"Hmm tapi aku lelah sekali Hyung." Jongin berkata dengan suara sangat lirih.

"Tidurlah." Sehun bergerak untuk mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Jongin dengan perlahan.

"Hngghh.." Jongin mengerang tidak nyaman karena gerakan Sehun. Jongin bisa merasakan cairan cinta Sehun mengalir keluar dari anusnya dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Rasanya seksi sekali dipenuhi sperma Sehun.

"Hyung peluk." Jongin dengan manja mengulurkan tanganya agar Sehun memeluk dirinya.

"Dasar manja." Sehun terkekeh pelan dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan sang kekasih. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera meletakkan kepalanya didada Sehun.

"Hyung aku sangat lelah, jangan minta jatah lagi. Aku mau tidur." Jongin berkata memperingatkan sebelum menutup matanya.

"Tidurlah." Sehun tertawa kecil. Tubuhnya juga lelah setelah empat kali orgasme, tidak bisa ia bayangkan betapa lelahnya Jongin. Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Jongin dan segera menyusul pemuda manis miliknya menuju alam mimpi.

—

"Jongin!"

"Kenapa lama sekali perjalanan kesininya?"

"Jongin masuk kemari!"

"Mom, biarkan Jongin melepas sepatunya dulu."

Jongin tersenyum lebar sampai pipinya terasa sakit.

Hari ini tepat satu minggu setelah ia dan Sehun resmi berkencan. Seminggu yang sangat amat indah untuk Jongin. Setiap pagi Sehun akan datang kerumahnya untuk sarapan atau menjemputnya diluar.

Lalu dilanjut dengan acara kencan, entah untuk nonton film, jalan-jalan di mall atau ke tempat rekreasi. Bahkan Jongin sampai harus resign dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya agar bisa berkencan dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun sih yang menyuruhnya keluar dari toko buku tempatnya bekerja karena Sehun tidak mau kalau Jongin bertemu dengan Minho lagi.

Hari ini pula Jongin diundang untuk makan siang dengan keluarga Kim. Bukan makan malam resmi yang dihadiri seluruh keluarga Oh seperti tempo dulu, ini hanya makan siang biasa dengan ibu Oh dan kakak perempuan Sehun serta anaknya dan beberapa anggota keluarga Oh yang lain.

Seharusnya Jongin dan Sehun sudah sampai dirumah mewah Oh sejak satu jam yang lalu namun Sehun membanting setirnya menuju sebuah jalanan sepi dan yah..mereka bercinta. Maka dari itu Jongin terlambat satu jam dari janji makan siang mereka dan kali ini ia harus berbohong lagi pada keluarga Oh. Walaupun hanya kebohongan kecil seperti dirinya yang terjebak macet.

"Mom, tolong jangan buka aib masa kecilku lagi." Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin mesra seraya berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Para pelayan menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata terkejut. Jadi benar jika tuan muda mereka sudah bertunangan, mereka pikir itu cuma cara untuk menaikkan saham perusahaan saja.

"Jongin harus tahu semua burukmu kalau ingin menjadi istrimu." Nyonya Oh tertawa kecil dan menarik Jongin dari pelukan Sehun. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang cemberut karena ibunya sudah berusaha memonopoli Jongin.

"Mom!"

"Kau harus belajar untuk tidak egois Hun." Nyonya Oh dengan santainya mengamit lengan Jongin dan membawanya menuju ruang makan tempat dimana orang-orang sudah menunggu.

"Mom? Apa itu Jongin?" Seorang pria berhidung runcing berdiri dari sebuah kursi diruang makan. Nyonya Oh mengangguk riang dan si pria berlari riang ke arah Jongin, membuat alis Jongin naik oleh rasa heran.

"Aku Tao!" Si pria itu langsung memeluk Jongin dan menyerukan namanya.

"Tao kau membuat Jongin takut!" Sehun mendorong Tao dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ya! Aku kakak iparmu tahu!" Tao merengut dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Bagiku kau tetap anak cengeng!" Sehun menjawab sengit.

"Maaf ya Jongin, Tao itu istrinya kakak tertua Sehun dan dia teman sekolah Sehun dulu." Nyonya Oh membiarkan Sehun dan Tao yang terlihat masih akan berdebat, lalu kembali membawa Jongin menuju ruang makan.

"Itu kakak ipar Sehun yang lain." Nyonya Oh menujuk seorang wanita berparas sangat cantik yang duduk dengan sopan dan anggun.

"Jongin ya?" Bahkan suara si wanita itu terdengar sangat elegan. "Aku Irene."

"Jongin." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Irene yang, uh, well moisturized and so soft.

Makan siang segera dimulai karena Jongin sudah datang dan hal itu membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Sesekali ia menatap tajam kearah Sehun yang membuatnya datang terlambat dan semua orang harus menunggu. Sepertinya sesekali Sehun harus diberi pelajaran.

"Setelah ini, kalian ada acara?" Nyonya Oh bertanya sambil memotong steaknya.

"Kami ingin ke pameran buku Mom." Sehun menjawab dengan mulut penuh. Jongin baru memperhatikan jika Sehun terlihat seperti anak kecil ketika dirumah. Mungkin karena Sehun anak bungsu jadi ia selalu bersikap begitu menggemaskan ketika dirumah.

"Besok saja ke pameran bukunya, sore nanti ada pesta minum teh dikantor." Nyonya Oh berkata. "Mommy ingin kau memperkenalkan Jongin pada media."

"A-apa?" Sehun tersedak oleh steak-nya. Jongin juga terkejut dengan ucapan Nyonya Oh namun lebih terkejut dengan sikap Sehun.

"Mom, aku kan baru sebentar bersama Jongin. Aku tidak ingin melakukan banyak publikasi tentang hubunganku dengan Jongin. Iya kan Jongin?" Sehun bertanya setelah meminum air yang Jongin berikan padanya.

"I-iya.." Jongin menjawab lirih. Memang mereka belum pernah membicarakan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Belum ada pembicaraan lagi tentang masalah pertunangan palsu mereka. Apakah mereka akan bertunangan sungguhan atau akan menjalani masa-masa manis awal berkencan dulu, karena Sehun tahu kalau Jongin belum siap dengan komitmen dan kalau boleh jujur ia juga belum siap berkomitmen walaupun sudah sangat yakin dengan Jongin.

"Kalian kan sudah bertunangan. Mommy rasa sangat baik memperkenalkan Jongin pada publik. Walaupun kalian belum akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, tapi akan lebih baik kalau Jongin mulai belajar menjadi keluarga Oh. Ikut pesta dan acara-acara resmi lainnya."

Jongin menelan ludahnya.

Ia lupa jika ia berkencan dengan anak milioner Korea Selatan.

"Tidak apa Jongin, semuanya tidak seburuk yang kau duga kok. Dulu aku juga canggung ikut acara seperti itu tapi semuanya baik-baik saja setelah dua atau tiga kali." Irene tersenyum menenangkan. Raut wajah Jongin yang menegang membuat mereka menduga jika Jongin gugup mengikuti acara-acara semacam itu.

Bukannya salah sih, hanya tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Jongin bukan hanya takut dengan pesta-pesta semacam itu tapi Jongin memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sehun yang baru seminggu. Apakah tidak apa ia mengikuti acara seperti itu dengan Sehun? Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka putus setelah beberapa minggu berkencan? Keluarga besar Oh dan keluarga Kim hanya tahu kalau mereka sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah begitu Jongin berumur sembilan belas tahun.

"Eh, i-iya." Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menegak air putih.

Makan siang sudah selesai dan kini Jongin duduk dikasur besar milik Sehun. Sehun dan ketiga kakaknya masih memiliki kamar di mansion Oh yang mewah walaupun jarang mereka pakai. Siang ini Jongin menggunakan kamar itu sebagai kamar ganti untuk pesta minum teh pertamanya dan Jongin sangat amat gugup.

"Baby.." Sehun masuk kamar masa kecilnya dengan senyum lemah. "Apa kau sangat takut?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil dan memandang Sehun dengan mata sendu.

"Come here." Sehun duduk disebelah Jongin dan membuka lengannya agar Jongin masuk kedalam pelukannya. Jongin langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun dan dalam waktu beberapa menit debar jantung Jongin berangsur-angsur normal.

"Kalau kau takut datang ke pesta ini karena kau khawatir dengan hubungan kita, aku harap kau segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu." Sehun mengelus-elus punggung Jongin lembut. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Jantung Jongin yang tadinya berdegup dengan kecepatan normal kembali berulah.

"H-hyung.." Jongin melepas pelukannya untuk menatap Sehun.

"A-aku tahu kalau kita baru seminggu berkencan dan kau sulit dan..dan…kau mungkin terlalu muda untuk memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan seseorang tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau seminggu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkaku jika kau adalah orang yang ingin ku ajak menghabiskan waktu disisa hidupku."

Jongin terperangah mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Aku ingin kau tahu kalau ketakutanmu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan melepas tanganmu bahkan jika kau ingin melepas tanganku. Jika kau ingin pergi ke pesta ini berarti kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, berarti kau siap untuk merubah margamu menjadi Oh dalam dua tahun lagi. Jika tidak, aku akan berbohong pada Mommy kalau kau sakit dan tidak bisa pergi ke pesta. Lalu aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun kau siap untuk masuk kedalam duniaku." Sehun berkata panjang lebar sambil mengelus-elus pipi Jongin lembut.

"Hyung.." Jongin berkata dengan suara kecil.

"Hm?" Sehun menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jongin.

"Kita bahkan belum resmi berkencan. Aku kan belum menerima perasaan Hyung." Jongin berkata manja dengan pipi memerah.

"Hey!" Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dan terkekeh pelan. "Apa perjanjian satu bulan itu masih berlaku? Kau setiap hari bermanja-manja denganku, tidak pernah menolak kalau kupanggil baby dan merengek kalau mau berpisah denganku. Apa itu tidak cukup menunjukkan kalau kita sudah berkencan?"

Jongin berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun yang baginya mengesalkan.

"Tatap aku Kim Jongin, aku ingin mendengar kalau kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu."

"Hyung lepaskan nanti pipiku jelek." Jongin mengelak.

"Kau tidak akan pernah jelek. Ayo katakan dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Sehun tertawa lagi. Menggemaskan sekali melihat wajah Jongin yang berada diantara tangannya dengan pipi merah.

"A-aku.."

"Ya?" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin pipis." Jongin meronta lagi namun Sehun malah menahan gerakannya dengan mengalungkan kaki panjangnya pada tubuh Jongin.

"Hyung nanti kalau ada yang datang bagaimana?" Jongin meronta-ronta lagi.

"Maka dari itu cepat katakan 'aku mencintaimu Sehun Hyung'." Sehun mengeratkan pelukan kakinya pada tubuh Jongin.

"Hyunuuunggg.." Jongin merengek manja, masih malu mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu kalau kau tidak ingin ku habisi disini."

"Hyung!" Jongin mendengus kesal. Bagian bawah tubuhnya saja masih terasa tidak nyaman akibat permainan kilat mereka dimobil tadi. Jongin belum sempat membersihkan bagian bawah tubuhnya jadi sperma Sehun masih tersisa banyak dalam anusnya, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Makanya ayo katakan!"

"Aku…aku menyukaimu Hyung.." Jongin menyerah dan berkata lirih tanpa mau memandang Sehun. Pipinya terasa panas sekali.

"Hanya menyukaiku?" Sehun tidak puas dengan jawaban Jongin. "Katakan dengan benar Kim Jongin dan tatap aku."

Jongin rasanya ingin meledak karena rasa malu.

Jadian macam apa ini kok dia dipaksa-paksa mengatakan cinta.

"Aku…aku, uh, akumencintaimuHyung." Jongin berkata cepat sambil menatap Sehun sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena rasa malu yang teramat sangat.

"Ugh! Pacarku sangat menggemaskan!" Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekali dan melepaskan kungkungannya pada tubuh Jongin. "Jadi apa kau sudah siap datang ke pesta bersamaku?"

Jongin terdiam dan menatap wajah kekasihnya lekat-lekat.

"Ya, aku siap." Jongin menjawab dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ka-kau yakin?" Sehun terkejut mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Hm, aku yakin." Jongin tersenyum lagi dan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat. Sehun membalas genggaman tangan Jongin dengan senyuman lebar meskipun ada kecemasan disorot mata pria itu.

Sehun yakin dengan Jongin, ia tahu itu. Sehun senang Jongin mulai yakin dengan dirinya. Tapi ada ketakutan juga dalam batin Sehun. Sudah lama sejak ia menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seseorang dan ia tidak yakin jika ia sudah sepenuhnya siap untuk memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupnya.

Karena…karena…karena…

Bagaimana jika kali ini ia gagal lagi?

—

"Woah, bagus sekali pemandangan disini." Jongin terperangah melihat keindahan pemandangan didepannya. Pemandangan Kota Seoul dari lantai lima puluh bukanlah pemandangan yang bisa dinikmati semua orang.

"Kau harus mencoba ke roof top nanti." Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Ajak aku kesana!" Jongin berkata penuh semangat. Pasangan kekasih ini sedang berada di gedung kantor perusahaan milik keluarga Oh. Satu jam lagi pesta tehnya akan segera dimulai dan Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin berjalan-jalan di area kantornya.

Biarpun ada pesta teh yang sedang diselenggarakan, pekerjaan dalam perusahaan masih berjalan seperti biasa. Pesta itu dihadiri oleh pejabat tinggi perusahaan serta pejabat-pejabat tinggi dari perusahaan besar lainnya dan tentu saja beberapa media.

"Tunggu disini, aku dipanggil oleh Pamanku. Sepuluh menit, tidak apa?" Sehun sedikit cemberut ketika membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalam ponselnya.

"Tentu saja." Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus rahang kokoh Sehun.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin untuk mengecup bibir penuh kekasihnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Sepeninggalan Sehun, Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan indah didepan matanya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali Hyung? Apakah ada yang tertingg…" Ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sehun. Jongin pikir Sehun kembali lagi karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal namun yang berdiri diambang pintu bukanlah Sehun melainkan seorang pria cantik, sangat cantik. Ada ya seorang pria secantik itu?

"Kau siapa?" Pria itu bertanya pada Jongin.

"A-aku.." Jongin masih terpana pada kecantikan pria itu hingga otaknya sedikit mampet.

"Kau sekertaris Sehun?" Pria itu berjalan dengan santainya masuk kedalam ruangan besar itu. "Sehun memang tidak bisa mempertahankan sekertarisnya lebih dari sebulan, selalu berganti-ganti."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Siapa namamu? Sudah berapa lama kau jadi sekertaris Sehun?" Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi empuk yang seharusnya hanya boleh diduduki oleh Sehun. "Sehun itu memang keras tapi kalau kau mampu bertahan dengannya kau yang akan dipertahankan olehnya. Jadi bertahanlah."

Jongin semakin bingung.

"Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Luhan, tunangan Sehun."

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai heuheuheu

Sempet agak males ngelanjutin karena lama engga nulis tapi giliran udah nulis satu paragraf ide langsung ngalir lagi yuhuuuuu

Kurang panas ngga enaenanya wkwkwkwk

Gini dulu aja ya encehnya

Entar Author bikin lebih hot lagi^^

Biarpun mereka baru jadian, Author langsung kasih prahara ya hahahaa

Maafkan Author tapi kalo mulus-mulus aja engga asik dong hehehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawo chingu udah mau menunggu lama^^


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Chapter Six

"Selamat sore Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian!" Seorang pria yang sudah berambut penuh uban berdiri diatas panggung dalam hall berukuran lumayan. Dalam hall itu orang-orang berpenampilan mahal dan berkelas berdiri memperhatikan si pria beruban.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu Anda semua dalam acara sederhana sore ini." Si pria tua tersenyum lebar. "Dalam kesempatan yang berbahagia kali ini, saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian semua."

Gumaman tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan itu.

Gumaman penasaran.

"Seperti yang sudah Anda dengar sebelumnya, putra bungsu saya sudah kembali dari Eropa dengan status baru." Gumaman menjadi semakin keras, menunjukkan jika mereka semua penuh semangat dengan arah pembicaraan si pria tua.

"Dalam kesempatan kali ini, saya ingin memperkenalkan tunangan dari putra bungsu saya." Hall itu mulai riuh, ada yang bertepuk tangan dan juga ada yang mengeluarkan pekik penuh semangat.

"Oh Sehun dan tunangannya, Kim Jongin."

Para tamu berkerumun semakin dekat menuju panggung, ingin melihat bagaimana wajah tunangan putra bungsu keluarga Oh. Diatas panggung, Jongin menautkan lengannya dengan lengan kekar Sehun.

Jongin terlihat tegang namun masih tersenyum. Wajah manisnya berusaha untuk tidak fokus pada mata-mata yang memandanginya atau sorot kamera yang mengambil foto wajahnya.

Sehun sama gugupnya seperti Jongin namun ia lebih bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. Wajah dingin andalan Sehun bisa menipu banyak orang. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini mengumumkan kehidupan cintanya dan itu sangat membuat Sehun takut.

Takut jika Jongin akan tersakiti karena masuk kedalam kejamnya dunia yang ia tinggali. Takut jika suatu saat dia akan ditinggalkan seperti dulu. Takut jika ia tidak bisa melindungi Jongin karena pemuda disisinya ini memiliki hati yang sangat lembut.

Acara pengenalan Jongin pada dunia terjadi begitu cepat. Jongin bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang ia lakukan diatas panggung, hanya hangat tangan Sehun yang ia ingat. Isi kepalanya seolah tidak ada disana namun tertinggal pada ruang kerja Sehun.

Jongin ingin sekali menghilang sebenarnya namun dengan banyaknya orang yang memperhatikan dan dia tidak ingin Sehun dimarahi karena menghilang begitu saja. Ah, kadang menjadi orang berhati baik itu susah ya.

"Jongin, apa kau tak apa? Tanganmu berkeringat dingin." Sehun meremas kedua tangan Jongin yang dingin dan lembab ketika keduanya sudah turun panggung dan berbaur dengan kerumunan.

"A-aku.." Jongin tidak mau dan tidak bisa menatap Sehun. Pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu menunggu Jongin berkata-kata.

"Hyung, siapa itu Luhan?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Lu-luhan?" Suara Sehun menunjukkan dengan jelas jika Sehun terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang Luhan? Mommy bercerita padamu? Noona bercerita padamu?"

Jongin rasanya ingin menangis sekarang.

Jadi Luhan memang orang yang berarti ya untuk Sehun. Mungkin itu penyebab kenapa tadi Sehun terlihat begitu terkejut saat keluarga Oh memintanya untuk mempublikasikan pertunangan mereka. Mungkin Luhan adalah orang pertama yang pernah memiliki hubungan serius dengan Sehun, Jongin ingat betul dulu Sehun pernah berkata jika ia hanya pernah berhubungan serius dengan satu orang sebelum dirinya.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan mulai menangis.

Sehun pun bingung.

Mereka sedang ditengah-tengah keramaian dan akan sangat menarik perhatian sekali jika Jongin menangis. Sehun dengan lembut menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya dan membawa pemuda itu menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Hiks..aku mau pulaaaaang.." Jongin merengek.

"Hey, hey, kenapa kau malah menangis? Apa ini karena Luhan? Dia mengatakan apa padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin lembut.

"Di-dia tunangan Hyung kan?" Jongin berkata susah payah disela-sela tangisannya.

"Iya, dia memang tunangan Hyung." Tangis Jongin berhenti sejenak kemudian berlanjut lagi, jauh lebih keras. "Dulu."

"Oh astaga My Nini.." Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana akan menjelaskan jika Jongin terus menangis seperti ini. Sehun meraih Jongin kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus-elus punggung sempit milik kekasihnya.

"Jongin, kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, untuk apa aku setuju mengenalkanmu ke publik? Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu Jongin, aku mencintaimu. Luhan hanyalah masa laluku.."

Jongin perlahan mulai berhenti menangis.

"Ta-tapi..hiks..kenapa dia masih bilang kalau dia..hiks..tunangan Hyung? Hiks..berarti semuanya belum jadi masa lalu..hiks.." Jongin berkata dengan suara teredam oleh dada Sehun.

"Hah, akan aku jelaskan. Tapi berhenti menangis, oke? Aku tidak ingin mata cantikmu bengkak." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah bengkak. Kadang Sehun ingin menertawakan dirinya yang kini berpacaran dengan remaja belia seperti Jongin. Dulu saja dia menolak kalau ditawari adik karena dia benci anak kecil. Bahkan awalnya, Sehun kesal kalau keponakannya mulai bermanja-manja padanya. Tapi sekarang? Pacarnya sangat muda! Membuat ia harus bersikap luar biasa dewasa. Padahal Sehun kan sebenarnya ingin dimanja-manja…

"Tuh lihat, hidungmu sampai seperti badut." Sehun mengusap sisa-sisa air mata diwajah Jongin.

"Se-sekarang Hyung jelaskan!" Jongin berkata dengan bibir maju hingga beberapa senti. "Hyung bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku! Aku menyesal menerima Hyung begitu saja!"

"Hei hei hei, jangan bicara begitu. Luhan sungguhan hanya masa laluku." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan membawa Jongin menuju sofa panjang nan empuk diruangan itu, ruangan yang sering digunakan untuk menunggu para tamu jika ingin bertemu dengan bos-bos besar diperusahaan.

"Jadi…dulu aku dan Luhan memang pernah bertunangan." Sehun mulai menjelaskan.

"Dari awal!" Jongin berkata galak.

"Baiklah.." Sehun mendadak jadi was-was, ia lupa kalau Jongin bisa sangat galak. Aduh, semoga sesudah ia memberi penjelasan Jongin akan kembali menjadi pemuda menggemaskan ya! "Aku dan Luhan adalah teman satu sekolah waktu SMU, kami mulai berpacaran saat kelas dua dan hubungan kami berlanjut sampai kuliah."

"Lama sekali.." Jongin berkata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Memang lama tapi bukan berarti indah." Sehun berkata dengan senyuman kecut. "Mommy dan anggota keluargaku yang lain tidak begitu suka pada Luhan karena dia uhm, arogan. Tapi kami tetap bersikeras untuk bersama. Retaknya hubungan kami dimulai saat Luhan selingkuh."

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya, terkejut.

"Aku ingin membalasnya dan berselingkuh juga. Setiap Luhan berselingkuh maka aku akan berselingkuh juga dan Luhan tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi aku sendiri sampai sekarang juga tidak paham kenapa dulu aku bersikukuh mempertahankan Luhan."

Wajah Jongin sudah tidak segalak tadi, malah ada sedikit rasa iba pada mata Jongin. Ternyata pria sekeren Sehun pernah diselingkuhi juga ya.

"Sampai setelah aku mendapatkan gelar diplome, kami memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Keluargaku sangat marah dan mereka mengirimku ke Eropa. Katanya untuk belajar walaupun aku tahu itu cara mereka untuk memisahkanku dengan Luhan." Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Aku senang aku berangkat ke Eropa karena setelah disana aku baru melihat bagaimana Luhan sebenarnya."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dia sering menggunakan statusnya sebagai tunangan Oh Sehun untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Menggunakan kartu kredit yang aku berikan padanya dan tentu saja ia berselingkuh lagi."

Jongin merasa hatinya diremas mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sisi galak Jongin sudah terganti oleh sisi lembutnya. Hati Jongin yang selalu mudah tersentuh dan tidak tegaan memang kadang menjadi kelemahannya.

"Aku berusaha meninggalkannya tapi kami pasti bersama lagi. Selalu seperti itu hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar memutuskannya beberapa minggu sebelum kita bertemu. Aku merasa jika hubungan itu dilanjutkan, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan apapun."

Jongin dan Sehun terdiam.

"Apa Hyung masih menyukainya?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyukaimu." Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Tapi Hyung, aku rasa tidak mudah menghapus seseorang yang sudah berada dalam hidup kita selama bertahun-tahun. Apalagi Hyung baru saja putus selama sebulanan." Jongin berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Aku menyukaimu Jongin. Mungkin kita baru sebentar saling mengenal tapi setiap bersamamu, aku merasa…ringan. Aku tidak pernah mengintai seseorang yang aku sukai seperti aku mengintaimu dulu, aku tidak pernah melakukan tindakan memalukan seperti dikafe itu."

"Tapi Hyung, apa Hyung yakin jika bertemu dengannya lagi Hyung tidak akan kembali padanya? Dia sangat sangat cantik!"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan?" Sehun terkejut.

"Dia ada dikantor Hyung tadi." Mendengar jawaban Jongin, wajah Sehun berubah jadi lebih tegang dan kaku. "Tuh kan Hyung akan kembali bersamanya! Hyung baru mendengar namanya saja sudah berbeda!"

"Jongin, aku tidak akan kembali bersamanya!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sesungguhnya ia tidak yakin akan hal itu. Memang Sehun menyukai Jongin namun Luhan adalah hal berbeda. Mereka sudah bersama bertahun-tahun dan Sehun sendiri mengakui jika berapa kalipun ia mencoba berhubungan serius dengan orang lain pasti akan gagal. Dirinya selalu berakhir dengan Luhan lagi.

"Dari pada Hyung meninggalkanku lebih baik kita putus sekarang!" Jongin berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Aku mau pulang! Sana umumkan kalau hubungan kita sudah berakhir!"

"Jongin! Jongin!" Sehun berlari menyusul Jongin yang sudah membaur pada kerumunan dipesta. Sehun tersenyum meminta maaf pada para tamu dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju pintu keluar.

Baru saja ia mencapai lobi gedung, sebuah taksi dengan Jongin didalamnya berjalan meninggalkan lokasi. Sehun menggeram frustasi. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Jongin minta putus begitu saja? Bagaimana dengan status pertunangan mereka? Bagaimana jika nanti ia dihajar oleh ayahnya? Bagaimana nama baik keluarganya? Tapi yang paling penting, bagaimana Sehun akan menghadapi sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya?

Sehun mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Jongin masih muda, wajar saja jika emosinya masih meledak-ledak. Sekarang biarkan Jongin sendiri dulu nanti malam ia akan menemui bocah itu dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Toh dari awal Sehun memang sungguhan tertarik pada Jongin, tidak ada niat untuk mempermainkan Jongin sama sekali.

Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam gedung.

Dalam hatinya ia berjanji, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti ia tidak boleh dan tidak mau kembali pada Luhan. Sekarang hanya ada Jongin. Pemuda yang sudah menyerahkan begitu banyak pada dirinya. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pemuda seperti Jongin.

—

"Astaga berhenti menangis Kim!"

"Dia jahat padaku Chaaaan!"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya?" Pria jangkung yang sedang sibuk bermain game itu mendesah frustasi, gara-gara tangisan sahabatnya, permainan yang ia mainkan jadi selesai alias game over.

"Tapi…tapi…bagaimana kalau dia berbohong?"

"Jongin, kalau dia berbohong kenapa dia mau mengumumkan pada dunia kalau kau tunangannya? Dia serius padamu Kim, kalian hanya butuh waktu agar saling yakin satu sama lain."

"Tapi..tapi.."

"Jongin kau kesini curhat dan minta pendapatku." Park Chanyeol meletakkan konsol gamenya dan menatap Jongin yang wajahnya jelek sekali karena kebanyakan menangis. "Aku memberimu saran dan nasehat tapi kau masih saja tapi tapi."

"Maaf.." Jongin berkata lirih sambil mengambil selembar tisu didepannya.

"Dia serius padamu, itu jawabanku. Dia sudah tua, wajar saja dia sudah banyak pengalaman dalam dunia percintaan. Wajar saja kalau dia punya masa lalu tapi kini yang penting bukan masa lalu tapi masa depan. Dia memilihmu sebagai pasangannya jadi percaya padanya karena jika aku dia aku tidak akan dengan mudah mengumumkan pada dunia jika manusia cengeng dan menyebalkan sepertimu adalah tunanganku!"

"YA PARK CHANYEOL!" Jongin melempar kotak tisu pada sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Sakit bodoh! Sana basuh wajahmu! Kau sudah makan belum?" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dan bertanya galak.

"Sudah sih tapi karena kebanyakan menangis aku jadi lapar."

"Didapur ada makan." Chanyeol mengambil lagi konsol game-nya. "Tapi mandi dulu, bajumu yang ketinggalan waktu itu ada dilemariku."

Jongin membuang ingusnya sekali lagi dan beranjak menuju kamar Chanyeol. Telinga Jongin bisa menangkap kata-kata Chanyeol tentang betapa konyolnya Sehun yang mau menjadikan pemuda ceroboh, cengeng dan manja seperti Jongin menjadi tunangannya. Jongin inginnya sih menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu tapi nanti saja setelah makan jadi lebih mantap.

Chanyeol adalah sahabat Jongin sejak entah kapan. Chanyeol setahun lebih tua dari Jongin jadi pemuda itu selalu melindungi Jongin yang cengeng. Jongin selalu menceritakan semua permasalahannya pada Chanyeol termasuk masalah Sehun. Walaupun tidak keseluruhan Jongin ceritakan—Jongin tidak menceritakan kejadian di gym dan kegiatan panasnya diapartemen Sehun.

"Chanyeooool!" Jongin yang sudah mandi berteriak dari dapur. "Temani aku makaaan!"

"Makan disini saja, aku sedang asik!"

"TEMANI. AKU. MAKAN!" Jongin berteriak kencang dan Chanyeol tahu kalau ia tidak segera ke dapur Jongin akan mulai menangis.

"Fine princess!" Chanyeol dengan berat hati meletakkan konsolnya.

"Aku bukan princess!"

Berjam-jam sudah berlalu.

Jongin sudah tertidur pulas diatas kasur Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya. Tidur berdempetan seperti ini memang sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka bahkan kadang mereka masih mandi bersama. Beruntung Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda straight yang sudah punya kekasih sangat cantik jadi persahabatan mereka tidak pernah kemana-mana. Jongin juga tidak pernah menganggap Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar teman baik dan seorang kakak.

Di nakas samping tempat tidur milik Chanyeol tergeletak ponsel milik Jongin. Layarnya berkelap-kelip hampir setengah jam dan nama Sehun tertera disana. Tidak jauh dari rumah Chanyeol, Sehun berdiri didepan rumah Kim dengan wajah cemas.

"Jongin, angkat teleponku please." Sehun mengetuk-etukkan kakinya pada aspal. Sehun sudah berusaha menghubungi Jongin sejak satu jam yang lalu. Setelah dua belas panggilannya tidak dijawab, Sehun memilih untuk mengunjungi rumah Kim meskipun waktu sudah lebih dari jam sembilan.

Jongin belum tidur kan? Masa sudah tidur jam segini. Apa dia sangat marah padaku? Apa dia sangat serius meminta putus darinya? Sehun berdiri sambil memandangi rumah kekasihnya dengan hati gundah.

"Sehun?" Sebuah suara wanita mengejutkan Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan menemukan kakak Jongin berdiri dengan wajah lelah tidak jauh darinya. "Kau mencari Jongin?"

"Selamat malam." Sehun tersenyum ramah. "Iya aku mencari Jongin tapi aku telepon tidak diangkat."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Jongin?" Suara kakak perempuan Jongin sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Uh, dia salah paham tentang sesuatu dan..yah begitulah.." Sehun sedikit takut melihat sikap kakak perempuan Jongin. Biarpun Sehun lebih tua dari Hyorin, Sehun tetap menghormati wanita itu karena bagaimanapun juga Hyorin adalah calon kakak iparnya—Sehun serius bukan dengan Jongin? Bahkan sudah menganggap Hyorin sebagai kakak ipar.

"Sehun, umurmu dan Jongin kan berbeda jauh. Aku harap kau bisa menangani sikap Jongin yang kekanakan tapi jangan terlalu dimanja juga. Dia kalau dimanja bisa besar kepala." Hyorin berkata sambil membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. "Lampu kamarnya tidak menyala, berarti dia tidak dikamar."

Sehun merasa hatinya mencelos.

Kemana kekasihnya semalam ini belum ada dirumah. Walaupun biasa jika seorang pria muda belum dirumah pukul sekian tapi Jongin adalah pengecualian. Jongin tidak bisa dibilang pria hanya karena memiliki penis. Jongin adalah wanita yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria, paling tidak itu menurut Sehun.

"Coba kau kerumah itu. Biasanya Jongin kesana." Hyorin menunjuk rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kim. "Ketuk saja pintunya dan bilang jika kau dikirim Hyorin untuk membawa Jongin pulang."

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Hyorin.

Membawa pulang Jongin? Rasanya seolah Jongin adalah bocah lima tahun yang tidak mau pulang bermain dari rumah temannya. Hyorin tersenyum kecil dan masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bingung.

Karena Sehun tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, Sehun memutuskan untuk menuju rumah yang ditunjuk Hyorin. Sehun memencet bel rumah mungil yang bentuknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah Jongin.

"Selamat malam. Cari siapa ya?" Seorang wanita setengah baya membukakan pintu dalam dua menit.

"Uh, saya mencari Kim Jongin. Hyorin menyuruh saya membawanya pulang." Sehun berkata kikuk.

"Oh, dia ada dikamar paling ujung. Masuk saja." Ibu itu dengan ramah mempersilahkan Sehun masuk sampai Sehun heran sendiri. Kenapa ibu ini mudah sekali percaya pada orang asing ya?

Bentuk rumah yang ia masuki juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah Jongin. Sehun langsung tahu jika kamar paling ujung adalah kamar yang sama seperti kamar yang Jongin tempati dirumahnya.

"Jongin?" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar itu sekali.

Sepi.

"Jongin?"

Masih sepi.

Sehun memutar kenop pintu kamar didepannya. Sehun nyaris terkena serangan jantung dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya. Kekasihnya! Kim Jongin! Tidur berdempetan dengan pria lain!

"Jongin!" Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan suara keras.

"Hmmhh.." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan namun Chanyeol yang tidur disebelahnya bergerak tidak nyaman. Sehun ingin sekali menyeret Jongin dari atas kasur itu kalau ia tidak ingat jika Jongin sedang marah padanya. Bisa-bisa Jongin minta putus sungguhan kalau ia melakukan hal itu.

"Jongin! Ayo pulang!" Sehun mendekati kasur itu dan mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin.

"Hmmhh, jangan ganggu Nini." Jongin menepis tangan Sehun dan bergumam manja. Jika Jongin tidak terbangun sama sekali dengan suara keras Sehun maka Chanyeol lah yang terusik tidurnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan melihat wajah masam Sehun menyambutnya.

"Jo-jongin.." Chanyeol ikut mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin sambil berusaha tidak menatap Sehun yang seolah bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Channie jangan ganggu Niniiii.." Jongin merengek dan memukul tangan Chanyeol yang mengguncangkan lengannya.

"Jongin! Bangun! Ayo pulang!" Sehun berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras sekali lagi. Chanyeol sampai terlonjak dan merinding sendiri. Seram sekali kekasih Jongin dan sebagai pemuda yang peka. Chanyeol bisa membaca jika Sehun kesal dengannya karena yah siapa yang tidak kesal jika menemukan kekasihmu tidur dengan orang lain.

Jongin membuka matanya dan siap mengomel pada siapapun yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya namun begitu melihat Sehun yang mengganggunya Jongin malah menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Jongin, ayo pulang." Sehun berkata dengan suara lebih lembut dan mengelus kepala Jongin dari luar selimut.

"Chan suruh dia pergi!" Jongin berkata sok memerintah.

"Jongin.." Chanyeol ragu-ragu menatap Sehun. "Le-lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Tidak mau!" Jongin mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menghela nafas. Begini deh kalau Jongin kebanyakan dimanja.

"Jongin ayo pulang sekarang." Sehun membuka selimut yang menutupi kepala Jongin dan wajah cemberut pemuda itu menyapanya. "Ayo pulang ya.."

"Jongin pulanglah. Aku ingin tidur tanpa badanku pegal-pegal besok." Chanyeol ikut membujuk Jongin.

"Dasar teman macam apa kau ini?!" Jongin membuka selimutnya dengan wajah galak. Tanpa melihat dua orang yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya, Jongin berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau straight, gay atau bi. Jangan sampai aku melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Jongin lagi!" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapannya yang paling galak dan berlari menyusul Jongin.

—

"Jongin, jangan marah lagi ya? Ya? Ya?" Sehun duduk merapat pada Jongin.

"Kita sudah putus! Jangan dekat-dekat!" Jongin mendorong Sehun agar tidak deka-dekat dengannya. Beruntunglah taman didekat rumah Jongin sudah sepi, kalau tidak malu ketahuan tetangga mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Jangan begitu dong. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Luhan, kau lihat sendiri tadi sore kita mengumumkan pertunangan kita. Luhan pasti juga sudah tahu kalau kita bertunangan."

"Nanti kalau Hyung bertemu dengan Luhan lagi paling aku juga ditinggalkan."

"Tidak! Aku berjanji! Aku bersumpah!" Sehun masih saja terus memasang wajah merengeknya yang bagi beberapa orang terlihat menjijikkan karena, well, Sehun adalah pria dewasa yang sangat maskulin. Tidak cocok merengek seperti itu tapi demi mendapatkan kekasihnya kembali Sehun tidak masalah melakukan hal konyol apapun.

"Jongin, coba pikirkan baik-baik. Kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh denganmu, mana mungkin aku setuju untuk mengumumkan hubungan kita. Mungkin awalnya aku sedikit ragu dan takut tapi aku rasa itu hal yang wajar karena kita baru saling mengenal selama dua minggu." Sehun menarik bahu Jongin agar Jongin menatap dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan Luhan sama sekali. Aku pun meragu bukan karena aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Luhan. Kita berdua masih sama-sama ragu karena hubungan kita baru sangat sebentar. Ratusan pasangan juga masih akan meragu setelah berpacaran bertahun-tahun."

Jongin mendengarkan ucapan Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut, bukan karena sebal pada Sehun tapi sebal karena ia setuju dengan ucapan Sehun. Banyak pasangan yang putus ketika mereka akan maju kejenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Walaupun aku masih sedikit takut dan ragu, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, hatimu. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau kita tercipta untuk satu sama lain." Sehun memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena bisa menemukan kata-kata seromantis itu.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin lembut.

"Hyung sungguhan tidak menyukai Luhan lagi kan?" Jongin sudah luluh, tentu saja.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Bahkan jika Hyung bertemu Luhan lagi dan dia mengajak Hyung kembali bersama lagi atau dia berusaha merayu Hyung lagi. Hyung tidak akan tergoda kan?" Jongin bertanya sekali lagi dengan mata besarnya yang kini seperti anak anjing.

"God, tentu saja tidak. Satu-satunya yang bisa menggodaku cuma kau sayang." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengecup hidung Jongin gemas.

"Ih, nanti tetanggaku ada yang lihat!" Jongin mendorong wajah Sehun menjauh. Matanya menatap gugup sekeliling taman, takut jika ada tetangganya yang melihat kelakuan Sehun barusan. Kalau sampai mengadu ke ibunya kan bisa panjang ceritanya.

"Berarti kalau tidak ada yang lihat, tidak apa kan?" Sehun tersenyum mesum dan Jongin memutar bola matanya kesal. Baru juga mereka baikan, sudah aneh-aneh kelakuan Sehun.

"Hyung, otakmu perlu dicuci."

"Ck, jangan begitu. Aku tahu kau suka sisi kotorku." Sehun duduk semakin merapat pada Jongin. Tangan besarnya merangkul pinggang langsing Jongin.

"Hyung.." Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lagi, takut jika seseorang tiba-tiba datang.

"Malam ini menginap diapartemenku bagaimana?" Sehun berbisik dengan suara yang sudah serak.

"Ti-tidak mau.." Jongin menolak sambil mendorong dada Sehun menjauh.

"Jadi kau lebih suka dengan temanmu itu? Hm? Dari pada kekasihmu sendiri? Dari pada kekasihmu yang bisa memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata berkilat oleh rasa cemburu dan juga nafsu.

"Hyung dia temanku.."

"Banyak temanku yang menikah dengan teman masa kecilnya." Sehun berdiri dan meraih tangan Jongin agar ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Dia straight Hyung!" Jongin nyaris terjatuh saat Sehun menariknya kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan taman.

"Banyak pria yang akan jadi gay saat melihatmu. Kau kelewat seksi baby." Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar pujian Sehun.

"Fine, fine. Malam ini aku akan menginap ditempat Hyung." Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya lemah iman jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Sehun langsung setuju setelah Sehun memujinya begitu. Lagi pula…sudah lama juga mereka tidak begadang dan bercinta semalaman.

—

"J-jongin hentikanhh..akhh.." Sehun mencengkram setir mobilnya erat-erat.

"Hngghh..mpphhmm…" Jongin tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sehun sebenarnya bisa saja menarik kepala Jongin agar menjauh dari penisnya tapi kuluman Jongin sangatlah sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Ssshh..kita bisa dalam masalah kalau sampai aku menabrak." Sehun berusaha fokus pada jalanan didepannya namun sangat sulit karena kelakuan nakal kekasihnya. Tadi saja sok tidak mau diajak menginap, sekarang lihatlah! Baru lima menit didalam mobil Jongin sudah meremasi penis Sehun dan kini penis besar itu sudah ada didalam mulutnya.

"Shithh..dasar pelacur.." Sehun mengerang lirih saat lidah Jongin dengan ahlinya menjilat seluruh bagian kepalanya. "Such a cockslut.."

Gairah Jongin semakin terbakar mendengar panggilan Sehun padanya. Oh, betapa Jongin menyukai panggilan-panggilan kasar dan nakal Sehun padanya saat mereka bercinta.

"Hyunghh.." Jongin melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Sehun dan memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Hyunghh…lubangku sudah tidak tahan lagi.."

"Jongin jangan berani-berani.." Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Jongin dengan lincahnya melepas celana panjangnya dan melempar ke kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

"Jongin aku sedang menyetir—"

"Hanghh..akhhh..nikmatnyahh…" Jongin mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri dan menaikkan kedua kakinya agar terbuka lebar. "Hyung yakin tidak mau?" Jongin bertanya menggoda sambil terus mengocok penisnya perlahan.

"Lubangku sudah berkedut-kedut, dia lapar Hyunghh.." Jongin meraih penis Sehun dan mengocoknya dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti ia mengocok penisnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, pemandangan kaki Jongin yang terbuka lebar sangat mengganggu konsentrasi menyetirnya.

"Diam berarti mau!" Jongin berkata riang dan pindah keatas pangkuan Sehun. Pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu mengerang tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan kekasihnya lakukan selanjutnya.

Nafas Jongin yang hangat pada lehernya membuat Sehun nyaris kehilangan kendali. Sial, sial, sial. Bocah tujuh belas tahun bisa membuatnya gila seperti ini.

"Akhh…hnnghhhhh…ahhhh…." Jongin meremas bahu Sehun saat ia mulai menurunkan pinggulnya. Anusnya mulai menelan penis Sehun yang basah oleh salivanya.

"Shh..damn…kau ketat sekali.." Sehun meremas setir mobilnya lebih erat lagi. Kakinya berusaha terus menginjak gas dengan kekuatan yang cukup. Sementara yang tersulit adalah untuk fokus pada jalanan dan membawa kekasih binalnya ini dengan selamat sampai apartemennya.

"Ohhh…Hyunghhh…be-besarnyahhh…" Jongin memeluk leher Sehun erat-erat saat penis Sehun sudah sepenuhnya mengisi bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Hyung, jika Hyung bisa membuatku orgasme sebelum sampai apartemen, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang Hyung inginkan."

"Sungguh?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Hm, apapun." Jongin mengangguk kecil dan mengecup rahang kokoh Sehun mesra. Sehun menyeringai lebar dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir. Lihat saja Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar harus menepati janjimu.

To Be Continueeeee

Cepet kaaaan?

Cepet kaaan?

Cepet kaaaan?

Wkwkwk maafkan kesombongan Author yang bangga banget bisa update cepet padahal masih banyak ff yang terlantar :"

Chapter ini engga ada prahara..eh belum heuheu…

Tungguin Luhan beraksi yaa hahaha

Makasih banyak review-reviewnyaaa^^

Bikin semangat banget ngelanjutin seri ini hihi

Terima kasih juga masih mau menunggu!

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran yaaa!

Gomawooooo!


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Chapter Seven

"Hyung, jangan lakukan ini."

"Kau sudah berjanji!"

"Ayolah Hyung, jangan yang ini. Ya? Ya? Ya?" Pemuda tujuh belas tahun menyembulkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi dengan wajah memelas.

"Disini tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku. Ayo keluarlah." Seorang pria yang hanya memakai boxer berwarna biru tua duduk diatas tempat tidur dan bicara pada pemuda yang tidak berani menunjukkan dirinya.

"H-hyung.." Si pemuda itu merengek malu.

"Cepat keluar." Suara si pria terdengar lebih tegas dan si pemuda pun dengan perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berdiri canggung diambang pintu.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan cocok memakainya." Si pria bernama Oh Sehun itu menyeringai lebar melihat kekasihnya yang sebelas tahun lebih muda berdiri dengan celana dalam wanita berenda dan juga sepatu hak tinggi serta bandana pita besar berwarna merah menghiasi kepala si pemuda.

"H-hyung aku malu.." Kim Jongin, itu nama pemuda yang dipaksa memakai atribut wanita oleh Sehun.

"Malu kenapa? You're perfect baby.." Sehun berjalan mengitari Jongin yang masih bediri dengan sedikit terhuyung karena tidak terbiasa menggunakan sepatu macam ini. "Kau sempurna dirty boy. My dirty boy.." Sehun meremas pantat sintal Jongin yang terbalut sempurna oleh celana dalam berenda itu.

Dalam hati Jongin ia menyesal sudah menantang Sehun. Jongin memang bodoh, seharusnya ia tahu jika Sehun itu sangat lihai dan berpengalaman dalam dunia seks. Bahkan tanpa menyentuh penis Jongin, Sehun bisa membuat pemuda manis itu orgasme kurang dari tujuh menit.

Lebih malunya lagi, Sehun sama sekali tidak orgasme dan malah membuat Jongin orgasme lagi tiga menit kemudian. Jadi hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit Jongin sudah lemas diatas pangkuan Sehun. Dan dalam waktu satu jam Jongin sudah terjebak dalam atribut wanita dan Sehun akan merekam semua permainan mereka malam ini.

Yap, Jongin yang tadi dengan sok menantang Sehun untuk membuatnya orgasme dalam waktu singkat malah terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Permintaan Sehun sederhana, Jongin mengenakan pakaian yang ia tentukan dan juga merekam kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Jongin tidak tahu jika Sehun ternyata memiliki kink yang sangat nakal.

"Satu lagi Jongin, panggil aku Master."

"Ma-master?" Pipi Jongin yang sudah memerah semakin merah. God, Jongin mungkin terlihat enggan dan malu namun tubuhnya seolah terbakar oleh gairah. Jongin suka sekali di dominasi dan membayangkan memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan itu sementara Sehun menghujam anusnya pasti terasa sangat panas.

"Ya, bukankah kau suka permainan seperti ini? Dimana kau sepenuhnya dalam kontrolku?" Sehun berdiri dibelakang Jongin dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan mesra. Hidung Sehun mengendusi aroma leher Jongin yang selalu bisa membangunkan gairahnya.

"Yes, Master." Jongin menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Nafas panas Sehun membakar gairah Jongin semakin panas. Dia tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan mungkin Sehun lakukan malam ini.

"Good boy." Sehun mengecup leher Jongin sekali dan berjalan menjauh. "Berdiri disana dan pasang pose seksi." Sehun menunjuk tempat luas dikamarnya. Tempat dimana ia akan memulai mengabadikan keseksian Jongin.

Jongin pun menurut. Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan berdiri disana. Kakinya ia lebarkan dan salah satu tangannya dipinggang. Pose yang membuat dirinya terlihat lebih menggoda dan mudah untuk di explore oleh Sehun.

"I really like good boy like you.." Sehun mendekat dengan sebuah handycam ditangannya. "A good boy deserves a present. Is there anything you would like dear?"

"A..a kiss Master.." Jongin merinding dengan segala perlakuan Sehun padanya. Bagaimana suara berat Sehun yang terdengar begitu mendominasi, sorot mata tajam Sehun yang menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya dan ujung jemari Sehun yang menggoda kulitnya yang mendadak menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

Sehun berhenti mengitari dan mengagumi tubuh Jongin. Pria itu berhenti tepat didepan Jongin dan mengangkat dagu Jongin agar mata mereka bertemu. Nafas Jongin terhenti sejenak melihat betapa gelapnya awan birahi yang menghiasi mata Sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Jongin.

Mengecup bibir penuh itu sekali.

Jongin nyaris kehilangan kendali dan menarik tengkuk Sehun agar bibirnya segera dilumat habis oleh bibir berpengalaman Sehun yang selalu bisa membuatnya kewalahan setiap kali mereka bercumbu.

Sehun mengecupnya dua kali.

Dan pertahanan Jongin runtuh. Jongin memajukan kepalanya untuk melumat bibir Sehun dengan serakah. Baru beberapa detik Jongin menikmati manis bibir Sehun, masternya itu sudah mendorong tubuh nyaris telanjangnya.

"Patient dirty boy or punisment." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan seringai lebar. Ia merasa puas dengan raut kehilangan dan putus asa yang terpatri pada wajah Jongin. Jari Sehun memencet sebuah tombol pada handy cam dan terdengar bunyi 'bip' menunjukkan jika handycam itu mulai merekam.

"Now, now." Sehun memperbaiki pose Jongin agar kembali seperti diawal. "Biarkan aku mengabadikan kesempurnaan tubuhmu."

Pipi Jongin memerah dengan sempurna.

Selama ini dia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya semenarik itu. Jongin merasa dirinya standar-standar saja. Manis dan memiliki tubuh yang proporsional. Bukan sesempurna bak model seperti yang selalu Sehun katakan. Pujian-pujian yang sering dilayangkan Sehun membuat Jongin sering malu sendiri.

"Pertama-tama mari kita lihat bibir ini." Jemari kasar Sehun menyentuh bibir Jongin yang lembut dan kenyal. "Bibir ini sangat nikmat ketika aku mengecapnya. Kenyal, manis namun kadang bisa sangat berbahaya. Jika bibir ini sudah tidak sabaran, bibir ini akan menyerangku tanpa ampun, menciumku kasar dan serakah." Kamera handycam merekam bibir Jongin yang disentuh dan dimainkan oleh jari Sehun.

Jongin malu sendiri mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jadi seperti itu ya dirinya? Agresif dan tidak sabaran? Padahal kan dia sudah sering menahan diri. Bayangkan kalau ia tidak menahan diri dan terus mencium Sehun tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu.

"Lalu ini.." Handy cam bergerak menuju leher Jongin. "Kanvas favoritku."

Sehun membelai leher jenjang Jongin dan memijatnya perlahan. Tangan satunya masih setia merekam bagaimana indahnya leher Jongin yang halus, jenjang dan langsing.

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin, aku ingin sekali memberi tanda disini dan memamerkan pada media hasil karyaku." Sehun bicara dengan suara beratnya.

"H-hyunghh.." Jongin melenguh merasakan tangan Sehun merabai belakang lehernya yang sensitif.

"Hyung?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Master! Master! Maafkan aku Master." Jongin dengan cepat meralat ucapannya dan Sehun tersenyum kecil. Membiarkan kesalahan kecil Jongin berlalu.

"Oh my, my.." Sehun berdecak ketika matanya tidak sengaja turun pada dada Jongin yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat menunjukkan degup jantung Jongin yang cepat. "Lihat dua benda cantik ini, sudah tegang!"

"M-masterhhh…" Jongin melenguh pelan ketika jemari Sehun mencubit salah satu putingnya dengan gemas.

"Begitu sensitif, sangat responsif." Sehun berkomentar puas. Kamera terus merekam dada Jongin yang masih dicubit dan dipilin oleh jari nakal Sehun. Puas membuat Jongin gemetar dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang masih Jongin kenakan, Sehun menuntun Jongin menuju sofa kamar Sehun yang tidak jauh dari tempat Jongin berdiri.

"Bend over." Sehun memerintah dan Jongin lakukan dengan senang hati. Kakinya yang tidak terbiasa mengenakan hak tinggi sudah mulai lelah dan tubuhnya yang sensitif juga sudah tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi dengan tangan dan ucapan nakal Sehun yang membakar gairahnya.

"A-aku malu.." Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman merasakan Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya dengan kamera yang merekam setiap gerakannya.

"Malu? Seharusnya kau malu ketika tiba-tiba melepas celanamu dan menunggangi kekasihmu yang sedang menyetir." Sehun berkata sambil memijat bokong Jongin yang terlihat semakin menggiurkan karena posisi menunggingnya.

Jongin tidak menjawab karena ia sadar jika ini adalah konsekuensi atas tindakannya. Sudah tahu Sehun itu mesum malah ia menggoda dan menantangnya, jelas saja Jongin akan menerima ganjaran akan tingkah nakalnya.

"Jangan sok malu-malu begitu Kim Jongin, aku tahu kau menikmati semua ini. You're a dirty boy after all." Sehun terkekeh dan menampar pantat Jongin sekali membuat Jongin melenguh antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Sekarang mari kita lihat kaki jenjang milikmu." Tangan Sehun yang tadi berada dipantat Jongin turun menuju paha Jongin. Membelai kulit kecokelatan milik Jongin yang lembut bagai sutra.

"A-ahhh…Masterhhh…" Lenguhan langsung lolos dari bibir Jongin. Jika biasanya dia hanya kegelian ketika disentuh seperti ini, adanya kamera membuat Jongin lebih sensitif dan gairahnya berada dititik tertinggi dalam dirinya.

"Aku paling suka melihatmu mengenakan celana jeans biru muda yang aku belikan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kakimu terlihat sangat indah dan menggoda. Kadang aku sedikit menyesal membelikanmu celana itu. Membuat banyak mata memperhatikan kaki indah yang seharusnya hanya untukku." Belaian tangan Sehun bergerak turun hingga mata kaki Jongin sebelum naik lagi. Lensa handy cam terus mengikuti gerakan tangan Sehun, mengabadikan seksinya kaki Jongin mengenakan high heels.

"Ahh..ja-jangan disanahh.." Jongin meremas punggung sofa tempat ia bertumpu. Tangan Sehun menggesek celah bokongnya yang ditutupi celana dalam berenda dengan jarinya. Kain lembut itu menyentuh bibir lubangnya yang sedari tadi masih sensitif dan itu akan membangunkan little Nini dengan cepat.

"Kenapa? Ku pikir kau suka disentuh disini.." Sehun menekan jarinya semakin kencang hingga celana dalam tersebut melesak kedalam celah pantat Jongin.

"Ge-gelihh..ahh..di-disana masih sensitif.." Jongin berusaha menjauh dari sentuhan Sehun meskipun ia tahu itu percuma. Tanpa sepatu berhak tinggi saja Jongin tidak pernah bisa melarikan diri dari Sehun apalagi sekarang?

Sehun bukannya berhenti malah menarik celana dalam berenda itu hingga melorot sampai lutut Jongin. Dua bongkahan daging kenyal Jongin terekspos sempurna, begitu juga dengan dengan lubang merah muda Jongin yang masih basah oleh sperma Sehun.

"Bokong terindah di muka bumi!" Sehun berseru riang.

Jongin rasanya benar-benar malu sekarang. Bagian terintimnya sudah terekspos pada kamera dan mungkin akan Sehun putar berkali-kali nanti. Jongin juga sedikit takut kalau video yang mereka buat kali ini akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

Sehun membuka bongkahan pantat Jongin lebih lebar agar lubang ketat Jongin ditangkap kamera lebih baik. Jongin menggigit bibirnya malu, kenapa Sehun bisa memiliki ide segila ini? Walaupun gila kau menyukainya kan Kim?

"Oh dear, lubangmu kelaparan.." Sehun berkata dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Ssshh…mmhhmmm…" Lenguhan keluar lagi dari bibir Jongin. Telunjuk Sehun mengelus bibir lubang Jongin lagi dengan gerakan perlahan. Sangat perlahan namun bisa membangunkan seluruh syaraf yang berada ditubuh Jongin.

"Lihat? Lubangmu itu rakus, serakah. Tidak pernah puas dan ingin selalu diisi." Sehun berkata dengan tangan terus menggoda lubang Jongin sementara satunya sibuk merekam bagaimana lubang itu berkedut-kedut mencoba menelan telunjuknya.

"Hnngghh…Ma-masterhh…ma-masukkan pleasehh.." Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan-godaan Sehun pada lubangnya. Just put those thick fingers in! Demi apapun lubang Jongin sudah sangat gatal!

"Berbaliklah." Sehun lagi-lagi hanya membuat Jongin frustasi. Jongin walaupun kesal tetap berbalik, dia duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan wajah merahnya yang menawan. Celana dalam wanita itu kini sudah lepas dari tubuh Jongin, meninggalkan tubuh itu hanya dengan sepatu high heels serta bandana pita besar dikepala Jongin.

"Hm, lihat ini.." Sehun membuka kaki Jongin lebih lebar lagi dan menyentil kepala penis Jongin yang sudah tegang.

"Angghh..shhh…ahhh.." Jongin melenguh lagi. Matanya berusaha menghindari lensa handy cam karena…karena…lensa itu membuatnya malu. Seolah berpasang-pasang mata sedang menatapnya.

"Sudah basah? Hm? Kau menyukai hal ini bukan?" Sehun meremas penis Jongin lembut lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ahhh…angghh..Masterhhh…uuhhh…" Jongin mendesah sembari menganggukkan kepalanya menunjukkan jika ia menyukai semua permainan yang sedang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar dirty boy." Jongin membuka kakinya lebih lebar hingga lubangnya kembali terekspos pada lensa handy cam.

"Lubangmu sangat cantik Kim Jongin, hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuatku keras." Sehun memfokuskan lensa pada lubang Jongin. Lubang yang sudah menjadi obsesinya karena selalu bisa memanjakan penis besarnya.

"Masterhhh…pleasehh.." Jongin yang merasa dirinya akan meledak karena terlalu bergairah membutuhkan pelepasan segera. Entah penisnya dimanjakan, lubangnya digaruk, putingnya dilumat. Apapun! Asalkan ia tidak hanya dibuat begitu bergairah namun tidak mendapatkan kenikmatan.

"Please what?"

"Fill me Masterhh…angghhhh….uhhhh…." Jongin menjawab dengan desahan karena jemari Sehun lagi-lagi menggoda lubangnya.

"Katakan pada kamera dirty boy. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Sehun menekan-nekan lubang anus Jongin sembari melihat bagaimana frustasinya Jongin.

Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak mau melihat kamera masih diam. Dia merasa begitu nakal sekarang. Memohon pada kamera agar lubangnya diisi? Damn, dia seperti bottom-bottom binal yang sering ia lihat di video-video panas diinternet!

"Kim Jongin? Kau tidak mau melakukannya?" Sehun menusuk lubang Jongin namun mengeluarkannya lagi.

"A-aku.." Jongin mendesis kecil dan memajukan pantatnya agar jari Sehun kembali masuk namun tangan Sehun menahan paha Jongin, melarang Jongin untuk bergerak.

"Katakan atau kau akan kutinggal seperti ini semalaman."

"Mas-masterhh.." Jongin menelan liurnya dengan gugup. Perlahan matanya menatap lensa handy cam dengan sorot sayu yang menggoda. Terlihat jelas bagaimana frusati bersemayam dalam diri Jongin. "A-aku ingin…"

Sehun menunggu.

"Aku..aku ingin lubangku diisi.." Suara Jongin begitu lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"I can't hear you dirty boy." Sehun masih menggoda lubang anus Jongin, belum mau mengisi lubang lapar itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tolong isi lubangku Master."

"Lebih keras!" Telunjuk Sehun mulai melesak perlahan, menimbulkan rasa nyeri dan gatal pada bagian bawah tubuh Jongin.

"Please Master isi lubang jalangku dan tusuk prostatku!" Jongin yang sudah tidak sabar menjerit keras. Sehun yang merasa puas segera menghentakkan dua jarinya sekaligus pada lubang Jongin, menghasilkan jeritan nyaring dari bibir Jongin.

Tanpa pelumas dan hanya dibantu dengan sisa-sisa sperma Sehun tentu saja Jongin akan merasa kesakitan. Tapi namanya sudah dibutakan oleh gairah, sakit seperti ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa nikmat yang akan Jongin rasakan ketika prostatnya dihujam oleh jari-jari gemuk Sehun.

"Ohhh…akkhhhh…Masterhhh..angghhh…disanahhh…" Sehun dengan cepat menemukan prostat Jongin dan menusuknya keras-keras. Jongin tanpa sadar membuka kakinya semakin lebar sehingga kamera bisa merekam dengan jelas bagaimana lubang merah muda itu menelan habis dua jari panjang Sehun.

"Angghhh…ohhhh…yahhh…f-fasterhh…please Masterhh..anghhh.." Jongin yang sudah begitu bergairah melonjak-lonjak diatas jari Sehun yang berada jauh didalam tubuhnya.

Sehun meremas handy cam ditangannya, puas dengan Jongin yang terlihat seperti betina buas yang sedang musim kawin. Dua jarinya terasa dipijat dengan ketat oleh lubang Jongin, jika itu penisnya pasti akan nikmat sekali….

"Kau suka dirty boy?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara serak. Mata Sehun menatap layar handy cam yang menunjukkan pantat sintal Jongin terus bergerak liar. "Lubang jalangmu sangat ketat Kim Jongin. Aku yakin dua jariku ini tidak cukup memuaskanmu.."

Jongin membenarkan ucapan Sehun dalam hati. Dua jari Sehun memang tidak cukup namun lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Jongin yang merasa kurang puas meraih penisnya sendiri dan mengocoknya cepat.

"Hands off! Kau hanya boleh keluar dengan dua jariku!" Sehun berkata galak dan Jongin segera menjauhkan tangan dari penisnya.

"Ohhh..Masterhhh…akkhhhh…gatal sekali Masterhhh…nyahhha…annghh…" Jongin sepertinya sudah lupa untuk merasa malu. Adanya kamera yang merekam seluruh tingkah binalnya tidak lagi membuat Jongin gugup, malah beberapa kali Jongin dengan sengaja menatap kamera dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Cari kenikmatanmu sendiri dirty boy." Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak melempar handy cam ditangannya dan melepas boxernya lalu mengagahi Jongin sampai pemuda itu memohon-mohon untuk berhenti karena sudah terlalu lelah.

"Ohhh…akkhhh….Masterhh..hnnghhh…mmhhmm…" Jongin yang memang dasarnya binal semakin bersemangat dengan ucapan-ucapan kotor Sehun. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk merasakan sesuatu dibawah perutnya mulai mengencang.

"Baby penismu sangat basah.." Sehun mengarahkan kamera menuju penis mungil Jongin yang berguncang-guncang seiring dengan lonjakan Jongin pada dua jarinya. "Kau sudah dekat bukan? C'mon dirty boy, fuck yourself harder."

"Mmmhh…akkhhh…nyahh…ohhhh…." Jongin menggila.

"Show me how good you are Kim Jongin. Cum for your Master." Sehun membantu Jongin dengan menggerakkan tangannya menyambut gerakan pinggang Jongin yang naik turun.

"Ahhh…ohhh…I'm so..so…closehhh…akhhh…"

"Cum!" Sehun memerintah tegas.

Perintah itu mengirim jutaan kembang api dalam tubuh Jongin. Hanya karena perintah yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, Jongin bisa mendapatkan puncak dunianya. Sehun merekam momen menakjubkan itu dengan baik. Bagaimana tubuh ramping Jongin bergetar dan juga desahan nyaring keluar dari bibir penuh Jongin lalu semburan sperma manis yang mengotori paha jenjang pemuda itu.

"H-hyung tung-tunggu sebentar.." Jongin yang baru saja mendapatkan puncaknya tiba-tiba merasa rambutnya dijambak dan ditarik agar duduk oleh Sehun. Jongin tentu kesakitan, tubuhnya yang masih lemas hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap lensa handy cam.

"Suck me." Jongin yang masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya menatap penis besar Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan wajahnya. Jongin tahu ia harus menurut jadi ia dengan lemah meraih penis itu dan mengocoknya perlahan.

Sehun rupanya tidak sabar. Sekali lagi dia meraih kepala Jongin dan menjambak rambut Jongin membuat Jongin mengaduh. Saat itu Sehun mendorong kasar penisnya kedalam rongga mulut Jongin.

"Hmmpphh…" Jongin tersedak, tentu saja. Namun dalam beberapa detik Jongin bisa menguasai diri dan mulai memanjakan penis besar itu.

"Good boyhh.." Sehun mengerang puas. Jongin malu mendengar pujian itu dan matanya berusaha menatap kearah lain asalkan tidak melihat kamera.

"Look at here Kim Jongin. Kau terlihat cantik dengan penis menyumpal mulutmu." Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin lagi agar mata Jongin menatap kamera. Sorot mata malu-malu dan sayu Jongin adalah kesukaan Sehun. Mengabadikan Jongin yang sedang mengulum penisnya adalah ide yang sangat hebat!

"Hmmpphh..hnghh.." Jongin mengerang tertahan. Pemuda ini mengulum penis Sehun sepenuh hati seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang sedang memakan es krim. Jongin terus mengulum, menjilat dan menghisap penis Sehun sampai lupa dengan kehadiran kamera. Penis Sehun memang bisa membuat Jongin lupa segalanya..

"Babyhh..your tongue is really talented.." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin agar pemuda itu menelan penisnya lebih dalam lagi. Kuluman Jongin memang memabukkan, lidahnya sangat berbakat memanjakan penis Sehun. Sungguh mengejutkan mengingat Jongin baru berumur tujuh belas tahun.

"Hmmhpphh…sshhh….mmhhmmm…" Jongin menikmati rasa sesak didadanya ketika penis itu membuatnya tersedak, juga aroma dari kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Hanya dengan mengulum penis Sehun saja, Jongin bisa merasakan penisnya mulai mengeras lagi.

"Shit babe.." Sehun menatap wajah sok polos Jongin yang sedang memandang kearah kamera. "Kau haus baby? Ingin spermaku? Hm?"

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan mengulum penis Sehun semakin cepat. Lidahnya menjilati lubang penis Sehun dan meminum cairan precum yang mengalir keluar dari sana.

"Ohh..fuck..fuckk.." Sehun menekan kepala Jongin dalam-dalam. Jongin menatap kamera dengan wajah puas karena bisa membuat kekasihnya orgasme. "Shit you're so good. Drink it all baby, I know you like them.."

Jongin sebagai bottom yang penurut tentu saja menelan habis semua sperma yang tumpah kedalam mulutnya. Mata Jongin masih terus memandangi kamera dengan sorot mata sok polos dan lugunya. Sehun akan puas sekali nanti saat melihat hasil rekaman ini.

"Bagaimana? Enak? Kau suka?" Sehun mengusap sisa sperma yang tertinggal dibibir Jongin.

"Enak, bolehkah aku minta lagi?" Jongin menjawab dengan suara sok malu-malu. "Aku ingin sperma Master lagi untuk lubangku yang lain."

Sehun menyeringai lebar.

"Cockslut." Sehun bergumam lalu mematikan handy camnya dan membuangnya asal-asalan. Kini saatnya ia menghabisi Jongin sungguhan. Damn, dia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan pemuda binal semacam Jongin.

—

"Park, lima menit lagi kalau kau tidak duduk dihadapanku maka pertemanan kita akan selesai!" Jongin menutup panggilan pada seorang sahabat masa kecilnya bernama Park Chanyeol.

Siang ini Jongin janji bertemu dengan Chanyeol disebuah kafe didekat sekolah mereka—kafe yang sama tempat dulu Jongin dan Minho pernah makan siang. Chanyeol yang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan disebuah pet shop sering datang terlambat kalau membuat janji karena terlalu asyik bermain dengan hewan-hewan menggemaskan disana.

Jongin kan sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan sahabatnya itu. Kalau tidak dia yang sibuk, Chanyeol yang sibuk. Apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai tunangan Sehun, kadang ia harus ikut hadir dalam acara-acara resmi dari perusahaan milik keluarga Sehun.

"Kim Jongin?" Jongin yang duduk dengan buku ditangannya terlonjak.

"Lu-luhan?" Jongin terbelalak melihat siapa yang berada didepannya. Kenapa pemuda ini tiba-tiba muncul disini?

"Jadi kau adalah tunangan Sehun?" Luhan dengan santainya duduk dikursi kosong didepan Jongin.

"I-iya." Jongin menutup bukunya dan menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tahu siapa diriku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada bicara yang arogan.

"Kau mantan kekasih Sehun."

"Mantan?" Luhan mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku adalah belahan jiwa Sehun."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Aku dan Sehun dilahirkan untuk bersama. Tidak peduli sejauh apapun dia atau aku pergi, kami pada akhirnya akan bersama lagi." Luhan menatap Jongin tajam. Wajah cantik Luhan terlihat sinis dan meremehkan Jongin.

"Sehun Hyung mencintaiku." Jongin berkata pelan, berusaha membalas ucapan dingin Luhan.

"Mencintaimu? Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Sehun? Setahun? Dua tahun?" Luhan bertanya dengan kesombongan yang kentara.

"Sat-satu..uh empat bulan.." Jongin nyaris mengungkap kebenaran jika ia dan Sehun sebenarnya baru berkenalan selama satu bulan.

"Empat bulan?!" Luhan terbelalak lalu tertawa keras. "Kau yakin ada orang yang jatuh cinta padamu dan rela memberikanmu segalanya setelah berkenalan hanya dalam waktu empat bulan?"

Jongin terdiam. Memang kisah cintanya dengan Sehun terdengar ajaib. Berkenalan dua bulan lalu bertunangan itu sudah sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan. Padahal kenyataannya lebih mengejutkan. Bagaimana mereka berkenalan dan bagaimana mereka akhirnya bersama-sama seperti sekarang.

"See? Empat bulan itu bukan apa-apa dibanding aku yang sudah nyaris delapan tahun." Luhan melipat tangannya diatas meja. "Yang ingin aku tanyakan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun sampai dia mau mengumumkan pertunangan kalian? Apa kau menawarkan tubuhmu? Kau terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang pelacur."

"Aku bukan pelacur!" Emosi Jongin terpancing mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Lalu dengan apa? Uang? Keluarga Sehun sangat kaya raya." Luhan masih terlihat santai.

"Sehun Hyung mencintaku dan aku mencintai Sehun Hyung! Kau hanyalah masa lalu Sehun Hyung!" Jongin ingin sekali marah dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam cacian pada Luhan namun sayangnya Jongin bukanlah orang yang ekspresif.

"Begitu kah? Sayang sekali kau salah anak kecil." Luhan tersenyum licik. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka Jongin. Tinggalkan Sehun karena dia milikku dan aku bukan orang yang suka berbagi."

Jongin memikirkan kata-kata apa yang bisa ia ucapkan agar Luhan merasa terintimidasi namun otak Jongin seperti macet. Rasa amarah dan takut pada Luhan membuat Jongin tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata.

"Sehun tidak akan mungkin melukaiku." Jongin berkata penuh keyakinan.

"Memang bukan Sehun tapi aku yang akan melukaimu." Luhan berkata dingin dan berdiri. "Berpikirlah jernih Kim Jongin. Kau hanyalah pemuda yang menjadi tantangan bagi Sehun wajar saja jika dia tergila-gila padamu saat ini. Begitu ia bosan padamu ia akan kembali kepadaku. Meninggalkanmu tanpa menoleh lagi, seperti yang ia lakukan pada belasan mantan kekasihnya yang lain."

Jongin tidak sempat membalas ucapan Luhan karena pria cantik itu berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat. Kepala Jongin rasanya mau pecah karena perbincangan yang berlangsung mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh menit. Dadanya bergemuruh dan matanya panas juga berair.

"Jongin!" Suara yang sangat Jongin kenali memanggilnya. "Siapa dia?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya cemas.

"Chan, dia itu Luhan. Mantan kekasih Sehun Hyung." Jongin berkata lirih dan Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Chanyeol semakin cemas melihat Jongin.

"Dia menyuruhku meninggalkan Sehun Hyung kalau tidak ingin sakit nantinya." Jongin meremas tangannya yang berkeringat. "Dia bilang Sehun Hyung akan meninggalkanku karena selama ini walaupun mereka putus dan bertengkar mereka akan bersama kembali."

"Jongin astaga.." Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Chanyeol sendiri juga masih muda, hanya satu tahun diatas Jongin. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah terlibat drama kehidupan yang rumit seperti ini. "Kau…kau tidak percaya hal itu kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu Chan..hiks.." Jongin yang sedari menahan tangisnya mulai terisak.

"Hey hey jangan menangis.." Chanyeol berdiri dan pindah ke kursi kosong disebelah Jongin. Tangan panjang Chanyeol merangkul Jongin dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin berusaha menenangkan.

"Hiks..aku takut.." Jongin terisak semakin keras.

"Ssshh, jangan menangis.." Chanyeol merangkul Jongin dan membelai-belai bahu sahabatnya lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Sehun Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana ia sangat protektif padamu. Bahkan padaku saja dia cemburu."

"Tapi..tapi..bagaimana kalau si Luhan ini benar? Aku dan Sehun Hyung baru kenal sangat sebentar. Bagaimana kalau Sehun Hyung akan kembali pada Luhan dan meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Jongin, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan tapi aku cukup yakin jika Sehun Hyung sungguhan menyukaimu." Chanyeol berkata, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Aku baru mengenalnya selama sebulan Chan! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali langsung percaya kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku!" Jongin mulai menangis lagi. Mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Sehun selama sebulan terakhir. Apa semua yang Sehun berikan padanya hanya cinta semu?

"Sebulan? Bukankah…" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku…aku…bukan tunangan Sehun Hyung.." Jongin memutuskan untuk jujur pada Chanyeol. Sahabatnya ini bukanlah pria ember yang suka bergosip, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan mengungkapkan kebenaran pada Chanyeol?

"Jadi sebenarnya…" Jongin pun bercerita. Mulai dari malam panas mereka yang berawal dari kejadian di gym hingga rencana keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim yang akan ebrtemu malam ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Astaga..astaga..astaga.." Chanyeol memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat cerita Jongin. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!"

"Aku malu! Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku ini sebenarnya hanya teman tidur satu malam Sehun Hyung!" Jongin berkata dengan pipi merah. "Tapi setelah beberapa saat aku mulai sungguhan menyukai Sehun Hyung! Sehun Hyung sendiri juga mengejar-ngejarku!"

"Well, walaupun aku terkejut dengan ceritamu. Tapi aku masih yakin jika Sehun Hyung sungguhan menyukaimu. Maksudku, mengumumkan pada dunia jika kau adalah tunangannya adalah langkah besar."

Jongin termenung.

"Katakan saja pada Sehun Hyung mengenai Luhan, dia harus tahu hal ini. Supaya dia bisa melindungimu karena…karena…si Luhan ini walaupun cantik tapi terlihat sangat licik dan jahat waktu bicara denganmu."

"Jangan! Jangan katakan pada Sehun Hyung!" Jongin menolak ide Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut jika aku cerita hal ini Sehun Hyung akan menemui Luhan dan mereka malah akan…akan…"

"Jongin, jangan konyol." Chanyeol berkata tidak percaya akan ketakutan Jongin. Menurut Chanyeol, Luhan akan dengan mudah menemui Sehun. Apalagi mengingat Luhan sepertinya tipe orang yang agresif dan berani.

"Aku tidak konyol. Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku juga ingin melihat apakah Sehun Hyung sungguhan menyukaiku atau aku hanyalah pelampiasan kesepiannya saja." Jongin berkata pelan dengan suara yang terluka.

"Kau masih meragukan hal itu?"

"Wajar kan? Aku dan Sehun Hyung memang baru kenal sebentar sekali.."

"Benar sih, wajar tapi aku tidak ingin kau bertindak gegabah dan memutuskan Sehun Hyung hanya karena persoalan-persoalan kecil." Chanyeol berkata bijak, ia tahu betul sifat sahabatnya yang sering kekanakan dan tidak berpikir panjang.

"Kenapa kau jadi membela Sehun Hyung? Bukannya kemarin kau bilang kalau Sehun Hyung galak dan arogan?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jong, kau sudah sampai…sampai…tidur dengannya! Kau tidak boleh sembarangan putus! Lagi pula, walaupun dia memang sok-sokan aku sebagai sahabatmu yakin kalau dia adalah pria baik yang tidak akan menyakitimu."

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tenang Park, aku itu pria. Tidak akan hamil seperti Baekhyun-mu!" Jongin tertawa sambil mengedip genit. "Aku berarti sudah lebih dewasa darimu Park! Aku sudah pernah merasakan bercinta!" Jongin menambahkan dengan suara pelan.

"Ya! Aku juga sudah pernah!" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah malu.

"Sungguh?! Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?!" Jongin terkejut mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa hal seperti itu diumbar-umbar?" Chanyeol mengambil minuman Jongin dan menghabiskannya dalam sekejap.

"Ih kau tidak seru!" Jongin memukul Chanyeol, berharap pemuda itu membeberkan detail kisah malam panas pertamanya.

"Jongin, kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu ternyata mesum sekali? Pantas saja Sehun Hyung selalu menempel padamu, kau ternyata nakal dan mesum!" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan pandangan heran.

"Ih, Sehun Hyung menyukaiku bukan cuma karena tubuhku tahu!" Jongin merengut kesal. "Kau mau ku bagi koleksi video pornoku?" Jongin bertanya menggoda Chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya jika Jongin ternyata tidaklah sepolos yang ia duga selama ini.

"Tidak mau, video pasti penis dengan penis. Aku masih suka dada besar." Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah, bergidik membayangkan video gay porn. Biarpun dia menerima Jongin yang gay sebagai sahabatnya, ia tetaplah normal dan sebagai pria normal menonton gay porn adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Aku ada yang threesome dengan seorang wanita!" Jongin berkata sedikit terlalu keras hingga Chanyeol harus membekap mulut Jongin. Keduanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena pembicaraan mereka yang begitu frontal ditempat umum.

"Jongin." Suara dingin yang Jongin kenali terdengar dari belakang dua pemuda yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"H-hyung.." Tawa Jongin berhenti seketika. Chanyeol pun begitu, tangannya yang tadi merangkul Jongin langsung ia turunkan. Takut dengan tatapan penuh amarah Sehun yang sepertinya bisa mengeluarkan laser.

"Ayo, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti malam." Sehun menatap tidak suka pada Chanyeol.

"Hyung jangan begitu pada Chanyeol.." Jongin berdiri dan menarik Chanyeol untuk ikut berdiri.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Sehun membela diri.

"Tapi Hyung menatapnya seolah dia adalah penjahat!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita harus membeli beberapa barang!" Sehun yang enggan berdebat hanya menarik lengan Jongin agar mengikutinya meninggalkan kafe. Jongin melempar pandangan memohon maaf pada Chanyeol dan berkata ia akan menghubungi pemuda itu nanti.

"Kenapa kau itu sangat tidak peka sih?" Sehun berkata kesal pada Jongin setelah keduanya berada dalam mobil Sehun.

"Tidak peka apanya?"

"Kau masih bisa-bisanya mengatakan akan menghubungi Chanyeol nanti. Didepan pacarmu! Yang jelas-jelas tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"Hyung, dia itu temanku. Teman baikku sejak kecil dan perlu aku garis bawahi sekali lagi kalau dia itu straight! Chanyeol sudah punya pacar! Hyung itu terlalu cemburuan!" Jongin berusaha menjelaskan pada Sehun dengan sabar. Yah, sabar ala Jongin itu ya seperti ini.

"Aku cemburu karena aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak ingin kau berpaling dariku sedikit saja. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain berada dalam pikiranmu selain aku!" Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hyung, aku hanya milik Hyung. Seluruh negeri tahu aku milik Hyung, bahkan seluruh dunia tahu jika Kim Jongin itu milik Oh Sehun. Jangan marah-marah lagi, oke?" Jongin dengan lembut mengelus lengan Sehun untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm.." Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sementara itu Jongin yang tahu Sehun masih kesal hanya diam saja sambil mengelus-elus lengan Sehun lembut. Baru sebentar mengenal Sehun tetap membuat Jongin mengerti jika Sehun itu orangnya mudah kesal walaupun kekesalan itu tidak pernah berlangsung lama.

"Hyung kita akan kemana?" Jongin bertanya pelan sambil bermanja-manja pada Sehun yang sedang menyetir. Satu hal yang Jongin pelajari selama sebulan terakhir, jika Sehun kesal maka yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bermanja-manja pada pria itu dan memasang wajah manis dan lugu.

Kalau Sehun marah pun juga begitu. Pernah Sehun marah sekali pada Jongin karena pemuda itu menginap disalah satu rumah teman sekolahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Sehun marah besar dan Jongin hanya perlu melepas celananya. Kemarahan Sehun langsung surut digantikan gairah yang membuat Jongin kewalahan.

"Lihat saja nanti." Sehun menjawab dingin.

—

"H-hyung.." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pemandangan didepannya membuat Jongin ternganga. Sebuah taman bunga didalam rumah kaca yang sangat sangat cantik. Sehun tahu betul jika Jongin menyukai mawar merah dan rumah kaca itu berisi mawar merah yang sedang mekar.

Ditengah-tengah taman itu ada sebuah tulisan besar yang juga terbuat dari mawar. Tulisan yang membuat Jongin tertawa malu, 'Kim Jongin I Love You'. Siapa yang tidak akan

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menghapalkan tiga paragraf kalimat-kalimat manis untukmu tapi karena aku masih kesal langsung saja ya." Sehun berkata datar dengan wajah masih sedikit kesal.

"Hyuuung.." Jongin merengek manja mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf dan Hyung juga tadi mengaku kan kalau Hyung itu kelewat cemburan.."

"Hm, aku sudah lupa kalimat-kalimat itu waktu aku melihatmu dirangkul oleh Chanyeol." Sehun berkata sinis. "Jadi, Kim Jongin, aku Oh Sehun, ingin memintamu menjadi tunanganmu. Kau mau kan?"

"Hyung menyebalkan!" Jongin dengan kesal memukul dada Sehun yang berdiri didepannya.

"Oke, kau mau. Sini tanganmu!" Sehun meraih tangan Jongin yang sudah dihiasi oleh cincin pertunangannya dengan Sehun yang dulu.

"Hyung kenapa membeli cincin lagi?" Jongin melihat Sehun melepas cincin pertunangan palsu mereka dan membuangnya sembarangan. "Sayang Hyung!"

"Cincin itu hanya mengandung sepuluh persen hatiku kalau cincin ini seratus persen." Sehun memasangkan cincin baru yang terlihat jauh lebih mahal dan cantik.

"Hyung sudah menyukai sejak saat itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Dan kau tidak pernah bertanya-tanya tentang keluargaku atau siapa aku. Bagaimana aku tidak menyukaimu?" Sehun berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya. Pria tampan itu sudah tidak menunjukkan rasa kesal, bahkan pria itu sudah menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata penuh cintanya.

"Hyung sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Rasanya masih tidak percaya Sehun sungguhan memintanya menjadi tunangan pria itu. Jongin teringat ucapan Luhan tadi siang. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun hanya sekadar menyukainya saja?

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu sungguhan! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin mesra.

"Ti-tidak apa.." Jongin tidak berani menatap mata Sehun karena dirinya sedang dipenuhi oleh euphoria kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Menatap mata Sehun pasti akan membuat Jongin menangis karena mata Sehun sangatlah indah dan akan membuat Jongin lebih emosional lagi. "Aku hanya…hanya..tidak percaya aku sudah bertunangan sungguhan…"

"Kau menangis?" Sehun menaikkan dagu Jongin untuk melihat wajah tunangannya.

"Hiks..Hyung sungguhan mencintaiku kan?" Jongin bertanya lagi sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. "Hyung akan mencintaiku selama-lamanya kan? Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Hey, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sehun mengusap air mata Jongin.

"Hiks…aku…aku hanya senang sekali…" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun. "Hyung ternyata mencintaiku..Hyung serius denganku.."

Sehun tidak tahu apa penyebab Jongin menjadi seemosional ini jadi dia hanya memeluk tubuh Jongin erat-erat dan membisikkan pada Jongin betapa ia mencintai dan mengasihi pemuda itu. Bagaimana Sehun ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama Jongin dan menjadi tua bersama dengan anak serta cucu mereka.

"Hiks..Hyung…aku…aku…hiks..juga mencintai Sehun Hyung. Aku akan berada disisi Hyung sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan meragukan perasaan Sehun Hyung lagi. Aku..aku…hiks…aku…"

"Sshh, aku tahu. Aku tahu.." Sehun menarik Jongin agar menatap wajahnya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Tidak penting bagaimana hubungan kita berawal yang penting kini kita menuju akhir yang bahagia. Aku akan memegang janjimu untuk tidak meninggalkanku selamanya."

"Aku berjanji Hyung." Jongin berkata mantap. Detik dimana Sehun menyematkan cincin pertunangan mereka, Jongin berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak lagi mempertanyakan rasa cinta Sehun untuknya. Hatinya tidak akan mudah terusik oleh ucapan-ucapan orang lain seperti Luhan misalnya.

Yang jelas, Jongin berjanji akan mempertahankan Sehun andai nanti Luhan akan mengganggu hidup mereka. Karena Jongin bisa merasakan betapa Sehun mencintainya dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang tulus mencintainya.

"Good, karena aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Selamanya." Sehun mengusap air mata Jongin sekali lagi. "God, only if you know how much I love you…"

"I know Hyung, I love you so so much." Jongin membalas dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"I think it's time for a kiss." Sehun berkata dengan senyuman lebar. Tangannya mendorong tengkuk Jongin agar lebih mendekat padanya. Jongin terkekeh pelan dan memejamkan matanya, siap untuk menyambut ciuman manis dari kekasih—ups, tunangannya.

Dua bibir itu bertemu perlahan. Penuh perasaan, lembut, dan menyisakan debaran pada dua insan yang berdiri ditengah taman bunga mawar tersebut. Sehun melumat dan mengecap bibir Jongin dengan sangat lembut. Menikmati rasa manis yang selalu menjadi candunya.

"Hmmpph…" Jongin mengerang saat Sehun menciumnya semakin dalam, ia membuka bibirnya untuk memberikan akses pada Sehun untuk melesakkan lidahnya. Sehun yang merasakan hal itu dengan cepat menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Jongin.

Jongin mencengkram kemeja Sehun erat-erat. Ciuman Sehun memang selalu memabukkan, kakinya sudah mulai terasa lemas sehingga ia butuh sesuatu untuk berpegangan. Sehun juga memeluk Jongin semakin erat sementara tangan satunya masih menekan tengkuk Jongin.

"Mpphmm..Se-sehumphhh.." Jongin mengerang lagi. Tangan Sehun yang tadi memeluk pinggangnya perlahan turun menuju kebawah, menuju bokongnya.

KRINGGG! KRIIINGGGG!

Sehun dan Jongin terlonjak hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Sehun merengut kesal sementara Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku celana.

"Siapa?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang tidak juga segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Chanyeol." Jongin menjawab dengan suara pelan. Tahu jika Sehun akan kesal lagi karena Chanyeol mengganggu kegiatan mereka barusan. Lucu sebenarnya melihat Sehun yang cemburu seperti ini.

"Angkat sana!" Tuh kan Sehunnya bete.

"Ih, Hyung jangan marah dong. Hyung seperti wanita datang bulan saja." Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun dan mengangkat panggilan dari Chanyeol dengan senyum riang. "Halo Channie?"

"Halo Channie.." Sehun mengikuti ucapan Jongin dengan logat menyebalkan.

"Ah, kaset itu ada didalam laci meja belajarku." Jongin mencubit lengan Sehun melihat bagaimana sikap kekanakan Sehun. "Menonton? Besok siang?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

Jongin mau nonton dengan Chanyeol?

"Siapa saja? Ada Minho Hyung?!" Jongin tanpa sadar menyebut nama kakak kelas yang pernah ia sukai.

"YA!" Sehun tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

"Aku ikut Chan! Nanti aku hubungi lagi ya!" Jongin berseru dan menutup panggilan tersebut kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang kesal setengah mati.

"Kalau kau berani pergi besok kau akan benar-benar menyesal!" Sehun berteriak dan mengejar Jongin sambil bersumpah malam ini ia akan menghabisi Jongin agar besok tidak sanggup turun dari tempat tidur.

To Be Continue

Yeaaay tunangan beneran akhirnya merekaaaaa

Tapi habis gini badai menyeraaaangggggg

Tungguin Luhan beraksi yawwwww hihihi

Chapter ini panjang banget by the way.

6k words hihihi

Enaenanya gitu aja ya wkwkwk engga sampe inti hahaha

Terima kasih udah mau nungguin seri iniii

Dan jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannyaaaa!

Gomawoooo^^


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Chapter Eight

Jongin melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan kepala menunduk. Ia sangat sangat tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Dulu ada seseorang yang menawarkan pada Jongin agar pemuda itu menjadi model namun begitu Jongin menghadap kamera, pemuda manis itu berlari meninggalkan studio.

Jongin juga berhenti menjadi dancer ketika ia mulai diminta perform diatas panggung. Jongin memilih untuk menari dalam studio kosong atau bersama teman-teman dekatnya saja. Sebesar itu Jongin merasa tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian.

Namun, kini Jongin harus mulai membiasakan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Statusnya yang sudah bukan sekedar Kim Jongin lagi membuat ia selalu kemana-mana dengan suara dengungan dan berpasang-pasang mata mengawasinya ketika ia lewat.

Memang tidak ada komentar buruk atas pemberitaan tentang pertunangannya dengan Sehun yang terkesan tiba-tiba, well, mungkin belum. Jongin kan selama ini tidak dikenal sama sekali disekolah. Temannya tidak banyak, tidak ikut kegiatan ekstra sama sekali dan prestasi akademiknya juga tidak cemerlang. Jadi wajar saja jika warga sekolah heboh dengan status baru Jongin kan?

"Jongin!" Teman sebangkunya, Baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang juga pacar sahabatnya menyapa—atau lebih tepatnya menyerukan namanya ketika Jongin masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hai Baek." Jongin tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan tegang begitu." Baekhyun menepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya.

"Tidak tegang bagaimana? Semua orang berbisik-bisik saat aku lewat.." Jongin memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah manisnya yang bersedih.

"Cuma berbisik-bisik kan? Hal itu tidak akan membuatmu mati. Kalau ada yang menganiayamu baru kau boleh panik." Baekhyun berkata santai. Tentu saja santai! Baekhyun kan gadis populer, sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Kalau dipikir-pikir hebat juga ya Chanyeol bisa menggaet Baekhyun, padahal Chanyeol sendiri juga bukan siswa yang populer sama seperti Jongin.

"Ah, hidupku.." Jongin mendesah panjang dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tahun ajaran ini akan terasa sangat berat… Tidak terasa sekarang sudah jam pelajaran terakhir, Jongin dengan giat mengerjaan latihan soal didepannya. Sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika sepasang mata memandanginya dari jauh…

"Jongin, Jongin, Minho Oppa mencarimu tuh.." Baekhyun mencubit lengan Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak menyahuti omongannya.

"Hah? Minho Oppa?" Jongin mendengar nama Minho langsung mengernyit kaget. Kenapa Minho mencarinya? Mengobrol dekat saja baru sekali waktu mereka makan siang dan diganggu Sehun itu..

"Itu, dia menunggumu diluar." Baekhyun menunjuk sosok Minho yang menunggu Jongin didepan kelasnya. Jongin dengan gugup berjalan keluar setelah mendapat ijin dari gurunya. Tanpa sadar Jongin merapikan seragam dan rambutnya.

Yah, walaupun kini Jongin sudah sangat sangat mencintai Sehun. Tetap saja ada rasa yang tersisa untuk Minho. Bukannya ingin genit-genit pada Minho kok, memang wajarkan kalau kita tidak pernah bisa sepenuhnya biasa pada orang yang dulu pernah kita suka?

"S-sunbae.." Jongin menyapa gugup Minho yang menunggunya.

"Hey, jangan panggil Sunbae lagi. Panggil Hyung saja." Minho tersenyum ramah pada Jongin yang berdiri kikuk.

"Eh iya, ada apa Hyung?"

"Ngg, aku ingin bicara padamu nanti pulang sekolah. Bisa?" Minho bertanya penuh harap.

"Nanti pulang sekolah?" Jongin terkejut dengan permintaan Minho yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Iya, bisa kan?" Minho menatap Jongin penuh harap.

"Eh, bisa sih.." Jongin menjawab ragu. Memang nanti pulang sekolah ia bisa menemui Minho karena Jongin memang tipe siswa yang kerjaannya hanya sekolah dan sepulang sekolah langsung menuju kerumah. Tapi Jongin takut jika Sehun akan marah padanya. Dekat dengan Chanyeol yang sudah jelas merupakan sahabatnya saja Sehun sering mengomel. Nah ini…

"Baiklah, temui aku diperpustakaan. Oke?" Minho tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Jongin. Jongin mengangguk kaku dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Minho mengajaknya bertemu di perpustakaan. Dan sampai detik itu, Jongin masih tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi masih terus mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya..

Hari sudah sore.

Sebagian besar murid disekolah tempat Jongin menuntut ilmu sudah pulang. Namun masih banyak juga murid yang menghabiskan sore mereka dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler atau memang suka saja berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Jongin bukan salah satunya.

Jongin, Baekhyun dan tiga orang temannya yang lain itu tidak pernah disekolah setelah bunyi bel pulang berdentang. Kalaupun mereka disekolah pasti karena sedang ada tugas atau acara sekolah. Mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dirumah salah satu dari mereka untuk mengerjakan PR, bermain game atau hanya sekedar bermalas-malasan.

"Hah, anak kelas dua belas pulangnya lebih lama ya." Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja perpustakaan yang kosong. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan pun tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Jongin itu memang terlalu baik kadang sampai menjelang bodoh.

Seharusnya bisa kan dia menolak permintaan Minho? Atau mengajak bertemunya nanti sore atau lain waktu? Sekarang ia harus menunggu kakak tingkatnya itu selama satu setengah jam. Jongin yang sabar dan penurut tidak bisa menolak dan akhirnya harus menunggu dengan rasa kantuk yang amat sangat.

Jongin merasa tidurnya terusik.

Hanya sedikit orang yang berani mengusik tidurnya.

Ibu dan kakakanya. Lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Yang terakhir Sehun.

"Hmm..hentikannn.." Jongin merasa lengan dan kakinya ditarik-tarik. "Ibuu..aku mau tiduuuuurrr.."

Orang yang menarik-narik kaki dan tangannya masih saja belum berhenti. Dengan wajah kesal Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat tiga orang yang tidak ia kenal merabai tubuhnya yang masih berbalut seragam.

"Tolohmmpphhh!" Jongin reflek berteriak namun mulutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman salah satu pemuda yang menahan tangannya. Mata Jongin melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan liar, mencoba mencari seseorang yang bisa menolongnya.

Tapi ia tahu itu percuma karena ia tidak lagi didalam perpustakaan yang orang umum bisa masuk kapan saja. Kini Jongin berada dalam ruang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga dibelakang gym sekolahnya.

"Hmmpphhh…anghhh! Akhhh! Tolooong!" Jongin meronta-ronta dan berteriak setelah ciuman si pemuda asing itu lepas. Celana seragamnya sudah lepas menyisakan boxer dan celana dalam ketatnya. Kancing seragamnya juga sudah lepas semua, membuat para pemuda asing itu dengan leluasa menikmati puting cantik milik Jongin.

"Shhh…shh.." Salah seorang pemuda mulai meremas dan memijat kejantanan Jongin dari balik celana boxernya. Jongin berusaha mendorong tangan si pemuda namun tangannya segera ditahan oleh pemuda yang lain.

"P-pleasehh…he-hentikannn…" Jongin menangis. Putingnya terasa pedih karena gigitan tidak manusiawi dua orang pemuda yang juga memegangi tangannya. Sementara dibawah sana pemuda lain menciumi serta meremasi kejantanannya yang kini hanya terbalut celana dalam.

"Hiks..Sehunhh.." Jongin teringat Sehun dan berharap keajaiban datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi mengingat Sehun yang pasti sedang dikantor, harapan Jongin langsung pupus. Dia hanya bisa menerima pelecehan dari tiga orang yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"Hen-hentikan…tolongg…" Jongin masih memohon disela-sela desahan juga tangisannya. Namun salah seorang dari ketiga pemuda itu tiba-tiba menyumpal mulutnya dengan penis besar yang membuatnya tidak bisa banyak berkata-kata.

"Hmmphhmmm…" Jongin mengeluarkan air matanya semakin deras. Jongin merasa jijik pada dirinya. Tubuhnya disentuh oleh pria yang bukan kekasihnya terlebih tiga pria asing sekaligus. Lubang anusnya diendusi dan diciumi oleh entah siapa, tubuh rampingnya digerayangi dan dijilati oleh lidah asing yang sama sekali tidak membangkitkan gairahnya, lalu yang paling membuat Jongin paling jijik adalah penis yang menyumpal mulutnya.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Jongin dan tiga orang asing itu berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka saat pintu ruangan terdengar suara dobrakan yang memekakkan telinga. Jongin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauh dari tiga pemuda yang juga memakai seragam sekolahnya. Tiga pemuda itu membenahi pakaian mereka dan saling bertukar pandang sebelum mengambil beberapa peralatan olah raga yang bisa digunakan untuk baku hantam.

BRAK! BRAK!

Pada dobrakan kelima pintu itu terbuka.

Chanyeol dan Minho.

Jongin yang tadi tangisnya terhenti mulai menangis lagi. Lebih keras dan memekakkan. Jongin merasa sangat lega melihat wajah sahabatnya dan juga Minho. Mata Jongin yang dipeuni air mata tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi. Namun telinganya bisa menangkap suara keras orang berkelahi.

Kepala Jongin mendadak pusing.

Perutnya mual dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Jongin!" Jongin mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya kemudian suara keras terdengar lagi. Lalu rintihan Chanyeol. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia yakin jika Chanyeol baru saja dihantam sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Hati Jongin rasanya diiris-iris.

Pandangan mata Jongin semakin berputar.

Lalu gelap…gelap…dan Jongin pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

—

"Ibu.."

"Jongin? Jongin? Kau sudah sadar? Kau tidak apa?" Suara wanita yang sangat ia kenal terdengar cemas dan sentuhan hangat ditangannya membuat Jongin yakin jika wanita itu adalah ibunya.

"Ibu..air.." Jongin bergumam pelan. Matanaya terbuka perlahan dan wajah ramah dan cantik ibunya kini terlihat khawatir memenuhi pandangannya.

"Air..air.." Ibu Jongin dengan buru-buru mengambil segelas air dari nakas tempat tidur Jongin. Pemuda tujuh belas itu meminum airnya dengan perlahan dibantu oleh ibunya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sang ibu bertanya lembut sambil mengelus kepala anak bungsunya penuh kasih sayang.

"Lapar." Jongin menjawab lirih.

"Baiklah, akan Ibu bawakan makanan." Ibu Kim mengecup dahi anaknya dan bergegas keluar kamar anaknya.

"Bu, aku ingin bertemu Sehun Hyung." Jongin berkata sedikit lebih keras pada ibunya.

"Sehun…sedang…mengurusi beberapa hal. Nanti malam dia akan kemari." Ibu Jongin keluar kamar dengan senyuman. Jongin hanya bisa mengehela nafas panjang. Dia butuh Sehun. Butuh sekali.

Jongin ingin menjelaskan banyak hal pada pria itu..

Ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga dirinya lebih baik dari kejadian…kejadian…akh, kepala Jongin terasa sakit lagi mengingat kejadian itu. Matanya berair dan sensasi mual muncul.

"Hiks.." Jongin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Kepala Jongin tanpa bisa ia tahan, memutar kembali kejadian dimana ia ditelanjangi dan dirabai oleh tiga kakak kelasnya yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kotor, ia merasa marah, malu dan frustasi.

"Jongin! Jongin!" Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Hyorin masuk dengan wajah panik. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Jongin bukannya menjawab malah menangis semakin keras dan Hyorin segera memeluk adik manisnya. Tangan Hyorin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin sementara tangan satunya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Sehun? Halo?"

" _Ada apa? Apa Jongin sudah siuman?"_

"Iya, barusan. Dia sedang menangis."

" _Aku akan kesana sekarang."_

Dan panggilanpun terputus.

"Cup cup, Sehun Oppa sudah perjalanan kesini.." Hyorin memeluk adiknya semakin erat, berusaha menenangkan pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu.

Kemarin adalah hari yang berat.

Bagi Sehun, Jongin, kelurga Kim juga keluarga Oh.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Minho mendobrak pintu penyimpanan alat olah raga kemarin sepulang sekolah, Jongin langsung pingsan hanya beberapa saat setelah baku hantam antara Chanyeol-Minho melawan tiga pemerkosa Jongin.

Pertarungan itu sebenarnya tidak mungkin dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol dan Minho, mengingat jumlahnya tidak seimbang dan ketiga pemerkosa itu membawa alat-alat bantu. Beruntung beberapa anggota tim basket sedang lewat disana dan melerai pertengkaran tersebut.

Sehun yang saat itu sedang bertemu dengan klien dari Jepang langsung berlari meninggalkan meeting tidak peduli apa kata ayahnya nanti. Toh, ayahnya nanti juga tidak akan marah kalau alasannya adalah Jongin.

Seumur hidup Sehun, baru kali ini merasa semarah itu. Ia dikantor polisi menghajar tiga bajingan pemerkosa sampai polisi harus memborgolnya agar tidak lepas kendali. Sehun baru melihat Jongin sekejap namun itu sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya. Melihat bekas-bekas gigitan yang tertinggal dileher tunangannya dan juga mata bengkak Jongin yang menunjukkan berapa lama Jongin menangis.

Hyorin yang biasanya cuek pada Jongin, mengambil cuti seminggu untuk menemani Jongin dirumah karena berdasarkan pemeriksaan dokter, Jongin tidak mengalami luka fisik apapun. Tapi kemungkinan besar Jongin akan mengalami traumatis akibat kejadian kurang mengenakkan yang ia alami.

Ayah dan ibu Kim sangat marah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada anak bungsunya. Ayah Kim berkata tegas pada polisi untuk menghukum ketiga pemerkosa itu seberat-beratnya, juga pihak sekolah yang dianggap tidak mampu mendidik anak muridnya dengan baik. Ibu Kim hanya menangis meratapi nasib anak bungsunya yang tragis.

Sikap tidak jauh berbeda juga ditunjukkan oleh keluarga Oh.

Mereka marah besar karena Jongin sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga kaya raya itu. Jongin selama musim panas banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah besar keluarga Oh, bermain dengan keponakan Sehun atau sekedar mengobrol dengan anggota keluarga Oh. Ibu Kim kadang juga ikut Jongin untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Ibu Oh.

"No-noona, Ch-chanyeol apa baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya sambil menangis. Teringat bagaimana sahabatnya itu melakukan baku hantam dengan tiga orang yang besar-besar, pasti Chanyeol lumayan babak belur.

"Chanyeol..uh, dirumah sakit.." Hyorin berkata lirih. Takut dengan reaksi Jongin.

"Ru-rumah sakit?" Tangisan Jongin langsung terhenti dan wajahnya yang berurai air mata ia dongakkan. "La-lau Minho Sunbae?"

"Dia juga." Hyorin memandang penuh sesal. "Tapi mereka baik-baik saja, hanya perlu beberapa jahitan dan sedikit memar disana-sini.."

"Itu tidak baik-baik saja Noona!" Jongin merengek kesal. "A-aku ingin menjenguk Chanyeol."

"Nanti dulu. Pertama kau harus makan, lalu minum obat. Mungkin setelah itu tidur lagi." Hyorin berkata galak.

"Aku tidak mau tidur lagi Noona! Biarkan aku menjenguk Chanyeol? Ya? Dia..dia sudah melindungiku dari…dari…" Jongin tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengakui jika dirinya baru saja diperkosa dan dilecehkan.

"Nanti kau boleh menjenguknya. Biar Sehun yang mengantarmu. Oke? Tapi sekarang makan dan istirahatlah sejenak. Jangan buat ibu semakin khawatir, dia tidak tidur sejak kemarin.."

Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"Jongin, mengenai kejadian kemarin.." Hyorin berkata pelan namun berhenti ketika melihat raut tak nyaman Jongin. "Sudahlah, yang penting kini kau baik-baik saja."

Jongin terdiam.

"Noona, apakah tiga orang yang.." Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana menyebut tiga orang itu.

"Mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan masuk kedalam tahanan anak dibawah umur." Hyorin seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan yang ingin Jongin ungkapkan. Mendengar jawaban Hyorin, Jongin tidak tahu apakah dia merasa aman atau malah gusar.

Jongin tenang karena para tindak pencabulan itu sudah mendapat ganjarannya tapi ia juga merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun tiga pemuda itu adalah kakak kelasnya yang berada ditingkat akhir. Memiliki masa lalu didalam penjara pasti akan memberikan dampak yang sangat besar bagi masa depan ketiganya.

"Hey, ada apa?" Hyorin bertanya pada Jongin yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Ti-tidak apa.." Jongin menggeleng cepat dan bertepatan dengan itu Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan terengah-engah.

"Jongin." Terlihat jelas ekspresi khawatir diwajah Sehun.

"Sehun Hyung!" Jongin berlari dari kasurnya dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Hyorin yang mengerti adiknya membutuhkan privasi segera meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Jongin rapat.

"Sehun Hyung.." Jongin membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun, menghirup aroma Sehun yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Astaga Jongin..Jongin..Jongin..Jongin.." Sehun memeluk Jongin begitu erat, mengecup puncak kepala Jongin berkali-kali. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Hyung." Jongin melepas pelukannya dan memandang Sehun dengan mata berair. "Aku…aku…aku disentuh oleh orang lain Hyung..hiks.."

"Ssshhh, jangan menangis. Jangan menangis." Sehun menyentuh pipi Jongin dan menatap mata tunangannya dalam-dalam.

"Hiks Hyung..aku..aku malu…" Jongin menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hey baby…kenapa kau malu? Apa yang harus membuatmu merasa malu? Hm?" Sehun membawa Jongin yang sedang menangis kembali ketempat tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku Hyung..hiks…aku membiarkan orang lain selain Hyung menyentuhku..hiks…hiks.." Tangis Jongin semakin menjadi. Sehun mendekap pemuda itu dalam pelukannya.

"Sayang, apa kau pikir aku akan marah karena kau mengalami kejadian seperti itu?" Dan kepala Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Jongin, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu hanya karena hal seperti itu. Bahkan untuk alasan apapun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Hiks…Hyung…aku merasa kotor.." Jongin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Hati Sehun rasanya seperti diremas mendengar Jongin menangis seperti ini. Pemuda yang biasanya bertingkah sok galak, manja dan menggemaskan hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukannya.

Sehun rasa menyesal sekali tidak menghajar tiga pemerkosa itu sampai babak belur dikantor polisi kemarin. Jika membunuh itu tidak terlarang, Sehun yakin tiga orang itu sudah tidak bernyawa sekarang.

Sehun berusaha menenangkan Jongin dengan kata-kata manis dan kecupan lembut didahi dan puncak kepala pemuda itu. Ibu Jongin yang masuk membawakan makan untuk Jongin hanya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dinakas sebelah tempat tidur anaknya.

"Sayang, berhenti menangis. Aku tidak ingin matamu jadi jelek. Kau akan pusing jika menangis terlalu lama." Sehun mengusap air mata Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya. "Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau baik-baik saja. Kau disini bersamaku, kau tidak terluka dan sehat. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu untuk alasan apapun. Pegang janjiku."

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Jongin mulai tenang dan Sehun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil nampan berisi makanan. Jongin memandangi Sehun yang begitu sabar dan penuh perhatian. Rasa bersalah semakin memenuhi batinnya, bagaimana mungkin Sehun mau mempertahankan pemuda kotor seperti dia?

Walaupun Jongin belum disentuh seutuhnya oleh para pemerkosa bajingan itu, Jongin sudah merasa sangat marah, malu dan kotor. Memang pertemuan pertama Sehun dan Jongin berawal dari seks namun Jongin adalah pemuda yang sangat menjaga dirinya. Ia tidak pernah ingin membagi tubuhnya pada sembarang pria, ia berprinsip biarpun ia aslinya nakal dan binal, tubuhnya hanyalah untuk pria yang memiliki hatinya.

"H-hyung.." Jongin menelan makan sorenya—Jongin tertidur hampir dua puluh empat jam—yang disuapi oleh Sehun.

"Ya?" Sehun bertanya lembut.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Chanyeol dan Minho Sunbae." Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Tentu saja. Setelah ini kita sekalian check-up ke rumah sakit." Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin dan menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi dengan daging sup ayam.

"H-hyungmmp..tidakmmpp..marahh?" Jongin bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Marah kenapa? Kau ingin menjenguk Minho?" Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ah walaupun sedang lemah Jongin masih sangatlah menggemaskan. Pipinya yang gembil dipenuhi oleh makanan dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sangat menggemaskan.

"Dia sudah menyelamatkanmu, aku tidak bisa marah padanya." Sehun berkata dengan wajah masam. "Walaupun kalau dia dekat-dekat denganmu aku akan tetap menghajarnya."

Jongin yang mendengarnya tertawa dan Sehun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Senang rasanya mendengar tawa Jongin. Senang Jongin sudah bisa tertawa.

"Hyung, dia itu sudah suka orang lain tahu."

"Aku tahu." Sehun menyuapkan lagi makanan kedalam mulut Jongin.

"Hyung tahu?" Jongin terkejut.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia mengajakmu bertemu di perpustakaan?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena dia ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mendekati si Taem..Taem.."

"Taemin?"

"Iya itu!" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yahh..Minho Sunbae sungguhan menyukai Taemin Hyung.." Jongin berkata dengan suara sedih.

"Ya!" Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Aku cuma penggemar Minho Sunbae saja koook!" Jongin terkekeh melihat Sehun yang kesal.

"Tidak boleh!" Sehun berkata galak.

"Aku masih sangat sangat mencintai Hyung kok!"

"Tetap saja tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh melihat siapapun kecuali aku!" Sehun memicingkan matanya pada Jongin yang menahan tawa. Suka sekali ia menggoda Sehun seperti ini. Sehun yang biasanya selalu dingin dan datar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ayolah Hyung, nanti Hyung menunggu diluar ya waktu aku menjenguk Minho Sunbae.."

"Jongin!" Sehun menghardik pemuda itu lagi namun bukannya takut, Jongin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Diluar, ibu Kim dan Hyorin mengehela nafas lega.

Tidak menyesal mereka, mempercayakan Jongin pada Sehun.

Pria itu mampu menjaga Jongin dengan baik.

—

"Tuan Jongin baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka fisik apapun. Semuanya normal." Dokter berkata menenangkan Sehun yang sedari tadi tampak tegang. Begitu dokter memberikan penjelasan mengenai kondisi Jongin, baru Sehun bisa bernafas dengan lega. Jongin yang duduk disamping Sehun meremas tangan kekasihnya agar pria itu lebih rileks dan jangan khawatir berlebihan.

"Jika kalian ingin menjenguk Tuan Park dan Tuan Choi, kebetulan sekali mereka baru saja selesai menjalani pemeriksaan."

"Benarkah? Saya boleh menemui mereka?" Jongin bertanya penuh semangat. Sang dokter tersenyum dan mengantar keduanya menuju ruangan dimana Chanyeol dan Minho dirawat. Sebagai balas budi, keluarga Oh menempatkan Chanyeol dan Minho diruang VVIP yang ditangani oleh dokter pribadi keluarga tersebut. Dokter yang sama yang baru saja memeriksa Jongin.

Sehun dan Jongin terkejut melihat kamar pasien itu tidak hanya berisi Chanyeol dan Minho atau beberapa anggota keluarga melainkan beberapa polisi. Melihat kedatangan Sehun, polisi-polisi itu menunduk memberi hormat dan menjelaskan bahwa kedatangan mereka untuk mewawancarai Chanyeol dan Minho sebagai bukti yang akan memberatkan pelaku.

"Jika Anda berkenan Tuan Oh, kami ingin mewawancari Tuan Jongin juga setelah ini." Salah seorang polisi berkata sopan pada Jongin. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu tampak gugup dan tegang mendengar permintaan polisi.

"Uh, mungkin akan lebih baik menunggu jika Jongin sudah merasa lebih baik." Sehun merangkul pinggang Jongin dan menenangkan Jongin yang gugup.

"Baiklah. Boleh kami lanjutkan wawancara kami dengan Tuan Park dan Tuan Choi?" Polisi bertanya sopan dan Sehun mempersilahkan. Jongin sempat menangkap senyum yang diberikan Chanyeol dan juga Minho sebelum ia keluar ruangan. Sehun sengaja membawa Jongin keluar ruangan supaya Jongin tidak kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian kurang mengenakkan kemarin sore.

Hampir satu jam Sehun dan Jongin menunggu.

Setelah ketiga polisi keluar dari ruang pasien tempat Chanyeol dan Minho dirawat, Jongin segera masuk sementara Sehun tetap diluar untuk bicara dengan para polisi tersebut. Jongin tidak ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan tiga kakak kelasnya karena ada rasa bersalah didalam batin Jongin sudah menjebloskan mereka ke penjara.

Well, bukan Jongin tapi Sehun. Jongin tahu Sehun akan melakukan apapun agar tiga pemuda itu dihukum seberat-beratnya. Selain itu, membicarakan masalah itu membuat Jongin mau tak mau mengingat kejadian menjijikkan yang kemarin ia alami. Dan itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan mual.

"Channie! Minho Sunbae!" Jongin berseru riang melihat keduanya.

"Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyuman diwajahnya sementara Minho hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jongin memeluk sahabat baiknya dan duduk diatas kasur Chanyeol santai. "Tapi kalian terluka karena aku."

"Hey, aku rasa siapapun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kami lakukan." Minho berkata ringan.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi kau sahabat baikku. Mana mungkin aku tidak melindungi Nini bear." Chanyeol berkata sambil tertawa.

"Nama itu sudah kadaluarsa Chan." Jongin cemberut mendengar nama kecilnya yang setelah dewasa ini ternyata sangat kekanakan sekali. "Uh, bagaimana kalian menemukan aku di…disana?"

Chanyeol menjelaskan jika Minho tiba-tiba mencarinya karena Jongin tidak ada diperpustakaan tempat ia dan Jongin membuat janji. Minho yang tahu jika Chanyeol adalah teman baik Jongin, mencari Chanyeol dikelasnya.

Mengetahui sifat sahabatnya yang tidak pernah membuat orang lain menunggu atau tidak pernah membatalkan janji tanpa mengabari terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol langsung cemas dan berusaha mencari Jongin ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham dengan raut wajah tegang. Chanyeol dan Minho tentu saja merasakan ketegangan pada diri Jongin ketika mereka membicarakan peristiwa itu. Dengan cepat mereka membahas hal lain supaya Jongin merasa lebih baik. Chanyeol dan Minho menceritakan tentang bagaimana tidak enaknya makanan rumah sakit dan seorang suster cantik yang setiap pagi mendapat jatah mengantar makanan untuk mereka.

"Jongin.." Setelah hampir setengah jam Sehun baru menyusul masuk dan berdiri disamping Jongin.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Jongin bertanya penasaran.

"Uh, ada hal-hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan para polisi." Sehun tersenyum dan Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham, ia tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh apa yang Sehun dan para polisi bicarakan.

"Jongin, aku rasa mereka cukup merasa lelah setelah kunjungan polisi dan kehadiran kita. Bukankah begitu?" Sehun menatap kedua pemuda itu penuh makna.

"Ah, uh, dokter memang menyuruh kami untuk banyak istirahat.." Chanyeol menangkap sinyal itu dan mengiyakan ucapan Sehun. Minho hanya ikut mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

Jongin tanpa curiga hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mengucapkan selamat tingga pada Chanyeol dan Minho. Pemuda naif ini berjalan keluar mengikuti Sehun kembali menuju basement tempat Sehun memakirkan mobil.

"Jongin.." Sehun berkata setelah keduanya duduk didalam mobil, siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Ya Hyung?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata anak anjingnya.

"Uh, Hyung ingin bicara padamu tentang kejadian kemarin.." Sehun memandang wajah Jongin dengan senyum.

"A-aku.." Jongin berusaha menghindar. Belum juga ia tahu apa yang ingin Sehun bicarakan tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan peristiwa itu.

"Jongin, kita harus bicara tentang hal itu segera." Sehun meremas tangan Jongin agar pemuda itu lebih tenang.

"Ta-tapi Hyung.."

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka membahas masalah kemarin tapi kita harus." Sehun menarik Jongin agar memandangnya.

"Ba-baiklah.." Jongin menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Polisi tadi berkata jika mereka butuh kesaksianmu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari versi korban. Dengan begitu perkara bisa segera diajukan kepada pengadilan."

Jongin diam mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Kau harus menceritakan bagaimana kronologis kejadian dengan sangat detail. Bahkan sampai kebagian yang paling kau benci." Sehun mengelus tangan Jongin lembut. "Apa kau bisa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu Hyung. Aku…aku..merasa mual setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat mereka masuk penjara tapi aku juga membenci apa yang mereka lakukan padaku!" Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya sambil terisak.

"Ssshh..sshh…aku tahu. Tapi kau disini tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun sayang. Mereka masuk penjara karena mereka memang bersalah." Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh Jongin yang gemetar. Sungguh ia benci harus membuat Jongin mengingat peristiwa kemarin tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya harus Jongin hadapi.

"Aku tahu semua ini berat tapi inilah hidup. Ada kalanya kita harus menerima apapun yang dunia berikan pada kita. Entah itu badai, pelangi atau apapun. Ada kalanya kita hanya bisa menguatkan diri dan berharap semuanya segera berakhir. Karena semuanya akan berakhir, tidak ada badai yang berlangsung selamanya." Sehun berbisik pada Jongin yang mulai tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Ba-baiklah Hyung." Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku berjanji, setelah dari kantor polisi nanti, kita akan bersenang-senang. Makan es krim dan tteok dipinggir sungai Han. Bagaimana?" Sehun mengusap sisa-sisa air mata dipipi Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga ingin makan jjajangmyeon."

"Baiklah jjajangmyeon juga." Sehun mengecup pelipis Jongin dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Setibanya di kantor polisi, Jongin terlihat begitu pucat dan tegang. Tangannya terasa dingin digenggaman Sehun. Pria itu berkali-kali bertanya apakah wawancaranya akan diundur saja namun Jongin meyakinkan Sehun jika ia hanya gugup saja.

Sehun dan Jongin dibawa kesebuah ruang interogasi yang dilengkapi dengan banyak kamera dan juga perekam suara. Jongin duduk didepan seorang polisi yang berwajah ramah, berkali-kali ia meremas tangannya gugup.

"H-hyung, aku tidak nyaman ada Hyung disini.." Jongin bergumam lirih. Jongin tidak ingin Sehun akan sakit hati jika mendengar apa saja yang sudah para pemerkosa itu berbuat padanya. Walaupun keberadaan Sehun selalu menenangkan tapi ia tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui detail peristiwa tersebut.

"Baiklah, akan Hyung tunggu diluar." Sehun mengusak sejenak kepala Jongin dan mengecup puncak kepala Jongin sebelum keluar ruangan. Jongin yang lugu tidak tahu jika diluar sana Sehun masih bisa mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi didalam ruang interogas tersebut.

Setelah Sehun keluar, Jongin menatap si polisi ramah yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi Tuan Kim, boleh saya mulai?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Tolong ceritakan apa yang Anda lakukan kemarin."

Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

—

"My little bear sudah kenyang?" Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin yang menyedot habis milkshake coklat dihadapannya.

"Hmmm…" Jongin mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku mau cheese cake lalu sudah!"

"Yakin cuma cheese cake sajaaa?" Sehun bertanya menggoda.

"Jangan tawari aku yang aneh-aneh lagi Hyung! Nanti aku gendut!"

"Tak apa gendut, tandanya aku membuatmu bahagia." Sehun mengelap sisa makanan yang menempel disekitar bibir Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau gendut nanti Hyung selingkuh dan cari yang lebih seksi." Jongin berkata sambil mencibir. Sehun tertawa dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan cheese cake.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun dan Jongin keluar dari kafe tempat mereka makan malam sambil membawa sekotak besar cake keju yang sangat Jongin sukai. Sehun sampai geleng-geleng karena berarti Jongin sudah makan seporsi jjajangmyeon, banana split, milkshake cokelat, chicken honey curry dan dua slice cheese cakes. Lalu Jongin masih meminta satu porsi utuh cake keju untuk dibawa pulang.

"Kita pulang ke apartemenku saja bagaimana?" Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Jongin yang sedang dalam mode bermanja-manja.

"Hmm, terserah Hyung saja." Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek pesan masuk disana. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen yang ia tinggali.

"Hyung gendooong." Jongin masih saja dalam mode manja ketika mereka sampai diapartemen Sehun. Sehun yang memang sangat suka memanjakan Jongin mau-mau saja menggendong tunangan manjanya itu.

"Uh, kau berat sekali baby." Sehun pura-pura merasa keberatan.

"Hyuuuung!" Jongin merengek malu. "Setelah ini aku akan olahraga!" Sehun yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja setelah ini Jongin akan olahraga.

Sehun menjatuhkan Jongin diatas tempat tidur sementara ia keluar untuk meletakkan cake keju Jongin didapur. Namun ia memiliki ide lain untuk Jongin. Hm, pasti pemuda itu akan menyukai idenya.

"Baby, tidak ingin makan cake lagi?" Sehun membawa sepotong cheese cake kedalam kamarnya. Jongin yang sedang bermalas-malasan langsung bangkit dan menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat.

"Aaaaaaa…" Jongin membuka mulutnya, meminta Sehun untuk menyuapinya.

"Manjanya." Sehun terkekeh dan menyuapkan sesendok cheese cake.

"Hyuuung, kenapa berantakan sekali.." Jongin merengut pada Sehun yang menyuapinya asal-asalan menyebabkan cake mengotori bibir, dagu hingga pipi Jongin.

"Biar Hyung bersihkan." Sehun meletakkan piring berisi cheese cake dan duduk lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Sehun menyeringai lebar dan mengecup ujung bibir Jongin yang kotor, menjilat sisa cake disana.

"H-hyung.." Jongin terkejut dengan aksi nakal Sehun. Pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu berpindah menjilati cake yang berada di dagu dan pipi Jongin. Tangan Sehun menyentuh pinggang ramping Jongin dan mengelusnya.

Tubuh Jongin menegang akan sentuhan Sehun.

"Hyung…Se-sehun Hyung…" Jongin berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh.

"Hm? Kenapa baby?" Suara Sehun terdengar serak, pertanda pria itu sudah sangat bergairah.

"A-aku.." Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kenapa dia seperti ini? Kenapa ia tidak bereaksi sama dengan sentuhan Sehun seperti sebelumnya? Kenapa ia malah ingin mendorong Sehun sejauh mungkin dari dirinya?

"Kenapa sayang?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin agar berbaring diatas kasur sebelum menindih tubuh ramping itu.

"H-hyung he-hentikan.." Jongin panik. Sehun bukannya berhenti malah mencium leher Jongin sementara tangannya merabai pinggang dan perut pemuda dibawahnya.

"HYUNG!" Jongin berteriak keras sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga pria itu terkejut dan berhenti menjamah tubuhnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"A-aku..aku minta maaf Hyung.." Jongin bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Hingga akhirnya kemarahan menyelimuti dirinya. Marah pada tiga orang pemerkosa bajinga itu karena sudah melukai psikis Jongin begitu jauh hingga pemuda itu bahkan tidak mau disentuh olehnya.

"Hiks.."

Hati Sehun terasa diremas mendengar isak tangis Jongin dari balik kamar mandi.

"Jongin sayang buka pintunya.." Sehun berkata lembut pada Jongin dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Hiks.."

"Jongin, jangan merasa bersalah padaku karena kau tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Keluarlah." Sehun meyakinkan Jongin dengan segala rayunya.

"Hiks Hyung..aku—aku tidak tahu kenapa…" Jongin membuka pintu dengan air mata berurai.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa." Sehun memeluk Jongin erat. "Maafkan aku tidak peka dengan keadaanmu."

"Hyung tidak salah! Aku yang salah!" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Sayang, berhenti meyalahkan dirimu!" Sehun membawa Jongin kembali ke tempat tidur dan mendudukkan Jongin disana. "Sekarang yang penting kau istirahat. Hari ini hari yang panjang."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hyung…"

"Jongin, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang sakit dan lemah harusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti tadi." Sehun merebahkan Jongin diatas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk kecil dan meremas tangan Sehun penuh terima kasih. Senang rasanya memiliki kekasih yang begitu pengertian, sabar dan lemah lembut seperti Sehun.

"Temani aku tidur Hyung." Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Tentu saja." Sehun ikut naik ke atas tempa tidur dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Jongin dengan sigap masuk kedalam pelukan Sehun dan menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Selamat malam Jonginku sayang." Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin lembut dan pemuda manis itu hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

"I love you so much Nini."

—

Berblok-blok dari apartemen Jongin, dimana Chanyeol sedang memainkan ponselnya akibat tidak bisa tidur. Chanyeol membuka sebuah pesan dari grup sekolahnya. Alis Chanyeol mengerut melihat ada sebuah link yang dikirim oleh salah seorang teman kelasnya.

' _Ya! Lihat apa yang kutemukan diinternet! Kim Jongin adik kelas kita! Aku tidak tahu dia seseksi ini! Pantas saja chaebol seperti Oh Sehun mau dengannya!'_

Chanyeol merasa degup jantungnya naik drastis.

Dengan sedikit gemetar Chanyeol membuka link tersebut dan sebuah video muncul disana. Video tubuh sahabatnya sedang ditelanjangi oleh tiga orang berbadan lebih besar. Darah Chanyeol seolah berhenti berdesir.

Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru mencari nomor tunangan sahabatnya. Berharap pria itu bisa melakukan sesuatu sebelum video itu menyebar luas atau lebih buruk lagi, sebelum Jongin mengetahui video dirinya disebar luaskan didunia maya.

To Be Continue

Hayooooooo

Siapa yang nyebarin hayooooo

Bisa tebak lah ya hehehehe

Maafin Author ya Nini sudah menistakanmu :(

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa^^

Kritik seri ini supaya lebih menarik lagi.

Kasih saran juga^^

Gomawo!


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Chapter Nine

"Ayah, apa tidak berlebihan aku harus home schooling hanya karena kasus itu?" Suara lembut seorang pemuda terdengar diruang tengah rumah keluarga Kim yang kini sedang ramai.

Ada ayah dan ibu Kim, anak sulung Kim dan kekasihnya, bungsu Kim juga dengan kekasihnya, lalu ada anak tetangga Kim yang merupakan teman baik dari si bungsu. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dimana mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai diruang tengah yang kini terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Ayah hanya khawatir Jongin." Sang ayah berkata penuh perhatian pada anak bungsunya, Kim Jongin. Bukan tanpa alasan rumah keluarga Kim kedatangan banyak pengunjung seperti ini. Nyaris seminggu terakhir rumah tersebut selalu dipenuhi canda tawa dan kehangatan yang nyaris tidak pernah padam.

Seminggu yang lalu, Kim Jongin mengalami kejadian kurang menyenangkan disekolahnya. Jongin nyaris diperkosa oleh tiga kakak kelasnya yang kini sudah mendekam dipenjara. Kejadian ini menjadi sorotan media karena pemuda manis ini adalah tunangan dari salah satu pewaris perusahaan smartphone terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin menjadi lebih rentan dari yang seharusnya.

Jongin sudah tidak sekolah selama seminggu karena orang tuanya—dan juga Sehun, sang kekasih—khawatir dengan reaksi teman-teman sekolah Jongin. Menjadi tunangan seorang anak milioner sudah menjadi beban tersendiri bagi Jongin dan berita pemerkosaan tersebut pasti akan menjadikan Jongin yang pendiam buah bibir disekolah. Jongin akan merasa tidak nyaman untuk belajar jika berpasang-pasang mata terus mengawasinya tanpa henti.

"Ayah, aku ingin sekolah lagi. Aku sudah sehat dan aku baik-baik saja." Jongin memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Ayahmu hanya ingin kau belajar dalam kondisi terbaik Jong. Lagi pula home schooling membuatmu lebih fokus belajar, pengajarnya akan membimbingmu secara eksklusif—"

"Hyung setuju?" Jongin terbelalak melihat Sehun yang menyetujui ucapan ayahnya. Jongin tidak tahu jika Sehun lah yang mengusulkan ide home schooling. Yah, andaikan masalahnya hanya sesederhana ada tiga orang yang berusaha memperkosa tunangan dari anak milioner. Masalahnya jauh jauh lebih kompleks.

Di internet beredar sebuah video berdurasi tujuh menit yang menampilkan Jongin sedang dijamah dan dilecehkan oleh tiga kakak kelasnya. Dan hingga hari ini Jongin tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Sehun tidak sampai hati mengatakannya pada Jongin begitu juga orang-orang yang menyayangi Jongin.

Peredaran video itu lah yang menjadi alasan bagi Sehun dan keluarga Kim untuk menyekolahkan Jongin dirumah saja. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jongin akan menghadapi teman-temannya nanti kalau kembali ke sekolah.

Sehun melarang Jongin untuk menonton televisi atau membaca koran dan smartphone Jongin pun diambil oleh Sehun dengan alasan Sehun tidak ingin Jongin mengingat kejadian digudang olah raga waktu itu. Memang hal itu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong tapi alasan Sehun yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih besar dari itu.

"Tentu saja aku setuju asal untuk kebaikanmu." Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oke, aku harus meluruskan ini pada kalian semua." Jongin menarik nafas dan memandang setiap orang yang ada diruangan tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku memang sedikit terkejut dan stress karena kejadian itu tapi kini aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga yakin teman-temanku tidak akan membicarakan hal itu terlalu lama. Hanya beberapa minggu paling lama—"

"Jongin, ayah ingin kau home schooling saja." Ayah Kim memotong ucapan anak bungsunya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot mata tegas, tidak ingin dibantah.

"Ayah—"

"Untuk setahun saja. Tahun depan kau bisa sekolah lagi melihat keadaan."

"Keadaan? Keadaan apa Yah?"

Ibu Kim mengelus Jongin agar anaknya tidak lagi banyak membantah atau bertanya. Jongin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang ibunya untuk meminta bantuan.

"Jongin, turuti saja Ayah. Toh kalau home schooling kau malah bisa bangun siang dan tidak perlu repot-repot berlarian ke sekolah." Hyorin, kakak perempuan Jongin menambahi.

"Noona juga mendukung Ayah?" Jongin memandang kakaknya kecewa.

"Jongin, Ayah itu benar. Kami hanya tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman. Baru hari pertama kau sekolah kemarin kau sudah mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Dengan status barumu sekarang pasti banyak orang yang iri sehingga melakukan tindakan diluar batas.." Hyorin menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Jongin diam, memikirkan ucapan Hyorin.

"Kalau kau ke sekolah hanya ingin bertemu Minho, aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk kerumah." Chanyeol, teman baik sekaligus tetangga Jongin berkata dengan senyum konyolnya.

"Ya! Sampai berani bocah itu menemui Jongin akan ku patahkan lehernya!" Sehun menatap Chanyeol galak, mengancam agar Chanyeol mengubur ide 'mengundang Minho kerumah Jongin' dalam-dalam.

"Tapi..tapi..Baekkie, Ravi dan Taemin...aku masih boleh bermain bersama mereka kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Ibu Kim tersenyum, senang anaknya mulai luluh dan mau menerima ide untuk home schooling.

"Uh, tapi…" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat berpikir keras. Wajah manisnya begitu menggemaskan membuat Sehun nyaris saja mencium bibir cemberut Jongin yang seksi. Andaikan ia tidak peduli dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga Kim pasti Jongin sudah duduk dipangkuannya dan mereka berciuman mesra.

"Tapi apa lagi?" Ayah Kim mendengus kesal.

"Tapi tetap tidak seru hanya dirumah. Aku mau tetap sekolaaaah!" Jongin merengek manja pada ayah dan ibunya. Dua orang itu mendesah panjang, susah sekali sih membujuk bocah satu ini.

"Jongin…" Ayah Kim sudah menarik nafas, siap untuk menasehati anak bungsunya panjang lebar namun Sehun menatap pria setengah baya itu dan memohon agar tidak menekan Jongin lagi.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti lagi. Pikirkan dulu baik-baik." Sehun meremas tangan Jongin dan tersenyum pada kekasih manisnya itu. Jongin mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah masih cemberut.

Sore itu berlalu dengan riang. Jongin tidak lagi cemberut setelah ibu Kim menyajikan puding cokelat sebagai cemilan. Sehun sesekali bertukar pandang dengan Ayah Kim, meyakinkan pria itu jika ia akan membujuk Jongin agar Jongin mau home schooling.

Usai makan malam, kekasih Hyorin harus pulang begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Jongin yang merasa bosan dirumah mengajak Sehun untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Sehun tentu saja setuju malah ia membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan Jongin agar bisa membujuk tunangannya untuk home schooling.

"Hyung, malam ini aku ingin menginap ditempat Hyung ya." Jongin berkata ketika keduanya sudah berada dalam mobil Sehun, siap untuk jalan-jalan.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang my Nini mau pergi kemana?"

"Uh, tidak ingin kemana-mana. Langsung ke apartemen Hyung saja bagaimana?" Sehun mengangguk dan mengecup dahi Jongin sebelum menginjak pedal gas menuju apartemen miliknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan bahkan sampai apartemen Sehun dan Jongin tidak banyak bicara namun Jongin selalu ingin digandeng atau memeluk Sehun. Bahkan kini keduanya hanya duduk diam diruang tengah apartemen Sehun tanpa melepas jaket mereka dengan Jongin diatas pangkuan Sehun.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa manja sekali?" Sehun membelai rambut Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma ingin memeluk Hyung saja." Jongin memainkan dagu Sehun yang lembut usai bercukur tadi pagi.

"Peluk aku sesukamu tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Jongin berhenti memainkan dagu Sehun dan memandang pria itu.

"Pertimbangkanlah usulan ayahmu."

"Home schooling lagi?" Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Baby aku serius. Aku tidak ingin—"

"Hyung tahu kenapa aku ingin menginap disini malam ini?" Jongin memeluk leher Sehun dan menatap mata pria tampan dibawahnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menunjukkan pada Hyung jika aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Jongin. Kebingungan Sehun segera terjawab ketika Jongin mencium—melumat dan menghisap lebih tepatnya—bibirnya.

"Jonmmpphhh…" Jongin tidak memberi waktu Sehun untuk mengatakan apapun. Jongin mencium Sehun lembut namun terasa begitu intim. Lidah mereka dalam waktu singkat sudah bertautan dan membelit satu sama lain.

Sehun seolah lupa dengan semua yang sedang terjadi disekitarnya. Lupa dengan masalah-masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, yang ada hanyalah bibir Jongin mencium penuh gairah bibirnya. Tangan Sehun sudah berada dipinggang ramping Jongin, merambat turun menuju bongkahan sintal Jongin.

"Hmmpphhh…Hyunghh.." Jongin merasakan bulu kuduknya bergidik karena sentuhan Sehun. Seminggu tidak berinteraksi intim seperti ini membuat keduanya menjadi lebih cepat panas dan terbakar.

"Babyhhmmpphhh…" Sehun sesaat ingat jika seharusnya ia membujuk Jongin agar pemuda itu mau sekolah dirumah namun lagi-lagi bibir Jongin membungkam bibirnya. Jongin tahu benar bagaimana membuat Sehun lupa daratan hanya dengan ciuman.

"Hyunghh.." Jongin melepas ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas panjang. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata cokelat Sehun yang kini dipenuhi oleh gairah.

"Jongin, tak apa jika kau belum siap. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu—"

"Hyung aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Hyung jika aku baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu sekolah dirumah." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan penuh keyakinan. Sejujurnya masih tersimpan rasa janggal merasakan tubuhnya disentuh seperti ini—tangan Sehun membelai kulit punggung dan pinggangnya sementara pantatnya diremas lembut oleh tangan besar Sehun—tapi mengingat yang menyentuhnya adalah tunangannya sendiri membuat Jongin lebih rileks.

Kecanggungan Jongin sebenarnya karena rasa bersalah yang mengendap dihati pemuda itu. Jongin merasa malu dengan dirinya yang sudah disentuh oleh orang lain selain Sehun. Biarpun Sehun sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan jika baginya kejadian itu tidak merubah apapun diantara mereka tapi Jongin masih sering merasa bersalah pada Sehun akan kejadian hari itu.

"Se-sehun Hyunghh…" Jongin duduk menghadap Sehun dan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang masih terbalut celana. Geraman tertahan keluar dari bibir Sehun. Sungguh, tidak bercinta seminggu ternyata bisa berefek sebesar ini baginya padahal dulu ia biasa berbulan-bulan tidak menjamah siapapun dan juga tidak beronani.

"Shit, you started this baby.." Sehun mengerang tertahan saat Jongin sekali lagi menggoyangkan bokongnya dan menggesek kemaluan mereka.

"Do me Hyunghh.." Jongin berbisik serak ditelinga Sehun. God, Jongin baru merasakan betapa rindunya ia dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun. Pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu menggendong tubuh ramping Jongin menuju kamar tidur dan menghempaskannya kasar.

"Be rough Hyung, don't hold back." Jongin berkata sambil menggigit bibirnya membuat Sehun hilang akal. Tanpa banyak menunggu Sehun menindih tubuh Jongin dan melumat kasar bibir Jongin yang sudah bengkak.

Dalam waktu sekejap Jongin tinggal mengenakan celana dalamnya saja sementara Sehun masih berpakaian lengkap. Bibir Sehun menjelajahi setiap jengkal kulit Jongin yang lembut dan halus. Belasan kissmark dalam sekejap menghiasi leher, dada dan perut Jongin. Desahan lirih mengisi kamar besar milik Sehun.

Bibir Sehun sudah sampai dipinggang Jongin dimana karet celana dalam Jongin berada. Sehun sesekali menarik karet itu tanpa berniat melepas kain tersebut, menggoda Jongin yang sudah mengerang memohon agar kejantanannya dibebaskan.

"H-hyunghh…pleasehh…" Jongin memohon ketika Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya hanya mengecupi gundukan penisnya tanpa benar-benar memanjakannya.

"As always, kau tidak pernah sabar." Sehun menyeringai sambil membuka kaki Jongin lebar-lebar dan duduk diantara kedua kaki jenang tersebut.

"Hyunghh…le-lepas pleasehh…punyaku su-sudah sakit…" Jongin memandang wajah tampan Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau bisa melepasnya sendiri baby." Sehun menyeringai lebar, menggoda pemuda manis didepannya. Jongin merengut mendengar ucapan Sehun dengan sebal ia melepas celana dalamnya sendiri dan melempar kain tidak bersalah itu sembarangan.

"Apa aku juga perlu memuaskan diriku sendiri?" Jongin bertanya sinis pada Sehun yang masih menyeringai lebar seperti orang idiot.

"Hey, jangan marah-marah begitu. Bibirmu kalau cemberut seperti menantangku kau tahu?" Sehun menarik Jongin agar duduk diatas pangkuannya lalu mengecup bibir penuh Jongin.

"Hyung menyebalkan." Jongin memeluk leher Sehun dan mengecup rahang kokoh Sehun.

"Kau mencintaiku." Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan membiarkan Jongin duduk diatas perutnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Sehun mengagumi kesempurnaan fisik Jongin yang sudah telanjang bulat. Pemuda ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya merasa seperti dirumah, merasa seperti ia adalah Oh Sehun, pria dua puluh delapan tahun bukan Oh Sehun, anak milioner.

"So gorgeous.." Sehun bergumam lirih seraya membelai pinggang polos Jongin.

"Apa si gorgeous ini boleh tidak home schooling dan pergi ke sekolah?" Jongin mengelus sensual otot perut Sehun yang sempurna.

"Kau melakukan ini hanya agar bisa kembali ke sekolah?" Tangan Sehun yang merabai paha Jongin berhenti, matanya memandang Jongin tajam.

"Tidak juga. Aku juga sangat merindukan ini." Jongin meremas gundukan keras milik Sehun membuat pria itu menggeram pelan.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan menindih tubuh ramping itu sembari menatap wajah manis Jongin penuh nafsu.

"Be-bertaruh?" Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. Bukan hanya karena tawaran bertaruh Sehun tapi juga gundukan keras dan besar yang menempel ketat diperutnya.

"Yeah." Suara Sehun sudah sangat serak. "Kau harus membuatku orgasme dalam tiga menit dengan mulutmu."

Pipi Jongin rasanya terasa panas mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Dasar pria itu selalu saja vulgar kata-katanya.

"Ba-baiklah.." Jongin mengangguk setelah beberapa saat. Harus ia akui jika ia termasuk lihai dalam memberikan blow job. Sehun selalu memuji kehebatan mulut dan lidahnya jadi Jongin percaya diri.

Sehun bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dan melepas seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jongin menelan ludahnya sekali lagi melihat penis Sehun yang belum tegang sempurna saja sudah lebih besar dari penisnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah sangat menggemaskan Kim Jongin?" Sehun duduk disofa empuk kamar tidurnya dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, membuat Jongin lebih malu lagi. Memikirkan penis raksasa itu akan segera memenuhi rongga mulutnya menjadikan pipi tembam Jongin terasa panas.

"Ayo cepat kemari." Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju sofa dimana Sehun telah menunggunya. Mata Jongin tidak lepas dari penis Sehun dan bagi Sehun itu adalah hal yang sangat menggairahkan. Wajah polos Jongin yang terlihat begitu terpana dengan penisnya, sangat menggugah selera bukan?

"Three minutes." Sehun memandang wajah Jongin yang kini sudah sejajar dengan penisnya. Jemari lentik Jongin berada dibatang penis Sehun, mengocoknya perlahan. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kaku dan membawa benda raksasa itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Sssh…akhh…" Sehun mengerang lega. Akhirnya setelah seminggu tidak dimanjakan oleh Jongin penisnya kembali mendapat kenikmatan. Tidak lupa Sehun menayalakan timer diponselnya, menghitung waktu mundur tiga menit milik Jongin.

Memang kuluman Jongin itu sangat nikmat dan hebat tapi tiga menit itu terlalu singkat bagi pria perkasa seperti Sehun untuk mendapatkan orgasme. Tentu saja Sehun sangat yakin jika Jongin akan kalah nanti. Malah ia akan mendapatkan blow job berantakan yang sangat seksi seraya memandangi wajah frustasi Jongin.

"Hmmhh…you have a talented tongue babyhh…" Sehun mendorong pinggulnya sedikit agar Jongin menelan penisnya semakin dalam. Seharusnya Jongin tersedak tapi tidak! Mengulum penis raksasa Sehun sudah menjadi kebiasaan hingga penis itu tidak lagi membuatnya tersedak.

"Mhmmhhmm…" Jongin memejam matanya dan mengerang pelan. Oh, betapa rindunya ia dilecehkan seperti ini. Dipaksa menelan penis disaat mulutnya sudah sangat penuh. Aroma khas penis Sehun juga membuat ia semakin bersemangat.

"Two minutes." Sehun mencengkram rambut Jongin kuat-kuat, mendorong kepala Jongin agar mengulum seluruh bagian penisnya. Seringai tajam menghiasi wajah Sehun melihat wajah memerah Jongin dan juga sepasang mata cantik yang digenangi air mata. Sehun bisa merasakan rintihan tertahan Jongin yang mengirim getaran pada seluruh bagian penisnya.

Jongin tidak peduli jika ia nanti akan muntah atau ia terlihat seperti haus penis—karena memang Jongin rakus sekali akan penis Sehun—yang penting saat ini adalah membuat penis dimulutnya mengeluarkan sperma. Jongin harus bisa membuat Sehun orgasme dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit.

"Hmmhh…kau suka tersedak penis? Sshhh…ahhh…" Sehun puas sekali melihat Jongin yang kepayahan mengulum penisnya. Kepala Jongin bergerak cepat diantara kakinya. Lidah mahir Jongin bergerak mengitari kepala Sehun yang sensitif dan gigi Jongin dengan lembut ikut memanjakan batang penis Sehun.

"One minute." Sehun bergumam dan mendesah lirih karena Jongin menelan penisnya semakin dalam. Sial, bukan hanya lubang bawahnya saja yang sangat nikmat tapi lubang diatasnya juga begitu ahli memanjakannya.

Mata Jongin memandang Sehun yang mengerang dan menggumamkan namanya dengan suara rendah. Ada kebanggaan dalam hati Jongin bisa membuat Sehun merasakan kenikmatan sebesar itu namun kini ia tidak boleh hanya sekedar memberikan kenikmatan. Jongin harus bisa membuat Sehun tersedot dalam kenikmatan tiada tara dan menyemburkan cairan sperma kedalam mulutnya.

"Shit..shit..shit…" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Demi apapun, blow job yang diberikan Jongin saat ini adalah blow job ternikmat yang pernah ia dapatkan. Lidah Jongin tahu betul bagian mana yang harus dijilat dan dimanjakan. Mulut Jongin yang hangat bergerak naik turun dengan cepat merangsang seluruh permukaan penisnya. Namun satu hal yang membuat Sehun sangat bergairah adalah wajah manis Jongin yang terlihat gugup, malu dan juga putus asa diantara kakinya.

"Mmhhmm…good boyhh..fuckhh…"

TRIIIIING!

Timer pun berbunyi pertanda tiga menit sudah terlewatkan.

Jongin bukannya berhenti mengulum penis Sehun malah menyedot dan menjilati penis tersebut semakin bersemangat berharap benda keras itu segera menyemprotkan sperma.

"Shithh.." Sehun mengerang dan berusaha mendorong kepala Jongin menjauh. Memang kuluman Jongin sangatlah nikmat tapi ia punya reputasi yang harus ia pertahankan. Tiga menit itu terlalu singkat tak peduli seberapa nikmat kuluman seseorang yang diberikan padanya.

"H-hyung..kenapa…kenapa…" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baby jangan menangis karena kau akan tetap home schooling." Sehun menarik Jongin agar duduk dipangkuannya, tangannya memeluk posesif pinggang Jongin sementara pemuda manis tujuh belas tahun itu cemberut berat.

"Hanya setahun saja sayang." Sehun menarik tengkuk Jongin agar hidung mereka bersinggungan. "Percayalah padaku jika semua ini kulakukan untuk kebaikanmu."

"Aku percaya Hyung." Jongin yakin sekali jika Sehun hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk dirinya namun home schooling adalah permintaan Sehun yang sulit untuk Jongin kabulkan. Mungkin Jongin memang tidak punya banyak teman atau segudang kegiatan tapi sekolah tetaplah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Good, I love you so much Oh Jongin." Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin lembut dan mendorong tubuh ramping Jongin agar semakin ketat menempel ditubuhnya.

"Hmmhh.." Jongin mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman karena penisnya yang tegang bergesekan dengan perut keras Sehun.

"Still want me to go rough?" Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dkemudian mengecupi rahang dan leher depan Jongin.

"Y-yeshh..pleasehh.." Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya nafas Sehun dikulit lehernya. Kasarnya tangan Sehun meremas pinggang dan juga pantatnya. Bibir tipis Sehun yang menyedot rakus setiap inch kulitnya yang terekspos.

Jongin sudah tidak peduli dengan home schooling atau tidak. Jongin hanya menginginkan Sehun sekarang. Semua kekhawatiran dan rasa takut Jongin akan seks serasa menguap ketika Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya. Jongin sangat merindukan kegiatan intim mereka. Jongin rindu dikuasai dan dikontrol oleh Sehun hingga ia harus memohon untuk mendapatkan puncak dunia.

"You really are so gorgeous." Sehun memandang wajah merah Jongin yang dipenuhi gairah. Pria itu memeluk pinggang Jongin erat lalu berdiri dan menggendong pemuda dipangkuannya menuju tempat tidur.

Sehun memandang tubuh Jongin yang telanjang sempurna diatas tempat tidur. Begitu cantik dan mempesona. Sehun ingin sekali menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh Jongin namun ia tahu itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang panjang dan ia tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama karena penisnya sudah berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Sehun Hyung.." Jongin bergumam malu melihat sorot mata Sehun yang begitu intens menatap seluruh tubuhnya seolah ia adalah hidangan makan malam yang siap untuk dinikmati.

"Biarkan aku mengagumi kesempurnaanmu dulu baby." Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin yang masih sering merasa malu walaupun mereka sudah ratusan kali bercinta. Well, siapa yang tidak malu jika ada pria super tampan memandangimu dengan tatapan tajam siap menerkam?

"Sehun Hyuuung.." Jongin menutupi kemaluannya yang tegang dengan memiringkan tubuhnya dan juga melindungi dadanya dengan dua tangannya. Sungguh Jongin yang malu-malu seperti ini adalah kesukaan Sehun.

"Buka kakimu yang lebar." Sehun yang puas memandangi Jongin bergabung dengan Jongin diatas tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan dan malu-malu Jongin membuka tubuhnya agar bisa Sehun nikmati, kakinya ia lebarkan hingga penisnya yang tegang terlihat jelas.

"I want to see your boy pussy." Sehun dengan tidak sabar menarik kasar kaki Jongin membuat pemuda itu menjerit kaget.

"H-hyung, aku malu.." Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ketika kedua pergelangan kakinya dicengkram Sehun kuat dan didorong membuka oleh Sehun hingga anusnya terpampang jelas.

"Malu?" Sehun terkekeh. Lihat saja beberapa saat lagi nanti, Jongin tidak lagi malu-malu dan menjadi tidak tahu malu karena Jongin akan memohon pada Sehun agar melakukan hal-hal kotor pada tubuhnya.

"Hnnghhh…ahhhh…Hyunghhhh…" Bibir Jongin mengeluarkan desahan nista saat Sehun mulai mengerjai lubang anusnya. Lidah lihai Sehun menjilat sensual bibir anus Jongin yang terbuka lebar.

"Ohhh…ahhhh…ahhhh…." Lidah Sehun menelusup masuk kedalam anus Jongin dan pemuda itu mencengkram seprai kasur erat untuk meluapkan rasa nikmat yang terasa berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

"H-hyungghhh…ahhh…mmmhhmmm…he-hentikanhh.." Jongin berusaha mendorong kepala Sehun menjauh karena sesuatu dalam perutnya mulai bergejolak namun Sehun tidak bergeming sedikitpun malah semakin dalam menikmati anus manis milik tunangannya.

"Nyahhh…akkhhhh…hnnnghhh…oohhhh…Se-sehun Hyunghhh…." Paha Jongin menutup dan menghimpit kepala Sehun yang masih berada diantara kakinya. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya super sensitif malam ini. Masa baru diberi rimming selama lima menit ia sudah akan mencapai puncak? Penisnya bahkan tidak disentuh sama sekali!

"Aaaahhhh….mmmhhhmmmm…oohhh…Hyuuunngghhh!" Jongin menjerit nyaring ketika orgasme pertamanya keluar malam itu. Sperma mengotori perut dan dadanya sendiri. Nafas pemuda tersebut terengah-engah sementara tubuhnya begitu lemas karena orgasme.

"Sudah keluar? Oh baby, our night has just begun.." Sehun menyeringai lebar dan menindih tubuh Jongin yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Sehun menarik kedua tangan keatas kemudian mengikatnya menjadi satu dengan dasi kantornya yang tergeletak sembarangan.

Jongin tidak berusaha meronta karena tidak berdaya ketika bercinta dengan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai. Membiarkan Sehun mengambil alih seluruh kontrol yang ia miliki menjadi salah satu cara bermain mereka diatas kasur.

"Lihat ini dirty boy, penismu sudah keras lagi!" Sehun berseru riang melihat penis Jongin yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak. Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari seringai menggoda Sehun.

"Lihat aku." Sehun menarik dagu Jongin kasar, memaksa Jongin agar menatapnya. Jongin dengan gugup melihat apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya karena apapun itu pasti akan memberikan ia rasa nikmat yang amat sangat baginya.

Sehun menyodorkan dua jarinya dihadapan wajah Jongin. Pemuda itu langsung mengerti dan mengulum dua jari tersebut dengan penuh semangat, ia lumuri dua jari itu dengan liurnya seolah sedang melumuri penis Sehun.

"Lihat bagaimana lubangmu yang sudah berhari-hari tidak disumpal memakan jariku dengan rakus." Sehun menarik kedua jarinya kemudian membuka kaki Jongin lebar-lebar. Tidak lupa Jongin ia bantu untuk duduk sehingga bisa melihat jelas bagaimana kerutan merah muda bawahnya melahap jari-jarinya.

"Sssshhh…a-ahhhh….mmhhmmm…." Jongin menggigit bibirnya saat dua jari Sehun memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya yang ketat. Perih dan sakit namun dua sensasi itu Jongin rindukan.

"See? Kau lihat betapa rakusnya lubangmu?" Pipi Jongin memerah mendengarnya. Memang lubang anusnya itu sangat rakus dan mudah lapar apalagi setelah seminggu ia tidak diberi makan penis kesukaannya.

"Hmmhh…ahhh…Hy-hyunghh…ooohhh…" Kepala Jongin mendongak ketika ujung jari Sehun menyentuh sebuah titik kenyal dimana pusat kenikmatannya berada.

"Kau luar biasa ketat dirty boy. Selapar itu kah lubangmu? Hm?" Sehun menggerakkan kedua jarinya perlahan, melebarkan lubang yang akan diisi oleh benda yang jauh lebih besar dari sekedar dua jarinya.

"Hmmhhh…oohh…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…" Jongin meremas dasi yang mengikat tangannya. Nikmat sekali dua jari Sehun astaga. Bahkan belum ditumbuk penis Sehun ia sudah sekacau ini.

"Ngghh…akkhhh…shhhh..H-hyunghh…ce-cepathh…nyahhh…" Jongin membuka kakinya lebih lebar serta berusaha menggoyangkan tubuhnya agar kedua jari itu menumbuk prostatnya lebih keras dan intens.

"Dirty boy sepertimu memang selalu haus kenikmatan." Sehun menyeringai dan segera mengabulkan permintaan Jongin. Dua jarinya ia gerakkan cepat dan akurat pada titik kenyal yang setiap ia sentuh membuat Jongin terlonjak-lonjak penuh nikmat.

"Ohhh…ahhhh…angghhh…ahhh…ahhh…Hyunghhh…mmmhmmm…"

"Kau dekat lagi?" Sehun menahan paha Jongin agar terbuka semakin lebar. Matanya menatap intens lubang Jongin yang berdenyut memijat dua jarinya. "Lihat lubangmu sayang, sungguh menawan!"

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat lubangnya sendiri.

Sial!

Memalukan sekali melihat lubangnya dilecehkan!

Tapi…Jongin tidak ingin Sehun berhenti melecehkan lubangnya.

"Ohhh…akhhh…ahhh…sshhh…uuuhhh…angghhh…Hyunghhh…"

"Cum dirty boy. Aku tahu cumslut sepertimu suka sekali orgasme."

"Ahhhh…annghhh…oohhh…H-hyuunngghhhh!"

Jongin kembali menyemburkan spermanya malam itu. Sperma segar membasahi tubuh ramping itu sekali lagi. Dan Sehun tidak pernah merasa sebangga ini karena mampu membuat Jongin orgasme bahkan tanpa menyentuh penis pemuda itu.

"Hahh…hahh…" Jongin merasa seluruh tulangnya berubah menjadi jelly karena dua orgasme yang datang meluluh lantakkan tubuhnya dalam waktu yang dekat.

"Kau tahu ini baru pemanasan bukan?" Sehun menindih bagian bawah tubuh Jongin yang masih belum ada tenaganya. Dengan gerakan menggoda, jemari Sehun mengelus dua tonjolan Jongin yang masih sekeras kerikil.

"Mmmhhmmm…ahhhh…Hyuuunghhhh…" Dada Jongin membusung dan bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan lagi. "Tu-tunggu sebentar Hyung.." Jongin mencoba memohon agar setidaknya ia diberi jeda sejenak sebelum permainan mereka selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku suka bermain denganmu saat kau masih sensitif." Sehun membuka kaki Jongin lebar dan menekuk tubuh ramping didepannya menjadi dua. Hal itu membuat lubang anus Jongin terekpos sempurna, siap untuk dibobol penis Sehun.

"H-hyung..tunggu se-sebentar.." Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika sesuatu yang besar dan tumpul memaksa masuk lubangnya yang hanya basah oleh sisa-sisa sperma juga air liur Sehun. Tangannya yang terikat di headboard membuat ia tidak bisa banyak melawan.

"Mmhhmmm…God, kau ketat sekali.." Sehun mengerang tertahan. Lubang Jongin terasa jauh lebih ketat dari biasanya yang mungkin disebabkan karena lamanya mereka tidak bercinta.

"Nnnghhh…ahhh…Hyuuunngghhhhh…." Jongin menjerit nyaring. Lubangnya terasa dirobek paksa dan itu sangat perih. Dua jari Sehun sama sekali tidak apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan penis Sehun yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar.

"Nyahhh…ahhh…S-sehun Hyunghhh…oohhhh…ahhhh…." Kepala Jongin terasa kosong. Ujung penis Sehun sudah menemukan titik nikmatnya bahkan sebelum permainan benar-benar dimulai.

"Oh dirty boy, lubangmu sialan sekali." Sehun memandang bagaimana lubang merah muda Jongin melahap penisnya yang keras. Pemandangan yang sangat cantik dan menggairahkan. Membuat Sehun merasa benar-benar berkuasa atas tubuh ramping dihadapannya.

Tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, Sehun mulai menghujam lubang Jongin dengan kecepatan tinggi. Oh, betapa rindunya ia dengan rasa ketat lubang Jongin.

"H-hyunghhh..ahh…se-sebentarhhh..akkhhh…ahhh…." Jongin mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat. Sehun sama sekali tidak membiarkan ia membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran penis raksasanya.

Sehun tidak peduli.

Yang ia tahu hanya bagaimana menikmati lubang ketat yang sedang memijat penisnya. Ah, dan desahan serta rintihan Jongin? Itu malah semakin memicu gairahnya untuk menghabisi pemuda tersebut. Sehun cukup yakin jika Jongin menyukai sikap kasarnya.

"Nyahhh..ahhh…ahhhh…Hyunghhh…angghhh…oohhhh…." Tubuh Jongin terlonjak-lonjak diatas kasur akibat tusukan kasar dan juga berantakan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"You like it dirty boy?" Sehun terlihat seperti hewan buas diatas tubuh Jongin. "Your slutty hole likes it when I pound you hard and deep."

"Ohhh…ahhh…akkhhh…Hyunghhh…uuhhhh….ahhhh…" Telinga Jongin memerah karena apa yang dikatakan Sehun semuanya benar. Dia sangat menyukai ini semua. Bagaimana penis Sehun menusuk begitu dalam tubuhnya, bagaimana tubuh kekar Sehun bergerak penuh tenaga, geraman Sehun ditelinganya, nafas berat Sehun dan tentu saja ucapan-ucapan kotor Sehun.

"Ohhh…remas seperti itu dirty boy..ahh…" Sehun mencengkram kedua pergelangan kaki Jongin dan membuka kaki itu semakin lebar, berusaha merobek anus Jongin dengan penisnya.

"Ahhh…b-besar sekali Hyunghh…ahhh…oohhh…ahhhh…nnghhh…." Perut Jongin rasanya seperti diaduk.

"Kau menyukainya bukan? Jawab aku!"

"Yahhh…ahhh…ak-akuhh..nnghhh…su-sukahhh…oohhh…ahhhh…" Jongin menjawab dengan pipi semerah tomat.

"Ohh…ahhh…ngghhh…di-disana Hyunghhh…mmhhmmm…"

"Disini? Kau ingin aku terus menumbuknya disini?" Sehun menekan kaki Jongin lebih kuat lagi dan menghujam lubang Jongin semakin kasar. Tadi saja Jongin merengek tapi kini pemuda itu memohon untuk terus ditumbuk prostatnya.

"Ohh…mmhhhmmm…uhhh…akkhhh…Sehun Hyunghhhh!" Jongin rasanya ingin menangis karena rasa nikmat semakin menghantam tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Cum for me dirty boy.." Sehun tentu saja tahu setiap reaksi yang diberikan Jongin. Bahkan hanya menatap mata pemuda itu, Sehun tahu apa yang diinginkan dan dipikirkan Jongin.

"ANGGHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! NYAHHHHH!" Jongin mencapai orgasmenya lagi. Sehun belum mendapatkan orgasme membalik tubuh Jongin tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya terlebih dahulu.

"Akkhhh…lubangmu sialan!" Sehun mengumpat merasakan penisnya diperah kuat oleh dinding anus Jongin. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang baru saja mencapai puncak itu masih lemas dan sperma masih mengalir keluar dari penisnya.

"Hnghh…H-hyunghh…se-sebentarhhh…." Jongin yang dipaksa menungging berusaha mendorong jauh tubuh Sehun meskipun ia tahu itu sia-sia. Jongin tahu Sehun adalah seorang monster diranjang. Monster yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum merasa puas.

"Mmmhhmmm….shithh…kau semakin ketat baby.."

"Ahhh…ohhhh…Hyunghh…ak-aku terlalu sensitifhh…mmhhmmm…." Jongin meremas bantal dikepalanya setiap ujung penis Sehun mengenai prostatnya yang bengkak. Tangan besar Sehun tidak tinggal diam namun bergerilya menggoda penis Jongin, paha Jongin dan juga puting Jongin.

"Akkhhh…ssshhhh…ahhhh…Hyuuunnghhhh….oohhhh…haannghhh…."

"Nyahhh…ahhhh…Hyung semakin besarhhh…nyahhh…angghhh…"

"Mmmhh…H-hyunghhh…ja-jangan dikocokhh..uhhh…na-nantihh..annghhh!" Sehun bukannya berhenti memanjakan penis Jongin malah mengocoknya semakin cepat. Semua itu karena Sehun sudah sangat dekat dengan orgasmenya dan dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

"Mmmhh…H-hyunghhhh…ohhhh…." Jongin bisa merasakan penis dalam anusnya berkedut-kedut liar. Jongin ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menyambut gempuran penis Sehun pada lubangnya.

"Ahh…dasar kuda binal!" Sehun menampar bongkahan pantat Jongin keras.

"Ahh…angghhh…uhhh…isi lubangku Hyunghh…ahhh…."

"Fuck!"

"Penuhi aku Hyunghhh…ohhh…ahhh…mmhh…akkkhhh…ak-akuhhh…."

"Cum dirty boy!" Sehun meremas kencang penis Jongin sementara Jongin mengencangkan otot-otot anusnya, memerah penis Sehun agar menyemburkan sperma didalam sana.

"OOOHHHH HYUUUNNGGHHHH!"

"FUCKHHH!"

Tubuh Jongin melenting bak busur ketika cairan kental menyembur untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya dialiri listrik kenikmatan yang teramat sangat.

Sepasang insan manusia itu ambruk diatas kasur dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jongin jatuh menindih cairan spermanya sendiri yang begitu banyak sementara Sehun mengungkung tubuh Jongin dengan penis masih tertancap dalam anus Jongin.

"H-hyung.." Jongin bergumam pelan. Sesuatu yang hangat terasa mengaliri paha dalamnya. Ia tahu itu adalah sperma Sehun yang tidak mampu ditampung oleh anusnya.

"Hm?" Sehun menghirup aroma sensual Jongin yang begitu memabukkan.

"Hyung ingin ronde kedua?"

—

"—ya, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu disana."

"Siapa Hyung?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara serak. Tidurnya terganggu oleh suara Sehun dan juga gerakan kasur yang tiba-tiba.

"Uh, ka-kantor." Sehun menjawab cepat dan menatap Jongin sekilas. "A-aku akan ke kantor, lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Ini masih pagi."

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah mengecup dahi Jongin lembut. Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi dan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit sudah keluar dengan jeans serta kaos polos.

"Tidurlah lagi sayang, nanti waktu kau bangun sarapan sudah tersedia dan aku akan berada disampingmu." Sehun sekali lagi mengecup dahi Jongin lalu berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

Pukul enam lebih tiga puluh. Jika ia sekolah pasti sekarang ia sedang perjalanan menuju halte bus bersama Chanyeol. Kadang Jongin merasa senang karena tidak sekolah berarti ia tidak harus bangun pagi.

Tapi…kenapa Sehun malah yang sibuk?

Jongin kan ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sehun dipagi hari.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba kembali tidur.

Tapi setelah setengah jam ia tidak juga bisa tertidur. Jongin pun akhirnya memilih untuk ke dapur dan minum. Dengan kesulitan dan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat ia berjalan menuju dapur apartemen Sehun.

"Akhh…Sehun Hyung semalam ganas sekali.." Jongin memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa seperti patah. Usai sukses minum air putih dan mengambil sebutir apel dari lemari es Jongin menuju ruang tengah.

Disana ia menemukan koran dengan wajah Sehun serta wajahnya menjadi headline. Jongin merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kasus pemerkosaannya tersebar sampai media? Apa sekarang seluruh dunia tahu jika ia nyaris diperkosa oleh tiga kakak kelasnya?

Jongin merasa ingin muntah sekarang.

Jadi ini sebabnya Sehun dan keluarga menyuruh ia untuk sekolah dirumah? Bukan hanya untuk kesehatan dan kenyamanannya tapi juga karena kasus pemerkosaannya sudah diketahui banyak orang.

Tapi…tunggu dulu..

'…penyebaran video pemerkosaan atas tunangan Oh Sehun belum terbongkar oleh polisi…'

Kepala Jongin rasanya berputar.

Video pemerkosaan?

Jadi kejadian tempo itu direkam oleh seseorang?

Jongin meletakkan koran ditangannya dan berlari menuju pojok ruangan dimana sebuah komputer terpasang. Jari Jongin dengan lincah bergerak diatas keyboard dan dalam waktu singkat Jongin merasa dunianya seolah runtuh.

Harga dirinya…

Tubuhnya…

Semua yang ia miliki rasanya hancur melihat video dirinya diraba dan disentuh oleh tiga orang asing. Terlebih kini seluruh dunia bisa melihat video itu. Termasuk teman-temannya, keluarganya, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga Sehun.

Oh astaga..

Sehun pasti sudah melihat video ini.

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Jongin. Jarinya gemetar dan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Mau dimana sekarang ia meletakkan wajahnya? Bagaimana ia bisa melihat Sehun sekarang? Bagaimana dengan keluarga Sehun? Mereka tentu tidak ingin memiliki calon menantu yang kotor seperti dirinya.

Dengan langkah goyah Jongin bangkit dari depan komputer menuju kamar Sehun. Pikirannya kosong dan hatinya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk memakai pakaian yang semalam ia pakai untuk kemari.

Tanpa memikirkan banyak hal Jongin keluar dari apartemen Sehun dengan wajah menunduk, takut jika seseorang mengenalinya sebagai tunangan Oh Sehun yang baru saja diperkosa.

Jongin mencapai lobi apartemen dan pandangannya mulai berputar lagi. Dengan segenap usaha Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada sederet taksi yang menunggu penumpang.

"Hei…hei…itu Kim Jongin!"

"Kim Jongin!"

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat segerombol orang berlari ke arahnya. Jongin hampir yakin jika mereka semua adalah wartawan. Rasa ngeri merayapi bulu kuduk Jongin menyaksikan orang-orang mengerubunginya dan memekik ditelinganya.

Kepalanya semakin berputar dan berputar.

Hingga akhirnya pandangannya mulai menggelap.

"Se-sehun.." Jongin melihat kilasan wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

To Be Continue

Hai hai haiiii

Mohon maaf menunggu lamaaaaaaa

Lagi sibuk banget belakangan jadi nulisnya cuma bisa bentar-bentar hehehe.

Lumayan panas kan ya encenya? Wkwkwkwkw

Karena ini maljum jadi chapter ini Author kasih enaena hehehe

Nanti habis gitu fokus ke alur lagi^^

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa

Supaya seri ini semakin seru dan lebih baik lagiiiii

Kritik dan saran juga sangat dibutuhkan

Gomawoooooo^^


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Chapter Ten

"Jongin…Nini…My bear…"

"Sayang tolong bangun…"

"Jonginnie sayang…."

Langit-langit berwarna putih itu terlihat berputar-putar dan aroma menyengat rumah sakit menyapa hidung mungil seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang berbaring disebuah ranjang serba putih.

"H-hyung." Bibirnya bergumam lemah.

"Jongin!" Suara begitu kentara oleh rasa lega dan juga cemas terdengar. "Dokter! Dokter! Jongin sudah bangun!"

Kepala Kim Jongin, pemuda yang kepalanya terasa seperti baru saja turun dari roller coaster, semakin berdenyut. Suara nyaring yang ia yakini sebagai suara tunangannya itu membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Mohon untuk tenang Tuan, ini rumah sakit." Suara wanita yang lebih lembut terdengar.

"Tuan Kim?" Suara pria yang menenangkan menyapa telinga Jongin.

"Hng?" Jongin tahu itu adalah suara sang dokter. "Kepalaku pusing."

"Ya, tentu saja. Tekanan darahmu rendah sekali."

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan dokter padanya. Tangannya disentuh, lalu dahinya lalu matanya lalu ia disuruh membuka mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit Jongin bisa merasakan selimutnya dirapatkan kembali pertanda dokter sudah selesai mengecek keadaannya.

"Tuan Kim sudah lebih baik Tuan Oh, dia harus makan setelah ini walaupun aku yakin akan sulit baginya untuk menerima makanan masuk kedalam perutnya. Lalu setelah dua jam berikan obat yang ini dan baru Tuan Kim boleh keluar setelah satu kantong infus lagi."

"Jongin tidak perlu menginap?"

"Tidak perlu namun tolong jaga dia agar tidak banyak mengalami guncangan emosi ataupun fisik. Seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan sebelumnya jika Tuan Kim itu memiliki fisik yang lemah jadi mudah jatuh sakit. Tuan Kim juga tidak boleh merasa terlalu tertekan karena akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya."

Jongin mendengus dalam hati.

Mana mungkin manusia hidup tanpa merasakan tekanan sama sekali? Mungkin jika masih bayi dia hanya akan tertawa, makan dan tidur. Tapi sekarang kan dia sudah punya tanggung jawab, setidaknya sebagai remaja ia akan stress masalah sekolah atau percintaan.

"Baiklah Dok, terima kasih." Sepeninggalan dokter, Sehun duduk kembali disisi Jongin. Namun pemuda itu malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, memandang langit biru yang cerah.

"Jongin…" Sehun tidak tahu mulai dari mana ia harus bicara atau apakah saat ini ia harus bicara masalah tersebarnya video pemerkosaan Jongin diinternet.

"Hyung, aku ingin ibuku." Jongin berkata lirih tanpa memandang Sehun.

"Ibumu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari dengan Hyorin." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggam tangan itu. Hati Sehun rasanya seperti dicubit karena Jongin tidak balas menggenggam tangannya, hal yang selalu dilakukan Jongin.

"Ibumu membawakan sup ayam kesukaanmu dan setelah minum obat kau bisa pulang!" Sehun bicara dengan suara semangat, berusaha memperbaiki suasana yang terasa begitu menyedihkan.

"Hm, iya.." Jongin hanya bergumam pelan, tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Jongin.." Sehun tahu jika mau tidak mau ia harus segera bicara dengan Jongin tentang masalah tersebut. Seberapa besar ia ingin melindungi Jongin namun menjadi kekasihnya memang memiliki resiko yang cukup besar. Bukan hanya karena Jongin harus terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian tapi juga karena seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Sehun teringat bagaimana tadi pagi ia terbangun dengan dering ponselnya dengan nama 'Bajingan Chanyeol' dilayarnya. Jantung Sehun rasanya melorot sampai ke perut melihat nama itu muncul pagi-pagi buta. Seperti deja vu, Sehun segera teringat ketika Chanyeol mengabari jika video pemerkosaan Jongin tersebar diinternet.

" _Hyung, aku harus bicara dengan Hyung sekarang juga."_

" _H-huh?" Sehun belum memiliki kesadarannya dengan sempurna._

" _Hyung aku rasa Luhan ada hubungannya dengan semua ini." Mendengar nama Luhan mata Sehun langsung membesar dan seolah disiram air dingin, kesadaran langsung memenuhi Sehun. Dari mana Chanyeol tentang Luhan? Apa Jongin memberi tahu Chanyeol? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba nama Luhan disebut-sebut?_

" _Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."_

Ketika Chanyeol menceritakan tentang Luhan yang bicara pada Jongin dikafe, Sehun rasanya ingin meledak karena terlalu marah. Sehun memarahi Chanyeol yang baru menceritakan itu sekarang dan juga marah pada Luhan yang berani-beraninya mengusik Jongin lalu marah pada dirinya yang tidak becus menjaga tunangannya.

Sehun belum mengatakan perihal tentang Luhan pada keluarganya karena security apartemennya mengubungi jika Jongin pingsan dilobi. Sehun hanya meminta Chanyeol untuk segera menghubungi polisi untuk melakukan penyelidikan lebih mendalam pada ketiga tersangka.

Chanyeol selama beberapa hari terakhir berpikir keras tentang kejadian percobaan pemerkosaan yang terjadi pada Jongin. Ketiga tersangka mengatakan pada polisi jika motif mereka hanyalah karena Jongin itu seksi dan manis jadi mereka tergoda untuk menyentuh Jongin. Didukung suasana perpustakaan yang sepi akhirnya terjadilah hal tersebut.

Pengakuan tersebut cukup untuk menjerat ketiga tersangka dalam pasal-pasal pelanggaran hukum namun, Chanyeol merasa pengakuan tersebut sangatlah ganjil. Setahu Chanyeol, tiga teman satu angkatannya itu sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan tindak pelanggaran serius disekolah. Paling hanya seragam yang kurang sesuai atau datang terlambat.

Chanyeol yang tidak puas dengan penyelidikan polisi, mencari tahu sendiri tentang latar belakang tiga pemerkosa tersebut. Dalam dua hari Chanyeol mendapatkan informasi jika tiga orang tersebut rupanya sering dimintai melakukan tindak kejahatan tingkat menengah. Mulai dari menghajar seseorang, membakar rumah atau toko hingga yang terakhir memperkosa Jongin.

Bukannya Chanyeol ingin curiga pada Luhan tapi sejak ia tahu kebenaran tersebut, pikiran Chanyeol terus menyerukan Luhan. Setelah semalaman berpikir, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Sehun. Andaikan bukan Luhan, paling tidak mereka sudah mencoba cara lain untuk mengungkap kebenaran yang mungkin masih terpendam.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin semakin erat dan mengucapkan kata maafnya dengan lirih. "Aku tidak becus menjagamu, aku merusak hidupmu, aku begitu ego—"

"Hyung, apa Hyung menyuruhku home schooling karena hal tersebut?" Jongin memutus ucapan Sehun dan menatap tunangannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, aku tidak…tidak sanggup melepasmu ke sekolah lagi. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu lagi. Dan aku tidak ingin kau stress karena…karena…uh, video itu tersebar." Sehun menjawab pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak ada niat untuk membohongimu dan aku…aku…aku jujur padamu jika aku masih mencintaimu sama seperti sebelumnya dan jug—"

"Karena itu Hyung, aku semakin membenci diriku. Aku semakin jijik dengan diriku. Hyung tetap berada disisiku dan aku hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Hyung. Aku sudah mencemarkan nama baik Hyung dan keluarga Hyung. Ba-bagaimana…hiks…bagaimana aku bisa terus berada disisi Hyung kalau aku hanyalah…hiks…beban untuk…hiks.." Jongin berkata sambil terisak.

"Jongin…" Dada Sehun sesak mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Jongin, kau tidak pernah menjadi beban untukku, apalagi keluargaku. Apa kau tahu betapa ibu dan kakak-kakakku menyayangimu? Apa kau tahu ayahku sering menanyakan kabarmu? Hal yang bahkan tidak pernah beliau lakukan padaku."

"Hiks..ak-aku…aku…" Jongin mulai menangis. "Aku sudah tidak punya masa depan Hyung…"

"Tidak punya masa depan? Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun Jong.." Sehun naik keatas tempat tidur dan memeluk pemuda kekasih hatinya dan menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

"Hiks…Hyung…aku takut…ak-aku malu…" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun dan menangis kencang disana. Tangannya meremas lengan Sehun untuk melampiaskan rasa marah dan juga sedih yang berpusar dalam dadanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Jongin." Sehun berbisik lirih sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Jongin. "Mungkin sekarang semuanya terasa berat. Kau marah, sedih dan takut tapi jika kau memberi waktu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat kau patut untuk dibenci, jadi aku sangat yakin jika semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin terus menangis dan Sehun juga terus berusaha menenangkannya. Dengan sentuhan-sentuhan manisnya, dengan ucapan-ucapan lembutnya. Setelah hampir setengah jam, Jongin pun tertidur dalam pelukan Sehun karena terlalu lelah menangis.

—

"Saudara Luhan, bisa Anda ceritakan apa motif Anda membayar orang untuk memperkosa Saudara Kim Jongin?"

Suasana dalam ruangan kecil itu terasa dingin. Cahaya rampu yang terang menunjukkan betapa gugupnya pria cantik yang mengenakan baju tahanan berwarna orange cerah. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak tetap menawan dan yang lebih menakjubkan adalah ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau gugup.

"Karena aku membencinya." Luhan menjawab singkat, memandang polisi paruh baya yang sedang menginterogasinya.

"Kau mengenal Saudara Kim Jongin?"

"Ya."

"Siapa dia?"

"Tunangan kekasihku."

Sang polisi diam sejenak mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia mulai mengerti duduk perkara dari kasus yang ia tangani. Jadi ini masalah percintaan. Namun apakah tidak terlalu jahat menyewa orang untuk memperkosa pemuda dibawah umur seperti Jongin? Polisi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil memikirkan betapa kejamnya dunia sekarang.

"Aku tahu Sehun sedang mendengarkanku diluar ruangan ini. Bisa aku bicara dengannya? Berdua saja." Luhan memandang polisi didepannya dengan mata besarnya yang cantik.

"Lima menit." Sang polisi keluar dari ruangan dan kaca gelap penghalang antara ruang interogasi dan ruang tempat Sehun beserta sejumlah staf polisi yang lain menunggu perlahan berubah menjadi lebih jernih. Membuat Luhan mampu melihat Sehun yang nampak luar biasa marah disana.

Ruangan tempat Sehun berada merupakan ruangan kontrol sekaligus untuk melihat jalannya interogasi secara langsung dan orang yang berada diruang interogasi tidak bisa melihat siapapun dikaca hitam canggih yang mampu berubah kejernihannya.

"Sehun.." Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun, orang yang paling ia cintai. Luhan berdiri dan mendekati kaca agar bisa melihat wajah Sehun lebih jelas.

"Sehun..hiks..aku merindukanmu.." Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Luhan seolah buta dan tidak melihat sorot mata kemarahan dan juga jijik yang terpancar jelas dari kedua netra Sehun.

"Sehunnie, apa…apa kau marah padaku? Karena aku mengganggu bonekamu?" Luhan bertanya sendu seolah yang ia perbuat pada Jongin hanyalah hal sepele seperti mencubit pipi gembil pemuda manis itu.

"Kau tahu riwayatmu akan berakhir dipenjara bukan?" Sehun merasa beruntung karena ada kaca tebal yang membatasi antara dirinya dan juga Luhan. Karena hanya dengan mendengar suara sok suci Luhan melalui pengeras suara saja sudah membuat Sehun ingin mencekik pria itu, apalagi ditambah ekspresi Luhan yang sama sekali tidak takut atau setidaknya merasa bersalah.

"Oh, benarkah?" Luhan tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun namun kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Apakah tak bisa kau mengampuniku? Supaya aku tidak berakhir dipenjara? Apa kau tega memenjarakan tunanganmu sendiri Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Luhan benar-benar sudah gila sekarang. Mungkin dulu ia menganggap Luhan adalah orang yang berani dan sedikit egois. Namun setelah beberapa tahun terakhir, Sehun mulai melihat Luhan sebagai sosok maniak yang selalu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkan.

Sehun ingat benar Luhan pernah membakar apartemennya sewaktu di London dulu hanya karena Sehun meminta putus dari Luhan. Saat itu Sehun sudah sangat yakin jika Luhan bukanlah orang waras dan ia harus segera mengusir Luhan dari hidupnya. Seperti yang sudah keluarganya pinta sejak dulu.

Lima menit berlangsung dengan cepat dan seluruh petugas kepolisian kembali masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Sehun berada juga penyidik kembali memasuki ruang interogasi Luhan.

Lima menit itu memberikan kesan janggal pada Sehun. Kenapa Luhan begitu santai dan terlihat tidak takut sama sekali? Entah bagaimana Sehun merasa jika ditangkapnya Luhan bukanlah akhir dari semuanya.

Sehun merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Ibu Jongin.

Wanita itu mengabarkan jika Jongin akan pulang dari rumah sakit sebentar lagi. Sehun segera meninggalkan kantor polisi menuju rumah sakit dimana Jongin dirawat. Mulai saat ini Jongin harus berada dalam pengawasannya dua puluh empat jam penuh.

—

"Jongin!"

"Se-selamat siang Noona.." Jongin membungkuk dalam-dalam melihat wanita cantik yang menyambutnya dikediaman Oh yang luar biasa mewahnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Kami baru akan mulai makan siang." Wanita itu merangkul hangat Jongin hingga pemuda itu merasa sedikit kikuk, tidak menyangka jika ia mendapat sambutan sehangat ini setelah apa yang sudah ia lewati.

"Kami belum makan Noona." Sehun yang berjalan dibelakang Jongin dan juga kakak iparnya itu menjawab.

"Bagus! Tapi sayangnya hanya aku dan mama serta Minah Unnie saja yang akan makan siang. Jiwon juga masih disekolah." Irene, itu nama kakak ipar Sehun yang luar biasa cantik dan anggun yang kini sedang menggiring Jongin menuju ruang makan besar keluarga Oh.

Kehadiran Jongin dirumah keluarga Oh ini bukan untuk sekedar makan siang bersama namun Jongin disini karena pemuda itu akan tinggal dimansion mewah itu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Awalnya Jongin menolak keras tawaran Sehun agar dirinya tinggal dirumah keluarga Oh. Jongin merasa tidak punya muka karena sudah menyebabkan huru hara kurang menyenangkan bagi keluarga besar tersebut. Namun, dengan sedikit paksaan dan juga begitu banyak dorongan dari keluarga Kim, Jongin akhirnya setuju untuk tinggal dirumah keluarga Oh sampai suasana lebih baik.

Disana, Jongin akan selalu ada yang menjaga dan mengawasi. Jongin bisa belajar langsung dengan guru privat yang juga mengajari keponakan Sehun diluar kegiatan sekolah. Lalu, seperti kata Sehun, Jongin bisa sekaligus melakukan pembiasaan menjadi bagian keluarga Oh.

Jongin mencubit kesal Sehun ketika pria itu mengatakan hal tersebut.

Bisa-bisanya memikirkan masalah pendekatan untuk menjadi calon menantu ketika Jongin merasa ia adalah aib memalukan yang seharusnya dibuang dari nama keluarga Oh yang sempurna tanpa cacat.

"Jongin! Apakah itu kau?" Jongin melihat seorang wanita setengah baya yang mengenakan celemek merah tua dan sarung pelindung membawa sebuah panci besar yang mengepul.

"Selamat siang Bibi." Jongin membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, Jongin. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ibu Sehun dengan cepat meletakkan panci itu diatas meja dan setengah berlari memeluk Jongin. Begitu erat. Sangat erat hingga Jongin sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Mom, jangan buat Jongin mati konyol karena sebuah pelukan." Sehun dengan sedikit kasar menarik tunangannya dari pelukan ibunya sendiri.

"Kau ini cemburuan sekali." Ibu Sehun mencubit pipi anaknya kemudian menggiring Jongin menuju salah satu kursi makan yang mewah. "Nah, Jongin, karena kau mulai sekarang tinggal disini, Bibi semakin semangat untuk memasak. Setiap hari kau hanya akan makan makanan terbaik yang pernah ada.."

Jongin menatap piring besar didepannya yang perlahan mulai penuh oleh daging panggang, kentang rebus hingga segunung sayuran. Jongin tahu jika keluarga Oh adalah keluarga yang sangat baik namun ia tidak menyangka mereka akan sebaik ini. Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya dan mereka semua masih memperlakukan Jongin seperti ini membuat pemuda ini merasa…

"—biarkan Jongin kekamar dulu, sepertinya dia kelelahan.." Telinga Jongin menangkap suara Sehun yang menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Oh tentu saja. Makan siang biar diantarkan kekamar Jongin nanti." Ibu Sehun dengan penuh pengertian mengelus bahu Jongin dan membiarkan Sehun membawa Jongin naik ke lantai dua.

Jongin yang memang belakangan ini sering mendadak kehilangan fokusnya hanya menurut saja dibawa Sehun ke lantai dua. Sehun memeluk pinggangnya posesif seolah ia bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja? Pusing? Lemas?" Sehun mendudukkan Jongin diatas kasur kamarnya yang mewah.

Jongin menggeleng lemah.

Dokter mengatakan Jongin memang sedang dilanda stress berat. Pemuda yang dulu memiliki hidup tenang dan datar kini seolah naik roller coaster yang tidak tahu kapan akan berhenti. Sehun menjadi sangat bersalah karenanya. Andaikan dulu ia tidak meminta Jongin menjadi kekasihnya, andaikan dia dulu tidak melibatkan Jongin dalam drama kehidupannya yang selalu disorot kamera.

"Hyung aku ingin jalan-jalan." Jongin berkata lirih dan menatap Sehun dengan mata sendunya. Sehun terlihat sedikit gelisah dengan permintaan Jongin. Saat ini jalan-jalan bukanlah hal yang baik dilakukan. Namun Sehun juga tahu betapa frustasinya Jongin tidak bisa kemana-mana karena selalu was-was akan kehadiran awak media.

"Baiklah, tentu saja. Kau ingin kemana?" Sehun membelai rambut Jongin lembut.

"Kemana saja. Yang jauh." Jongin memeluk Sehun yang masih berdiri didepannya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Sehun.

"Yang jauh? Tapi besok kau sudah harus mulai sekolah." Sehun menarik wajah Jongin agar bisa menatap wajah pemuda itu. Setelah hampir dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah, Jongin harus segera memulai home schooling agar bisa mengejar ketinggalannya.

"Besok kan sudah Jum'at. Sekalian Senin saja mulainya. Ya? Please…" Jongin berkata setengah merengek sambil mengeluarkan sorot mata anak anjingnya. Sorot mata yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Jongin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Apa saja dari siapa saja.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan bergumam perlahan tentang betapa lemah hatinya jika Jongin sudah merengek seperti ini. Pria itu mengecup hidung Jongin sebelum mengiyakan permintaan Jongin.

"Yeay! Terima kasih Hyung!" Jongin bersorak senang dan memeluk leher Sehun erat-erat membuat Sehun limbung ke atas tubuh Jongin hingga Sehun berada diatas tubuh Jongin.

"Give me a kiss then." Sehun tersenyum kecil seraya mengamati wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dan sempurna menurutnya.

Jongin yang masih memeluk leher Sehun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sehun lembut kemudian terkikik malu, seperti anak gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Sehun ikut tertawa dan ia mengujani Jongin dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat Jongin kegelian. Sehun senang walaupun dalam keadaan stress dan tertekan seperti ini Jongin masih bisa tertawa. Biarpun kadang ia mendapati Jongin melamun dengan sorot mata muram, ada kalanya Jongin bisa tertawa lebar seperti ini.

Menurut dokter, wajar jika Jongin menjadi seperti itu. Jongin hanya butuh dukungan dari lingkungan sekitarnya karena jika Jongin dibiarkan larut dalam rasa kecewa, marah dan sedihnya bisa-bisa Jongin akan kehilangan kewarasannya. Itulah penyebab utama Sehun membawa Jongin kerumah masa kecilnya. Disana akan selalu ada ibunya, kakak-kakak iparnya, kakak-kakak kandungnya hingga keponakan kecilnya. Disana Jongin tidak akan kesepian.

"Bersiaplah. Setelah kau makan siang kita akan berangkat." Sehun mencium bibir Jongin sekali sebelum bangkit dari atas tubuh tunangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan turun dan makan—"

"Tidak usah. Biar pelayan mengantarkan makan siangmu. Aku akan kebawah bicara dengan pelayan." Sehun mengusak kepala Jongin mesra sebelum keluar meninggalkan kamar.

Jongin tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

Meski ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya, tapi Sehun mengerti jika Jongin merasa kurang nyaman untuk bertemu dengan banyak orang saat ini. Apalagi dengan keluarga Oh yang saham perusahaannya turun beberapa persen karena skandal pemerkosaan Jongin. Biarpun Jongin tidak banyak mengerti tentang bisnis, ia tahu jika beberapa persen itu senilai dengan ratusan juta won.

—

"Hyung berhenti mengambil fotoku!" Jongin menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket ketika ia melihat lensa kamera Sehun kembali mengarah padanya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengerang kesal. Pasalnya, sore ini Jongin terlihat sangat menawan dengan jeans biru muda dan juga hoodie hitam yang kebesaran. Boleh dong Sehun mengabadikan kesempurnaan Jongin sore ini?

"Hyung sudah mengambil banyak fotoku. Dan aku sedang jelek!" Jongin berlari menjauh dari Sehun yang sedari tetap mengambil gambarnya. Sehun tertawa dan mengejar Jongin.

Sore itu sangatlah indah.

Wilayah pegunungan yang asri dan sejuk.

Sederet vila mewah yang hanya mampu disewa oleh para pejabat dan milioner. Disanalah Jongin menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Sehun. Disebuah vila mewah eksklusif yang berada di gunung tidak jauh dari Seoul.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah berjalan-jalan di area vila yang sangat indah dan luas. Ada danau, lapangan golf, hingga kini mereka sedang menelusuri taman bunga yang berhiaskan ratusan jenis bunga juga kolam serta air pancuran yang luar biasa menawan. Semenjak mengenal Sehun, Jongin jadi mengerti bagaimana uang itu tidak bisa membohongi kualitas.

"Ayolah sayang. Satu foto lagi, oke?" Sehun berhasil menyusul Jongin dengan mudah. Lengannya yang kokoh memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin dan mendorong pemuda itu agar berdiri ditengah jalan setapak yang sedang mereka lewati.

"Tersenyum sayang!" Sehun berkata penuh semangat sambil mengatur fokus lensa kamera.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Norak sekali!" Jongin cemberut dengan pipi bersemburat merah muda. Sungguh ingin Sehun berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu Jong?

"Baiklah, Oh Jongin—"

"Ya! Hyung!" Pipi Jongin semakin memerah. Sehun sedari tadi sudah mengambil belasan gambar Jongin yang cemberut, marah, tertawa hingga kini malu-malu. Sehun tidak menyangka jika suatu hari ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang membuat hidupnya sebahagia ini. Dan yang lebih membuat ia tidak percaya adalah orang itu merupakan pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang ia temui di gym.

Pandangan mata Sehun tiba-tiba tertuju pada tiga orang yang lewat dibelakang Jongin. Sehun mengenali dua dari tiga orang tersebut, satu adalah pejabat tinggi Korea Selatan dibidang kelautan, yang satu direktur utama perusahaan raksasa yang bekerja dibidang obat-obatan dan yang terakhir adalah seorang wanita. Sehun tidak tahu siapa wanita itu tapi yang jelas si wanita sangatlah cantik dan masih muda.

Sehun langsung paham jika wanita itu jelas bukanlah istri dari si pejabat yang umurnya sudah berkepala lima. Sehun tahu siapa istri dari pejabat tersebut yang pasti sama sekali tidak mirip dengan wanita muda yang sedang digandeng si pejabat.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kecil kepalanya melihat perselingkuhan yang terjadi didepannya. Ia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dalam dunianya, perselingkuhan nyaris menjadi hal yang biasa. Hampir semua pejabat dan petinggi-petinggi perusahaan biasanya pernah berselingkuh sekali atau dua kali. Mereka memang sangat lihai sehingga para awak media tidak pernah mencium tingkah bejat tersebut.

Lalu kehadiran si direktur utama.

Sehun juga bisa melihat jelas jika sedang terjadi kasus penyuapan disana. Si direktur ingin usahanya berkembang dengan cepat dan tanpa hambatan sehingga ia akan memberikan sejumlah uang untuk membuka jalan termudah bagi perusahaannya.

Ah, sungguh kacau negeri ini.

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dia tidak ingin ikut campur karena jika ia terlihat seolah peduli dengan kejadian didepannya, maka ribuan karyawan perusahannya akan terancam dipecat karena kebangkrutan. Itulah realita kehidupan masa kini.

"Hyung sudah belum?" Perhatian Sehun kembali pada tunangannya.

"Sudah. Ayo kembali ke vila sebelum gelap." Sehun tersenyum dan mematikan kameranya. Jongin setengah berlari menuju sisi Sehun dan memeluk manja lengan pria tersebut.

"Uh, beruangku manja sekali." Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Jongin dan membiarkan pemuda itu bergelayut manja dilengannya.

Hari sudah gelap.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

Kini keduanya duduk di teras belakang vila yang indah dan romantis.

Jongin duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun sementara pria itu duduk disebuah kursi kayu berbantal. Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun sementara pria itu memeluk erat pinggang Jongin. Keduanya nampak menikmati suasana malam yang tenang dan syahdu tersebut.

"Jongin, dimana kau ingin menghabiskan hari tua?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Hah?" Jongin terkejut. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab saja."

"Hyung tidak sedang melamarku kan? Aku belum cukup umur untuk menikah." Jongin duduk lebih tegak agar bisa memandang wajah Sehun.

"Kau ini." Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Jawab saja."

"Apa ini semacam tes agar bisa menjadi bagian keluarga Oh?" Jongin bertanya lagi sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kau sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Oh sejak pertama kali ibuku mengatakan kau manis. Jadi jawab saja pertanyaanku Oh Jongin." Sehun semakin gemas pada Jongin. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun bertingkah seperti ini?

"Uhm, aku ingin tinggal didaerah yang sejuk seperti ini." Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin tinggal didesa nenekku."

"Hmmm, ide yang bagus." Sehun merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jongin. "Aku rasa tinggal didesa bersamamu saat tua ini ide yang bagus. Kita bisa belajar bercocok tanam dan juga—"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh dering ponselnya yang nyaring.

Dahi Sehun berkerut melihat nama yang muncul dilayar ponselnya.

Itu adalah nama detektif yang menyelidiki kasus pemerkosaan Jongin.

"Baby, biar aku mengangkat telepon ini dulu." Sehun mendorong Jongin turun dari pangkuannya dan berjalan cepat masuk kedalam vila. Meninggalkan Jongin yang cemberut dan bingung.

"Halo? Detektif? Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara gugup. Entah mengapa tapi firasat Sehun telepon ini tidak memberinya kabar baik.

" _Selamat malam Tuan Oh, maaf saya mengganggu liburan Anda tapi saya baru saja mendapat informasi jika Kim Han Gyu akan menyerahkan surat jaminan pembebasan Luhan besok siang."_

"A-apa? Kim Han Gyu?" Perut Sehun rasanya seperti diisi oleh ribuan ubur-ubur yang menyengatkan ribuan volt listrik. Kim Han Gyu adalah pejabat yang tadi sore ia lihat ditaman area vila tempat ia dan Jongin menginap.

" _Ya, saya sudah sudah menyelidiki jika Luhan dan Kim Han Gyu memiliki hubungan yang tidak wajar selama kurang lebih enam bulan terakhir."_

"Sialan." Sehun mengumpat tertahan. Tapi tunggu dulu… "Aku akan mengirim sebuah foto dan kau tahu harus berbuat apa."

Sehun menutup panggilan tersebut dan berlari menuju kamar utama di vila tersebut. Jongin yang sedari tadi memandangi Sehun dari jauh semakin mengernyitkan keheranan.

—

Jongin memandang langit-langit kamar vila yang ia gunakan untuk tidur malam itu. Nafasnya yang sudah kembali normal membuat pandangannya bisa fokus melihat ukiran indah disana.

Usai menerima telepon aneh tadi, Sehun tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan ia secara suka rela menjadi tawanan cinta Sehun malam ini. Ia biarkan Sehun menguasainya hingga ia dan Sehun sama-sama berakhir kelelahan diatas ranjang empuk nan mewah itu.

"Terima kasih.."

"Hm? Untuk apa?" Jongin menatap bingung Sehun yang berbaring disebelahnya. Matanya terasa sangat berat dan tubuhnya lelah.

"Karena sudah hadir dihidupku." Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa memandang wajah sang pujaan hati. "Karena sejak bertemu denganmu aku merasa hidup dan memiliki tujuan hidup."

Jongin tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku…juga bahagia bertemu dengan Hyung." Kantuk Jongin mendadak hilang. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Hyung lihat dariku. Aku hanyalah anak kecil dan Hyung memiliki dunia yang lebih luas dan sudah bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang yang—"

"Ssshh…" Sehun berusaha menghentikan Jongin berbicara.

"Hyung, biar aku selesaikan kata-kataku. Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan hal ini. Jadi dengarkan aku sekali ini saja." Jongin menatap wajah tampan Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Sebelum bertemu Hyung, aku hanyalah pemuda biasa yang memiliki kehidupan biasa. Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang istimewa. Keluarga biasa, sekolah biasa, teman-teman biasa. Tapi, semua itu berubah sejak aku mengenal Hyung."

Sehun tidak berkedip menatap Jongin yang sama nakednya seperti dirinya. Sehun tahu jika Jongin sebenarnya sosok yang cukup dewasa dan itu membuat hati Sehun tenang karena berarti ia sudah memilih calon yang tepat untuk ia ajak menikah.

"Ku pikir malam itu semuanya akan berakhir keesokan paginya tapi melihat kekacauan yang kita buat. Sedikit banyak aku merasa senang karena berarti aku akan terjebak bersama Hyung lebih lama."

"Kau sudah menyukai sejak pertama?" Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Ish, jangan menggodaku." Jongin cemberut dan mencubit lengan kekar Sehun. "Aku dulu bertahan bekerja di gym agar bisa melihat Hyung." Jongin mengakui hal tersebut dengan pipi semerah strawberry.

Sehun pun tidak bisa menahan diri dan tertawa senang. Bangga sekali sepertinya ia sudah bisa mencuri hati seseorang semanis Jongin bahkan hanya dalam sekali pandangan. Jongin memukul lengan Sehun malu dan Sehun pun menahan tawanya.

"Aku pikir aku hanya menyukai Hyung seperti aku menyukai idola saja tapi semakin aku mengenal Hyung aku jadi semakin menyukai Hyung. Sering kali aku merasa tidak pantas untuk Hyung dan dirundung rasa takut jika besok pagi semua ini akan berakhir begitu saja tapi itu tidak lagi. Aku tahu jika Hyung akan menggenggam tanganku sampai akhir nanti."

Sehun menatap Jongin lembut kemudian mengecup bibir penuh itu mesra.

"Jangan pernah lagi merasa tidak pantas karena tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu yang pantas menjadi pendampingku." Sehun membelai rambut Jongin yang masih basah oleh keringat. "Aku tidak tahu kapan dan mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu karena cinta itu tidak memerlukan alasan. Yang aku tahu, kau adalah orang yang ingin ku ajak untuk hidup bersama disisa hidupku."

"Apa Hyung yakin? Aku bukan pemuda polos lho Hyung. Perkenalan pertama kita saja Hyung sedang melihatku beronani?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, apa kau yakin mau dengan pria tua ini? Hm? Biarpun aku tampan aku jauh lebih tua darimu dan aku memiliki segunung masalah. Hidupmu tidak akan benar-benar tenang jika kau berada disisiku."

Jongin tersenyum dan menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk mencium pria itu.

Jongin tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia lagi.

Biarpun ia tahu jalan didepannya penuh dengan tanjakan terjal tapi ia siap. Andaikan ia tidak siap, ada Sehun yang akan selalu menuntun dan membimbingnya menuju akhir perjalanan hidupnya nanti.

Jongin menutup matanya dan menikmati manis bibir Sehun dibibirnya.

Ia biarkan Sehun sekali lagi menguasi raganya malam itu.

 _After you,_

 _the sun seems brighter as I open my eyes_

 _After you,_

 _the nights aren't that cold because I have you in my arms._

 _After you,_

 _my steps become steadier because I have you to lead my ways._

 _After you,_

 _the world doesn't seem so ugly._

 _After you,_

 _I became we_

 _and mine became ours._

 _After you,_

 _I finally understand why Romeo cannot live without her Juliette,_

 _it makes sense Ariel gave her life up for her prince._

 _Those fairytales aren't sound crazy anymore_

 _because I know I could do crazy things for you, for us._

 _After you,_

 _I cannot recall how was life before you._

—

Dua bulan kemudian.

"Jiwonnie! Jangan dimakan itu masih panas!" Jongin menarik piring berisi ayam goreng yang berada didapur besar kediaman keluarga Oh, berusaha menjauhkan keponakan Sehun dari kecelakaan.

"Tapi Paman! Aku mau ayam!" Jiwon kecil berusaha meraih piring besar dimana ayam incarannya berada.

"No Jiwon! Nanti kalau sudah tidak panas baru makan ayamnya!" Jongin berkata galak pada Jiwon yang selama ini selalu saja mengajaknya ribut. Atau lebih tepatnya suka mencari perhatian Jongin.

"Jongin, bantu Mommy mengaduk kaldu ini!" Suara ibu Sehun mengejutkan Jongin dan pemuda itu dengan cepat menuju panci besar yang berisi kaldu ayam.

"Oh, baunya sedap sekali Mom!" Jongin memekik girang begitu aroma kaldu ayam menerpa indra penciumannya.

"Tentu saja! Ini resep turun temurun keluarga Oh!" Ibu Sehun berkata bangga sambil mengambil sebaskom besar berisi sayuran yang akan dimasak bersama kaldu ayam tersebut.

Jongin tertawa.

Dalam hati ia harus mengakui jika ibu Sehun sangat berbakat memasak. Semua anak keluarga Oh berbakat memasak hanya saja tidak ada benar-benar serius mendalami dunia masak memasak. Malah Jongin yang kini sering sibuk didapur bersama ibu Oh. Kesehariannya yang hanya belajar dirumah saja membuat Jongin memiliki banyak waktu luang.

Dari semua kegiatan yang sudah ia coba, baru memasak yang tidak membuatnya kebosanan. Ibu Sehun girang bukan main melihat Jongin yang suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya didapur. Wanita itu langsung menghentikan banyak kegiatan sosialnya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin, memasak setumpuk besar hidangan yang pada akhirnya sering dibagikan untuk kegiatan amal.

"Mom.." Jongin terus mengaduk kaldu didepannya sambil berujar kaku, rasanya masih aneh memanggil ibu Sehun dengan panggilan tersebut. "Kenapa Mommy tidak membuka usaha kuliner saja? Mom sangat berbakat memasak."

"Huh?" Ibu Sehun berhenti memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan kedalam panci raksasa. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Mom sudah punya tiga restoran."

"Masa? Serius? Aku tidak tahu!" Jongin meringis malu sembari menutupi wajahnya. "Lalu kenapa Mommy malah disini? Tidak bekerja disana?"

"Mom sudah tidak boleh bekerja terlalu lama Jong, kalau memasak hanya untuk bersenang-senang seperti ini sih tidak apa-apa. Fisik mommy masih kuat tapi bekerja didapur yang sibuk itu sudah berlebihan untuk wanita tua seperti mommy." Ibu Sehun berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Mom sama sekali tidak terlihat tua kok! Malah aku pikir mom masih—" Jongin tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Telinganya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah nama disebutkan oleh penyiar berita dari televisi yang dinyalakan didapur besar tersebut.

"— _Han Gyu terbukti bersalah atas kasus suap yang sudah merugikan ribuan masyarakat Busan dan juga merusak ekosistem laut disana. Jaksa menjatuhkan lima belas tahun penjara dan denda sebesar enam milyar Won pada terpidana."_

Mata Jongin menatap layar televisi nyaris tanpa berkedip.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menghancurkan hidup pejabat tersebut. Memang pria itu salah dan pantas diberi hukuman namun tetap saja hati Jongin yang lembut merasa tidak tega harus melihat si pejabat terjerat kasus agar ia bisa menyelamatkan diri dari Luhan.

Ya, Luhan.

Dua bulan lalu tanpa sengaja Sehun mengambil foto si pejabat bersama seorang wanita muda dan direktur sebuah perusahaan besar. Tanpa mereka sangka, foto itu menjadi penyelamat Jongin.

Kim Han Gyu yang sudah dicurigai menerima uang suapan dari sebuah perusahaan obat-obatan selalu menyangkal hal tersebut. Ia selalu mengatakan tidak mengenal pengusaha besar manapun. Namun foto Sehun memberikan bukti nyata.

Ditambah skandal perselingkuhan Kim Han Gyu dengan seorang wanita muda, kekuasaan pria itu hilang dalam sekejap. Ah, andaikan pria ini tidak berusaha membantu Luhan, bisa dipastikan hidupnya masih nyaman dan mewah. Tidak mendekam dalam jeruji penjara yang dingin dan dipenuhi tikus.

Jongin yang masih muda harus melihat realita kehidupan.

Kekuasaan dan uang diatas segalanya.

Luhan yang bergantung pada Kim Han Gyu sehingga bisa bebas melanggar puluhan peraturan dan merasa aman-aman saja. Sehun yang memiliki segunung uang hingga bisa menyewa detektif ternama untuk menjebloskan Luhan beserta Kim Han Gyu dalam penjara. Jongin yang dulu naif dan lugu kini sudah mulai membuka matanya dan melihat bagaimana dunia ini bekerja.

"Jongin, matikan apinya." Suara ibu Sehun menyentak Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Ah, baik Mom." Jongin mematikan api dan mengamati masakan yang sudah matang didepannya. Wah, wanginya saja membuat ia mendadak lapar. Jongin jadi tidak sabar untuk segera makan malam. Well, sebenarnya Jongin lebih tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehun.

"Jongin? Apa hari ini kau memasak lagi?"

Suara itu!

Yeay! Sehun sudah datang!

"Sehun!" Jongin memekik riang dan berlari memeluk Sehun.

"Halo sayang.." Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin erat-erat. Ibu Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran melihat anaknya yang kasmaran. Padahal tadi pagi mereka bertemu tapi lihat kelakuan keduanya, seperti Sehun baru pulang perang saja.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengelus lembut kepala Jongin.

"Baiklah, biar ku siapkan baju gantinya." Jongin berkata cerah sambil mengikuti Sehun menuju lantai dua.

Senyum bahagia mengembang dibibir Nyonya Oh, bahagianya ia punya calon menantu seperti Jongin. Dia tidak usah khawatir lagi Sehun akan berkencan dengan sembarang orang karena ia bisa melihat betapa besar Sehun mencintai Jongin begitupun sebaliknya.

"Sehun Hyung tetap wangi setelah seharian bekerja." Jongin mengendus aroma Sehun yang masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Sehun pun tertawa, tentu saja ia masih wangi. Ia kan bekerja dalam kantor mewah dan hanya duduk membaca dokumen-dokumen atau rapat dengan para direksi perusahaan.

"Aku rindu Hyung." Jongin menggelayut manja pada lengan Sehun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang." Sehun tersenyum seraya membuka pintu kamarnya yang kini menjadi kamar Jongin.

"Aku sangat sangat merindukan Hyung." Jongin menutup pintu kamar dan tiba-tiba mendorong Sehun pada pintu besar yang sudah tertutup itu.

"J-jongin?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa Jongin bersikap aneh begini?

"Hyung tidak merindukanku?" Jongin tersenyum.

Dan Sehun pun terkekeh pelan.

Senyuman itu, senyum nakal yang selalu mengundang birahinya untuk datang. Ya, Jongin adalah pemuda manis yang sangat nakal. Tahu bagaimana memancing gairah tunangannya hanya dengan senyuman saja.

"Aku menemukan alasan bagus agar kau bisa tidur diapartemenku malam ini." Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin erat, menempelkan tubuh mereka begitu lekat hingga ia bisa merasakan tonjolan kerasnya menempel ketat pada tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hmmhh…Hyung sudah kerashh…" Jongin sengaja mendesah menggoda Sehun yang tampak akan menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Kau terlalu nakal baby." Sehun meremas bongkahan sintal milik Jongin dan mendorong pemuda itu agar lebih menempel padanya. "Dan kau akan dihukum malam ini."

"Yes, please. Hukum aku Hyung." Pandangan mata sudah mulai sayu, menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya pemuda ini.

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Kenapa Jongin harus menggodanya seperti ini? Argh! Sehun sungguh kesal dengan keputusan keluarganya yang meminta Sehun tinggal diapartemen saja karena kamarnya digunakan oleh Jongin.

Memang sih keluarganya memang masih sedikit tradisional. Melarang pasangan yang belum menikah untuk tidak tinggal dalam satu atap. Tradisi yang masih dipegang banyak orang Korea Selatan. Dulu sih enak jika ingin bermesraan dengan Jongin, pemuda itu bisa saja mengatakan akan menginap dirumah salah satu temannya. Tapi sekarang?

Jongin kan tidak boleh keluar dengan leluasa.

Yang berarti Jongin tidak bisa berbohong menginap dirumah temannya.

Tapi malam ini berbeda.

Sehun akan membawa Jongin ke apartemennya dan mereka akan menghabiskan semalaman bersama. Melakukan hal-hal yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Ah, jiwa muda yang masih penuh gairah.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu malam ini." Sehun berkata serak ditelinga Jongin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda merah muda dari dalam kantong jasnya.

"H-hyung.." Jongin terkesiap.

Malam ini akan menjadi yang panjang untuk keduanya.

The End.

Halo.

Tamat.

Hehehe.

Udah tamat.

Maaf ya menghilang sejenak.

Real life lagi sibuk banget soalnya hehehe.

Tapi yang penting udah ku tamatin seri ini wkwkwkw

Beban rasanya berkurang satu :')

Gimana endingnya teman-teman?

Btw itu puisi ala-ala prettybabo wkwkwk. Maap kalo norak hahabababaha.

Kurang seru kah?

Author lama ga nulis rasanya agak aneh nulis lagi. Jadi kalo agak aneh tolong maapkan hehehe.

Ada yang epilogue ngga? Hihi

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya yaaa

Ditunggu banget sarannya lhoooo^^

Gomawoooo^^


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia terbangun dengan status baru yaitu sebagai tunangan seorang anak milioner bernama Oh Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kan membeberkan kebenaran dan kembali pada hidup tenangnya? Tapi…Jongin memilih berperan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Hanya peran, tidak sungguhan. Benarkah hanya peran? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Epilogue

"Kau kenapa Jongin?"

"Eh tidak apa Mom, hanya sedikit, uh…uh… ke-kepedasan.."

"Apakah supnya pedas?" Wanita setengah baya yang duduk diseberang Kim Jongin, pemuda yang terlihat sangat resah, bertanya bingung. Seingatnya ia tidak memasukkan bahan apapun yang pedas kedalam sup.

"Uh..se-sepertinya…hhmmhh…perutku sedang sedikit bermasalah…" Jongin menjawab gugup sambil memandang pria yang duduk disebelahnya. Matanya berkilat kesal melihat pria itu hanya diam dan menahan tawa. Padahal dia seperti ini juga karena siapa?!

"Biar Mommy panggilkan dokter—"

"Tidak usah! Jangan! Aku…uhh..ha-hanya butuh sedikit istirahat dan…"

"Mom, jangan berlebihan. Jongin hanya sedikit sakit perut. Mungkin dia stress karena terus-terusan belajar." Pria yang duduk disebelah Jongin buka suara.

"Hah? Memangnya ada hubungan antara banyak belajar dan sakit perut?" Ibu Sehun tentu bukan wanita bodoh. "Apa benar Jonghyun membuatmu belajar terlalu keras? Biar Mommy marahi dia nanti. Berani-beraninya membuat calon menan—"

"Mom, tidak kok. JongHyun Seonsaengnim mengajariku dengan sangat baik. Mungkin aku hanya butuh jalan-jalan keluar rumah Mom. Kalau Mommy mengijinkan boleh tidak malam ini aku menginap dirumah Chanyeol?" Jongin menahan seluruh keinginannya untuk mendesah dan mengerang agar ia tidak terlihat semakin mencurigakan didepan ibu Sehun.

"Tentu saja boleh!" Ibu Sehun menjawab penuh antusias. "Kau memang butuh bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman sebayamu. Bagaimana jika kita mengundang beberapa temanmu untuk menginap disini?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Tidak usah Mom, nanti mereka malah akan berbuat onar. Biar aku saja yang mengunjungi mereka sesekali." Jongin menolak keras. Membayangkan teman-temannya datang kemari pasti akan membuat keonaran yang memalukan. Mengingat teman sepermainannya itu kelewat norak.

"Tapi…apakah tidak sebaiknya besok saja? Kau sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat.."

"Tidak apa Mom, aku hanya sedikit sakit perut saja. Nanti aku akan minum teh jahe pasti akan segera lebih baik." Jongin mencengkram sumpitnya erat-erat karena sesuatu dalam dirinya tiba-tiba disentuh oleh sesuatu yang bergetar cepat. Bisa bahaya jika ia mendesah didepan calon mertuanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ibu Sehun menyerah. "Tapi biar Sehun mengantarmu dan juga Sehun, pastikan Jongin memakai pakaian yang hangat dan juga minum teh jahe."

"Tentu Mom." Sehun mengangguk singkat kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Satu tangannya yang berada dikantong menyentuh sebuah tombol dan kelegaan tampak jelas pada wajah Jongin.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku…uh, aku akan menyiapkan barangku dulu." Jongin meletakkan sumpitnya dan berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin sembari meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku akan membantu Jongin." Sehun ikut meletakkan sumpitnya dan menyusul Jongin ke lantai atas.

"Dasar, Hyung brengsek." Jongin mendesis pada Sehun ketika keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Sehun yang kini sudah menjadi kamar Jongin.

"Kau mencintaiku." Sehun menyeringai seraya memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celana.

"A-ahh!" Jongin sontak mendesah dan berhenti berjalan.

"Jongin?! Ada apa?!" Suara ibu Sehun dan keluarga Oh terdengar nyaring. Mereka serentak menoleh kearah Jongin dan siap-siap menolong Jongin jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak apa. Aku tidak apa-apa!" Jongin langsung berbalik untuk meyakinkan mereka jika ia baik-baik saja. "Aku hanya tersandung kakiku sendiri."

"Berhati-hatilah Jong, Mom akan terkena serangan jantung dan tidak bisa melihat kita menikah kalau kau selalu membuatnya khawatir." Sehun merangkul Jongin mesra dan menatap tunangannya tanpa merasa bersalah. Padahal pria itu yang menyebabkan Jongin terlihat bodoh didepan calon mertuanya.

"Kau akan mati Hyung." Jongin mendesis lirih dan berusaha semampunya berjalan tanpa terlihat seperti pinguin menuju kamar. Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil menatap puas wajah manis Jongin yang menahan sakit, nikmat dan juga kesal.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun yang biasanya memakan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit malam itu hanya dalam sepuluh menit keduanya sudah sampai tujuan. Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun dan Jongin tidak banyak bicara. Jongin yang sibuk mengerang dan mendesah akibat mainan laknat dalam tubuhnya, Sehun yang sibuk fokus pada jalan meskipun terasa luar biasa berat karena godaan suara merdu tunangannya yang terus-terusan mendesah.

"Makanlah dulu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Sehun menyodorkan dua gulung kimbap dan sebuah jus apel kepada Jongin yang berbaring tengkurap diatas kasur.

"Ssshh..Hyung langsung saja ya..ahhh…in-ini sudah keras sekali.." Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman. Jika ia berbaring terlentang maka sesuatu dalam tubuhnya akan melesak semakin dalam namun jika berbaring tengkurap seperti ini, penisnya yang keras tertindih dan menyebabkan rasa nyeri.

"Makan Jongin, kau nyaris tidak makan apa-apa tadi." Sehun menekan sebuah tombol dari remote yang berada didalam kantong celananya kemudian membantu Jongin untuk duduk.

"Oh, akhirnya.." Jongin mendesah lega. "Gara-gara siapa aku tidak bisa makan?!" Jongin menambahkan dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau tau? Kau sangat menggemaskan tadi—"

"Kau tau Hyung? Kau nyaris merusak nama baikku didepan Mommy! Bagaimana jika—" Jongin baru akan mengomel tapi Sehun dengan sigap memasukkan sepotong roti kedalam mulut pemuda itu.

"Hyumphhh!" Jongin melotot kesal.

"Jangan banyak mengomel nanti kau keriput." Sehun meletakkan piring berisi buah dan roti serta segelas jus diatas nakas disebelah tempat tidur. Tangan Jongin menyentuh wajahnya, takut jika tiba-tiba ada keriput yang muncul merusak wajahnya yang manis.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan keriput bahkan jika tua nanti." Jongin berkata setelah menelan potongan roti yang dijejalkan kedalam mulutnya tadi. "Setiap hari aku akan minum sperma Hyung supaya awet muda."

Sehun tergelak mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Pemuda didepannya memang sering blak-blakkan dan kadang ucapannya yang sering tidak dipikirkan terlebih dahulu itu membuat darah Sehun memanas. Seperti sekarang ini. Ah, membayangkan setiap hari Jongin akan mengulum penisnya hingga hari tua? Sehun tidak sabar untuk menikahi Jongin!

—

"Hyuuuung! Aku sudah selesai makan!" Suara Jongin terdengar nyaring diapartemen Sehun.

"Hyuuuung!" Jongin berteriak lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun.

"Aku disini bear!" Suara berat Sehun terdengar dari ruang baca sekaligus ruang kerja. Jongin merengut. Kenapa pria itu malah berada diruang kerja?! Jangan bilang…jangan bilang…

"Tunggu sebentar bear, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus selesai malam ini." Sehun berkata pada Jongin yang berdiri diambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

Tuh kan! Sudah Jongin duga!

"Hyuuung! Bukankah aku kesini agar kita…kita…" Jongin ingin sekali mengomel pada Sehun tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa ringan dan tubuhnya memanas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mendongak dari tumpukan kertas didepannya untuk melihat Jongin yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju sofa diruangan tersebut.

"Hyung.." Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia menatap Sehun untuk meminta pertolongan namun pria itu hanya menyeringai lebari dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyung, aku…aku….apakah Hyunghh.." Tenggorokan Jongin tercekat. Darah dalam tubuhnya terasa menggelegak dan rasa panas menjalari setiap inci kulitnya. Jongin yang masih berpakaian lengkap mulai melepas kaos, celana jeans hingga tersisa boxer biru dengan tonjolan didepannya.

"Asshh…ahhh…ke-kenapa…" Jongin memandang bingung kejantanannya yang menegang tanpa alasan. Otak Jongin yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik perlahan mulai mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi. "Hyung..apakah…apakah Hyung me-memasukkan…?"

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju sofa tempat Jongin terduduk lemah. Ditangannya tampak segulung tali yang tidak begitu besar berwarna hitam. Jongin tidak perlu mendengar jawaban Sehun atas pertanyaannya.

Jadi Sehun ingin bermain kasar malam ini?

Tapi ini namanya curang! Jongin tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa jika tubuhnya lemas dan diikat nanti!

"Hyung…jangan…" Jongin berusaha memohon namun Sehun hanya menyeringai sambil menarik paksa kedua lengan Jongin kebelakang. Sehun mengikat pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan mudah karena pemuda itu nyaris sama sekali tidak melawan.

"Tidak kah kau ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dirty boy?" Sehun berlutut didepan Jongin hingga wajah keduanya sejajar. "Aku yakin kau menginginkan ini."

"A-apa?" Jongin berusaha melawan Sehun namun percuma, ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir lurus karena rasa panas disekujur tubuhnya.

"Well, setidaknya itulah yang aku lihat diriwayat komputer kamarku." Sehun menyeringai melihat mata Jongin yang terbelalak kaget. "Bondage, cock ring, public sex, forced orgasm dan uh, vibrator. Oh jangan lupa, sugar daddy."

"H-hyung…i-itu aku…aku…" Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan pembelaan apa karena rupanya Sehun sudah melihat rahasia kecil yang sebulan terakhir ini ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

"I know you're a dirty boy but I don't know you're that dirty." Sehun membelai pinggang Jongin dan bermain dengan karet boxer yang masih melindungi daerah terintim Jongin.

"Hyung, aku…aku hanya penasaran dan itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya…" Jongin berusaha menjelaskan pada Sehun sambil menahan nafas melihat jemari besar Sehun menggoda kulit tubuhnya.

"Kau belum mencobanya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kau tidak menyukainya?" Sehun menyentak kasar boxer Jongin dan langsung dihadapkan pada penis mungil Jongin yang sudah berwarna merah dan sedikit lelehan bening diujungnya.

"Hyunghh…" Jongin merinding melihat Sehun yang seolah akan menerkamnya sampai habis. Well, bukan merinding oleh rasa takut tapi merinding membayangkan betapa nikmatnya disetubuhi dengan sedikit kasar seperti ini.

"Kau semakin seksi.." Sehun bergumam serak memandang tubuh molek yang beberaopa minggu terakhir tidak ia sentuh. Jongin merasakan suhu pipinya memanas akan pujian Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan kaki Jongin dibahunya dan menarik pinggang Jongin lalu mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat bagian terintim Jongin yang masih terisi oleh benda laknat pembawa nikmat.

"Nghh…ahhh…." Jongin yang dikuasai oleh obat perangsang merasa semakin terangsang dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya diekspos didepan mata Sehun.

"Pasti didalam sini sangat ketat." Telunjuk Sehun menekan kerutan merah muda dengan seuntai kabel menggantung dari dalam sana.

"Ahhh…Hyunghhh…" Jongin mengerang. Kenapa tubuhnya jadi serba sensitif begini? Baru disentuh segitu saja ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

"Aku penasaran…" Sehun menyeringai lebar sambil menatap Jongin yang merinding akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. "...apakah kau bisa keluar hanya karena hal seperti ini?"

"Ahhhh! Hyunghhhh! Hyuuungghhh!" Jongin menjerit dan kakinya menendang ke udara saat sesuatu yang tadi sempat menggodanya sepanjang sore hingga beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Oh baby, lihatlah…" Sehun mencolek cairan bening yang mengucur semakin deras dari ujung penis Jongin. "Kau semakin basah!"

"Mmmhhmmm…ahhh…H-hyunghhh..mati…ahhh…matikanhhhh…." Jongin berusaha membebaskan diri dari Sehun namun tangannya yang terikat dan pahanya yang dicengkram Sehun membuat Jongin tidak bisa banyak bergerak.

Sehun tentu saja tidak menuruti permintaan Jongin. Tangannya menahan paha Jongin agar terus terbuka. Melihat Jongin didepannya putus asa seperti ini sangatlah menggairahkan. Keringat mulai membasahi dahi, leher hingga dada Jongin. Rintihan memohon Jongin dan mata cokelat Jongin yang menunjukkan rasa nikmat yang menyiksa.

"H-hyunghh…mmhhmmm…aahhh….ngghhh…." Jongin bukan hanya dirundung rasa nikmat namun juga rasa terkejut. Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun akan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini pada dirinya. Jongin bahkan tidak tahu jika Sehun mengetahui rasa penasarannya dengan kinks dalam dunia seks. Lebih mengejutkan lagi Sehun akan memuaskan rasa penasaran Jongin.

"Keluarkan sayang." Sehun mengelus paha Jongin lembut. "Kau sudah lama sekali tidak orgasme..." Sehun memandangi penis merah Jongin yang berkedut-kedut dan bergerak tidak teratur karena gerakan pemiliknya.

"Hnngghhh….ahhhh….ahhhh…Hyungghh…oohhh…nyahhhh…." Kepala Jongin semakin terasa ringan. Otot-otot perutnya berkontraksi semakin ketat. Jongin tahu ia akan keluar dalam beberapa detik. Sekian lama ia tidak merasakan kenikmatan seksual akhirnya Jongin merasakan kenikmatan itu lagi. Bahkan hanya dengan mainan kecil dan sedikit obat perangsang, Jongin sudah akan mencapai puncaknya yang pertama kurang dari lima menit.

"Nikmat baby?" Sehun menikmati ekspresi sensual Jongin.

"A-aahhh…ngahhh…ooohhhh…H-hyunghhh…mmmhmmm…" Jongin menggeliat liar.

"Cum for daddy.." Sehun menyeringai sementara Jongin merasa tubuhnya disetrum. Daddy? God, ia ingin sekali memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan Daddy. Mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Sehun membuat gairah Jongin menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Daddy…Daddy…

"Angghhhh! Daadddddyyyhhhh!" Jongin menjerit nyaring dan dadanya melengkung indah. Pahanya bergetar dalam cengkraman Sehun juga cairan putih keluar dengan kerasnya dari penis merah Jongin, membasahi kemeja hingga leher juga pipi Sehun

"Ahh…ahhh…ma-matikanhhh…matikanhh…" Jongin menggeliat lemah kehabisan tenaga setelah orgasme ekstrem yang baru ia alami. Sehun mengetahui jika Jongin tenaganya cukup terkuras mematikan vibrator telur yang tadi ia masukkan kedalam lubang kenikmatan Jongin.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat?" Sehun membelai pinggang Jongin lembut. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Nafasnya yang masih belum teratur menyulitkan Jongin untuk bicara.

"Daddy rasa kau siap untuk tahap selanjutnya." Sehun menurunkan kaki Jongin dari bahunya. Pipi Jongin merona merah mendengar kata daddy keluar lagi dari. "Kau suka ini bukan dirty boy?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya serta menundukkan kepalanya.

Ah, malu sekali!

"Memiliki Daddy yang memanjakanmu, menuruti semua keinginanmu…" Sehun membuka kemejanya yang berlumuran sperma Jongin. Pipi Jongin semakin memerah menatap bagian atas tubuh Sehun yang sempurna.

"How do you call me, dirty boy?" Sehun menarik dagu Jongin agar pemuda itu menatap matanya.

"Da…da…" Bibir Jongin gemetar. Bukan karena rasa takut melainkan rasa gairah yang begitu tinggi akibat dominasi Sehun akan dirinya. Juga pengaruh obat perangsang masih bekerja kuat pada tubuhnya.

"Speak properly!" Sehun mencengkram kasar pipi Jongin.

"Daddy…" Jongin berkata lirih sambil menatap mata tajam Sehun.

"Louder!"

"Daddy." Suara Jongin masih belum terdengar jelas. Pemuda itu seolah lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara dan itu semua hanya karena aura dominasi Sehun yang luar biasa kuat.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bicara? Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Daddy?" Sehun melepas cengkramannya pada dagu Jongin lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu…aku…aku…Jongin…" Jongin masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Hm?" Sehun kembali dengan beberapa barang ditangannya.

"Jongin hanya…" Jongin berusaha memberi alasan tapi bibir dan otaknya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Apalagi dengan melihat benda-benda yang dibawa Sehun, seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ckck, Daddy belum melakukan apa-apa padamu dan kau sudah tegang lagi?" Sehun terkekeh melihat penis lemas Jongin perlahan mulai mengeras. "Kau bersemangat melihat ini?"

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandangi benda menyerupai kelamin pria yang berukuran lumayan besar. Tanpa sadar Jongin menggigit bibirnya lalu nafasnya mulai memberat dan sorot mata sayu yang berkabut.

"Kau benar-benar…" Sehun tidak habis pikir melihat tunangannya yang bertingkah seperti pelacur kelas atas.

"Da-daddyhh…" Jongin membuka pahanya lebih lebar.

"Tidak sabar? Hm?" Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ngghhh…ga-gatal Daddyhh…" Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi super binal seperti ini. Ah, internet sudah membuat Jongin semakin nakal.

"Pelacur kecil!" Sehun menampar paha dalam Jongin hingga pemuda manis itu menjerit tertahan. Seharusnya ia kesakitan tapi kenapa malah tubuhnya semakin panas oleh gairah?

Sehun juga sudah tidak sabar.

Ia ingin melihat Jongin berada dalam kekuasaannya secara total. Melihat Jongin tidak berdaya dan memohon padanya. Membuat Jongin begitu bergantung padanya, membuat Jongin harus menuruti semua ucapan dan perintahnya. Ya, itulah yang ingin Sehun lakukan malam ini.

"Annggghhhh! Hyuuunngghhhh!" Jongin menjerit dan menutup kakinya yang tadi ia buka lebar-lebar. Sehun dengan sadisnya mendorong penis buatan berukuran sedang itu dalam sekali hentak.

"Hyung?" Sehun berkata dingin.

"Daddy…Daddy…" Jongin buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya. "Sakit sekali Dadddyhhh…"

"Bukankah tadi kau membuka kakimu agar lubangmu bisa disumpal benda ini?" Sehun menekan-nekan sisa vibrator yang tidak masuk kedalam anus Jongin.

"Ngghh…aaahhh….shhh…"

"Lihat, pelacur sepertimu tidak membutuhkan pemanasan bahkan lube." Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin yang sudah mulai mendesah. Pipi Jongin memanas mendengar ucapan Sehun. God, kenapa dia merasa begitu binal dan nakal? Sejak kapan ia menjadi murahan seperti ini?

"Nah, sekarang apalagi yang ingin kau coba?" Sehun menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi Jongin lembut. "Nipple massager?"

Jongin mengangguk malu-malu dan Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar seorang dirty boy. My dirty boy." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan tunangannya sembari memasangkan nipple massager pada kedua puting Jongin yang sudah mengeras.

"Apakah kau juga ingin merasakan nikmatnya orgasme…." Sehun mengambil cincin metal dari atas meja didepan sofa tempat Jongin duduk. "…kering?"

"J-jangan Daddy…" Jongin menatap ngeri apa yang ada ditangan Sehun. Dari apa yang ia lihat diinternet, orgasme kering itu sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan karenanya.

"Bukankah kau kemarin membuka tiga belas video tentang orgasme kering?" Sehun meraih penis tegang Jongin dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ngghh…ahhhh…mmmhhhmmm…." Jongin ketakutan memikirkan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Kau pasti sangat penasaran bukan?" Seringai Sehun semakin lebar. "Daddy akan menunjukkan bagaimana rasanya orgasme kering."

"No..no…please jangan Daddy…" Jongin berusaha mengelak namun jelas ia akan kalah. Sehun lebih kuat darinya dan tangannya terikat ditambah tubuhnya masih terasa sangat panas akibat obat perangsang.

"Be a good boy, Jongin." Sehun memasang cock ring pada pangkal penis Jongin tanpa kesulitan walaupun Jongin banyak meronta-ronta.

"Ngghh..sa-sakithh…sakithhh…" Jantung Jongin berdebar luar biasa cepat. Ada gairah, takut dan juga semangat berpusar dalam tubuhnya. Jongin ingin memberontak dan melepaskan seluruh benda laknat yang ada ditubuhnya walaupun jelas ia tidak akan bisa. Jadi Jongin hanya berusaha mempercayai Sehun. Percaya jika Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Sekarang Daddy akan bekerja dulu. Jongin disini jadi anak baik, oke?" Terakhir, Sehun mengambil gag ball berwarna merah muda dan memasangnya pada mulut Jongin. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu sudah tidak memberontak lagi. Ia buka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan ia biarkan gag ball memenuhi bagian depan mulutnya.

"Good boy." Sehun mengusak kepala Jongin.

Jongin berpikir sepertinya ini tidak begitu buruk. Hanya diikat, dipasang dildo dalam anus lalu dijepit mulutnya. Penisnya memang sakit tapi rasa sakit itu perlahan mulai mereda. Jongin hanya merasa tidak nyaman saat ini karena ia duduk dengan tangan terikat ke belakang.

"Now, now…" Sehun berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya lalu mengeluarkan dua buah remote dari dalam laci. Hati Jongin rasanya mencelos.

 _Sial, ini bukan dildo tapi vibrator! Dan apakah ini tadi hanya nipple clamp atau nipple massager? Oh Tuhan, apakah aku benar-benar akan seperti pelacur yang kemarin aku lihat diinternet?_

Jongin memutar memorinya tentang sebuah video yang ia tonton. Seorang pemuda seumurannya diikat disebuah kursi, matanya ditutup dan mulutnya disumpal kain. Tubuhnya dipasangi sejumlah sex toys yang membuat Jongin ngeri sekaligus terangsang. Waktu itu Jongin bergumam tentang betapa seramnya jika ia menjadi pemuda tersebut namun tak ia sangka hari ini ia mengalami apa yang pemuda itu lewati.

"MPPPHHHHH! NGGGHHHH! HHHNNGGGG!" Seluruh syaraf ditubuh Jongin seolah tersetrum oleh seribu volt listrik. Puting bengkaknya disedot, dipijat dan digetarkan oleh nipple massager lalu mainan dalam anusnya yang ternyata dildo vibrator bergetar dengan kekuatan sedang menggoda dinding-dinding sensitifnya tanpa mengenai titik spesial milik Jongin. Penis Jongin dalam sekejap menegang sempurna dengan cairan bening menentes dari lubang urin.

Sehun terkekeh kecil kemudian duduk dan kembali sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk diatas mejanya. Brengsek bukan Sehun? Membawa kekasihnya ke apartemennya hanya untuk disiksa seperti ini?

—

"Kulum yang benar!"

"Ngghh!" Jongin mengerang kesakitan oleh rasa perih yang menyapa kulit kepalanya. Rambut Jongin ditarik kasar oleh Sehun karena pria itu tidak puas dengan service blow job yang Jongin berikan. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa ia memberi blow job dengan benar jika anusnya terus digoda oleh vibrator yang sudah hampir satu jam menuras tenaganya?

"Daddyhhh…ngghh…ahhh…." Jongin mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya lalu memandang Sehun memohon belas kasihan. Sehun tentu tahu apa yang Jongin inginkan, sebuah orgasme yang sedari tadi sangat didamba pemda tersebut.

"Please…pleasehhh….sakit sekali Daddyhhh…annghhhh…." Jongin memohon dengan bibir gemetar. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu sudah merasakan tiga kali orgasme kering dan ia rasa jika sekali lagi orgasme ditahan, ia akan pingsan.

"Kulum penis Daddy dengan benar dan kau boleh mendapatkan orgasmemu." Entah kemana Sehun yang penyayang dan lembut. Kini yang ada hanya Sehun dengan birahinya yang memuncak. Mendengar dan melihat Jongin yang putus asa karenanya membuat Sehun merasa begitu bangga.

Jongin baru akan berargumentasi namun sorot mata tegas Sehun menggetarkan nyalinya. Dengan patuh Jongin meraih penis Sehun yang tegak sempurna dan berusaha mengulum penis itu sebaik mungkin, melupakan getaran penuh nikmat dianusnya juga rasa nyeri pada penisnya.

"Mmmhhmmm…shhh…." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika penisnya dikulum dengan begitu ahli oleh Jongin. Rasanya begitu hangat dan basah. Belum lagi mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca saat pemuda itu berusaha menelan habis penisnya. Argh!

"Once a cockslut will always be a cockslut.." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin kasar sambil mendorong pinggulnya agar penisnya masuk semakin dalam. Jongin tersedak dan nyaris muntah tapi ia bertahan. Jika ia tidak bisa memberikan kenikmatan pada Sehun bisa-bisa ia akan terus orgasme kering sampai besok pagi. Jongin bergidik membayangkannya.

"Mppmmhh…hhmmmpphhh…" Jongin mengulum penis Sehun sebaik mungkin. Lidahnya ia mainkan didaerah kepala penis Sehun sementara dinding mulutnya ia cekungkan agar batang penis Sehun seolah sedang dipijat. Lalu gigi dan bibirnya ia seret sensual disepanjang kulit penis Sehun.

Sehun tentu gila dengan service yang diberikan Jongin.

Demi Tuhan, Jongin sangat hebat ketika memberikan blow job. Dan melihat mata sayu Jongin yang dipenuhi air mata membuat darah Sehun semakin bergejolak. Tidak peduli jika Jongin akan tersedak, pria itu terus melecehkan mulut tunangannya.

"Ahh…sial! Kau pelacur sialan!" Jongin seharusnya marah. Bukan begitu? Herannya itu malah membuat Jongin semakin beringas memanjakan penis Sehun.

"Fuck! Fuck! Drink it all dirty boy!" Sehun menekan dalam-dalam kepala Jongin saat perutnya terasa begitu ketat. Lidah Jongin yang terus-terusan menggoda lubang urinnya membuat penisnya meledakkan cairan kental begitu banyak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hnnghh…ammmpphhh…uughhhh…" Jongin tersedak oleh cairan tersebut. Saking banyaknya sperma yang dikeluarkan Sehun, pipi dan dagu bahkan dada Jongin ikut kotor.

"Good boy, good boy." Sehun perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya setelah Jongin berusaha menelan semampunya sperma kental milik tunangannya. Jongin langsung mengambil nafas panjang dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Sekarang…" Sehun mendorong Jongin agar berbaring diatas karpet yang terhampar dilantai kamar tidur apartemennya. Jongin dengan gugup menatap Sehun yang terlihat luar biasa tampan—dan juga mendominasi—dari bawah sana.

"Please Daddyhh…" Jongin bergumam memohon. Penisnya semakin berkedut menyakitkan. Getaran dilubangnya juga semakin terasa lebih kuat dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Daddy akan lepaskan cock ring tapi tunggu perintah Daddy baru kau boleh keluar." Kaki Sehun bergerak nakal dipaha dalam Jongin. Jongin mengangguk cepat. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan ia tidak orgasme kering lagi.

Jemari Sehun perlahan membuka cock ring yang menahan seluruh aliran darah juga sperma dipenis Jongin. Pemuda yang berbaring pasrah diatas karpet itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan spermanya saat itu juga.

"D-daddyhh…." Tangan Jongin yang sudah bebas meremas bulu-bulu halus karpet dibawahnya.

"Sabar baby bear.." Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang tampak begitu submisif didepannya. Dadanya dipenuhi euphoria kebanggaan dan kepuasaan. Seharusnya dari dulu ia mendominasi kegiatan ranjang mereka seperti ini. Menyiksa dan membawa Jongin menuju penghujung orgasme hanya untuk menahan semua itu menuju puncak tertinggi.

"Nyahhh…ahhh….ngghhh…." Jongin meremas bulu-bulu karpet semakin kencang ketika vibrator dianusnya digerakkan nakal oleh Sehun sebelum ditarik keluar dari anusnya. Ada kelegaan dalam hati Jongin saat benda laknat itu keluar dari tubuhnya namun ada juga rasa kosong dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih ingin terus dimanjakan.

"Nah, baby, sekarang cari sendiri orgasmemu…" Sehun berkata setelah kembali duduk santai diatas sofa tunggal dengan Jongin yang masih berbaring didepannya.

"Ba-bagai—"

"Gunakan kaki Daddy." Mata Sehun berkilat tajam dengan seringai diwajahnya. Wajah Jongin langsung memucat sebelum menjadi merah padam. Sehun ingin ia melakukan apa?!

"T-tapi…" Jongin duduk bersimpuh dikaki Sehun sambil memandang sepasang kaki kokoh didepannya.

"Kenapa? Kau lebih suka tidak orgasme?" Sehun menyentuh leher dan dada Jongin menggunakan kaki kanannya, menggoda pemuda berwajah polos itu meskipun ia tahu benar jika Jongin sama sekali tidak polos. "Cepat lakukan sebelum Daddy berubah pikiran dan memasang cock ring lagi!"

"Ba-baik Daddy." Jongin menjawab takut-takut. Ditatapnya kaki Sehun yang berotot itu. Sial, apakah ia harus beronani dengan kaki Sehun? Dan lebih sialnya lagi kenapa ia masih terangsang setelah direndahkan dan dilecehkan seperti ini?

Jongin berpegangan pada dua lutut Sehun dan menaikkan sedikit pinggulnya. Dengan perlahan, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu mulai menggesekkan kemaluannya pada pergelangan kaki Sehun. Pipinya merah padam dan ia tidak mampu menatap mata Sehun yang sedari tadi memandangnya tajam.

"Nghh.." Jongin meloloskan desahan kecil sebelum menggigit bibirnya. Malu sekali dengan kenyataan jika ia merasa nikmat hanya karena menggesekkan batang penisnya pada kaki kanan Sehun.

"Keluarkan desahanmu sayang. Daddy suka mendengarnya." Sehun membelai rambut Jongin sebelum menarik dagu Jongin kasar agar ia bisa melihat mata sayu pemuda tersebut.

"Mmmhhmmm…aahhhh….nnnghhhh…." Jongin benar-benar merasa seperti pelacur sekarang. Pinggang rampingnya bergerak tidak teratur untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan pada kaki Sehun. Kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkram lutut Sehun kini mencengkram sofa yang lebih kokoh.

"Ahhh…Daddyhhh…ngghhh..oohhh…ngghhh…" Jongin sudah tidak memiliki harga diri lagi. Dulu ia malu sekali jika disuruh memainkan lubangnya sendiri didepan Sehun tapi kini yang ia lakukan lebih rendah lagi. Menggesekkan kelaminnya pada kaki Sehun sambil mendesah seperti jalang!

"Kau suka baby bear? Apa senikmat itu beronani dengan kaki Daddy? Hm?" Sehun terkekeh puas melihat keadaan Jongin.

"Ohhh…shhh…hannghh…Dadhhh…." Jongin semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kadang maju mundur, kadang naik turun. Apapun untuk menciptakan friksi kenikmatan pada penisnya yang sudah bengkak dan berlelehan cairan precum.

"God, you're so sinful.." Sehun bisa melihat penis diantara pahanya sudah kembali mengeras hanya dengan pemandangan Jongin yang beronani.

"Mmmhhmmm…ahhh…Daddyhhhh…ooohhhh…shhh….ahhhh…." Jongin menggila. Kepalanya terasa semakin ringan dan kaki Sehun kini kotor oleh cairan bening miliknya.

"Cum for Daddy. Shout out loud. Let people know who makes you feel so good." Mata Sehun memandang tajam Jongin yang sudah dipenghujung dunia putihnya. Bibir ranum yang mengerang dan mendesahkan namanya. Mata sayu yang menyiratkan keputus asaan juga gairah. Lalu pipi merah Jongin yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa terlihat menggemaskan dan menggairahkan disaat bersamaan?

"Anggg! Daddyyhhh! Ohhhh! Cu-cummhhhh! Nyaaahhhhh!" Tubuh Jongin bergetar kuat sebelum terjatuh terlentang diatas karpet. Cairan putih nan kental menyembur sangat kencang mengotori kaki Sehun dan juga perut rata Jongin hingga dada montoknya.

Orgasme kering tiga kali dan juga obat perangsang membuat Jongin bisa dengan mudah mencapai puncaknya walaupun hanya dengan digesek kepala penisnya. Jongin terengah-engah diatas karpet sementara Sehun menyeringai puas.

"Oh baby, lihat little Nini masih keras.." Sehun tertawa mengejek saat matanya menangkap penis mungil Jongin yang masih berdiri tegak.

"A-apa?" Jongin membuka matanya dengan susah payah untuk melihat kejantanannya. Dia sudah menyemburkan sperma sangat banyak mana mungkin penisnya masih tegang?

"Dan kau mengotori kaki Daddy." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin kasar agar pemuda itu kembali duduk. "Bersihkan!"

Lagi, Jongin hanya bisa menurut. Tubuhnya yang masih lelah ia paksa untuk membungkuk dan menjilati kaki Sehun yang berlumuran spermanya sendiri. Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang setiap kali ia mendengar tawa puas Sehun akan perannya sebagai seorang submisif. Dan bisa dibilang Jongin juga puas dengan perlakuan yang ia dapat. Bukan merasa direndahkan namun ia justru bangga karena bisa menjadi seorang pemuas nafsu Sehun dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

—

"Angghhh! Ahhhhh! Daddyhhhh!" Jongin mencengkram pinggiran meja kerja Sehun dengan kepala mendongak. Dibelakangnya pria dua puluh delapan tahun menggempur lubang anusnya dengan penis raksasa yang berlumuran sperma dan lube.

"Ohhh…Daddyhhhh…nyahhh…ahhhh…terus Daddyhhh…nghhh!" Jongin menjerit seperti jalang. Oh, tunggu, dia memang jalang. Jongin menghabiskan waktunya selama hampir dua jam untuk memohon dan melakukan banyak hal agar lubang laparnya bisa ditumbuh seperti ini.

Tubuhnya yang selalu mendapat stimulasi dari berbagai macam mainan dan juga jangan lupa obat perangsang yang ternyata terlalu kuat untuk dirinya membuat Jongin seperti beruang dalam masa heat. Ia bahkan tidak menolak ketika Sehun menyuruhnya bermain dengan dildo sementara ia merekam seluruh kejadian tersebut.

"You like it slut? Ahh…" Sehun meremas pinggang Jongin kuat. Setelah hampir dua bulan tidak mendapat kenikmatan seksual, malam ini Sehun seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan. Sehun terus menggoda dan menyiksa Jongin dalam kenikmatan sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam permainan inti.

"Ni-nini like it! Ahhh! Deeper Daddyhhhh! Ohhhh! Akkkhhhh!" Jeritan Jongin membakar gairah Sehun lebih panas lagi. Pria itu menaikkan satu kaki Jongin diatas meja dan menggempur lubang merah Jongin semakin cepat.

"Nyahhhhh….ahhhh…yahhhh…uuuhhhh…Daddyhhhh…fu-fuck me like this…ahhh…ahhhh…" Jongin puas sekali. Setiap gerakan Sehun sekecil apapun memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara baginya. Prostatnya yang sudah bengkak semakin sensitif sehingga tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali meskipun lubangnya dipaksa membuka oleh penis sebesar lengan orang dewasa milik Sehun.

"Tidak ada mainan yang bisa memuaskanmu, bukan begitu slut? Kau hanya puas dengan penis Daddy, benar kan?" Sehun berbisik rendah ditelinga Jongin tanpa memelankan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Uhhh…ahh…nnghhh…shhh…oooohhh…Daddyhhhh…." Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mendesah keras. Tidak mampu beicara karena seluruh otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan penis Sehun dibawah sana.

"Jawab!" Sehun berkata sambil menusuk penisnya dalam-dalam.

"Nyahhh! Nini suka! Nini hanya suka penis Daddyhhh..ohhhh…faster Daddyhhh…" Jongin meracau dan menjawab sekenanya. Pinggul ramping Jongin mulai bergerak menyambut setiap tumbukan penis Sehun, berharap ia dapat disentuh lebih dalam lagi.

"Hnngghh…ahhh…Daddyhhh…enakhhh…enak sekalihhh…annnngghhh…astaga nikmatnyahhhh…" Jongin semakin kacau. Bibirnya terus menyerukan betapa hebat dan nikmat penis Sehun sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya secepat gerakan pinggang Sehun.

"Aaahh…Daddyhhhh…pleasehhh pleasehh…don't stop Daddyhhh…nyahhh…" Suara Jongin mulai serak. Sehun tentu tidak akan menghentikan gerakannya. Bahkan jika nanti Jongin memohon agar ia berhenti ia tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak sampai ia puas.

"You're really good taking Daddy's cock, fucking slut!" Sehun menampar bongkahan pantat Jongin yang sedari tadi bergoyang-goyang menggoda.

"AH!" Jongin kembali menjerit. Rasanya panas namun nikmat. "La-lagi Daddyhh.."

PLAK!

Sehun mengabulkan keinginan Jongin.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Ahhh! Daddyhhh…ahhh…nnghhhh….oohhh…fu-fuckhhh…" Setiap tamparan pada pipi pantatnya membawa Jongin semakin dekat pada dunia putih yang ia nantikan.

"Kau benar-benar pelacur!" Sehun merasa penisnya diremas oleh dinding anus Jongin. Sehun tentu tahu jika Jongin sudah akan orgasme. Dinding anus yang menjepit penisnya semakin rapat dan juga racauan kacau Jongin menunjukkan semuanya.

"Ohhh…Da-daddyhhhh…p-pleasehhh…akuhh…ahhhh…." Bibir Jongin terbuka namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Bola matanya memutih ketika setiap syaraf tubuhnya seolah dialiri listrik yang melemparnya menuju langit ketujuh.

"Yes baby, cum for Daddy…" Sehun menusuk penisnya dalam-dalam dan memeluk tubuh ramping Jongin erat. Mampu membawa Jongin mencapai puncak hanya dengan menusuk prostat pemuda itu membuat Sehun bangga.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Jongin terjatuh diatas meja kerja miliknya. Sehun biarkan tunangannya itu mengambil nafas setelah orgasme keduanya malam itu. Penisnya yang masih keras tertanam dalam anus Jongin yang berkedut-kedut usai orgasme hebat.

"Kau suka?" Sehun mengecupi bahu telanjang Jongin dan berbisik rendah.

"Hmm…" Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lemah. Sehun terkekeh senang. Siapa yang tidak senang jika bisa memuaskan pasangannya? Sehun terus mengecupi bahu dan leher belakang Jongin, bukan untuk merangsang Jongin namun untuk menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai pemuda tersebut.

"Daddy…" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Sehun mungkin memang sebelumnya bermain kasar namun ia tahu batasan. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti Jongin hanya untuk kepuasaan seksualnya.

"Yes baby?" Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari anus Jongin perlahan kemudian membantu Jongin untuk duduk diatas meja kerjanya. "Terlalu lelah?" Sehun dengan lembut menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi pujaan hatinya.

Jongin menggeleng dengan senyuman nakal diwajahnya.

Uh-oh.

"Nini wants some more." Jongin membuka kakinya yang menggantung dimeja sambil mengelus penis keras Sehun menggoda.

"Slut." Rahang Sehun mengeras melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Pria ini menduga-duga Jongin masih dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Astaga, bahkan tadi ia hanya memberikan setengah dosis dari dosis pada umumnya. Itu saja sudah membuat si beruang nakal ini lelah sedikitpun.

"Ayo Daddy.." Jongin membuka kakinya lebih lebar. "Punya Daddy masih keras, pasti sakit.." Jemari lentik Jongin mengocok pelan penis Sehun, membuat benda itu semakin mengeras.

Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin kedalam sebuah pelukan kemudian membawa tubuh ramping itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Jongin memekik manja dan memeluk leher Sehun erat-erat.

"Berani menggoda Daddy?" Sehun mendesis ditelinga Jongin dengan suara beratnya.

"Apa Nini nakal?" Jongin mengikuti permainan Sehun. "Apa Nini perlu dihukum?" Penis Sehun berkedut mendengar suara manja nan menggoda Jongin.

"Tentu saja, anak nakal harus dihukum." Sehun membanting tubuh Jongin diatas kasur kamarnya. Jongin belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun tiba-tiba kakinya sudah dibuka lebar-lebar dan penis Sehun siap membobol lubangnya lagi.

"A-ahh…Daddyhhh…tunggu, tunggu sebentar.." Jongin memang masih bergairah tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika lubang anusnya masih sedikit nyeri. Sehun tidak menggubris ucapan Jongin, dalam sekali hentak penisnya kembali tertanam pada lubang anus Jongin yang masih saja ketat.

"AKHHHH!" Jongin meremas seprai dibawahnya. "Ohhh…Daddyhhh…angghhh…" Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hanya sesaat karena penis Sehun dengan akuratnya langsung menumbuk prostatnya yang masih bengkak.

"Angghhh…ahhh…ahhh…Daddyhh…oohhhh…disana…disana…." Jongin kembali kacau saat Sehun mulai bergerak. Ronde ini Sehun sudah tidak peduli jika ia menyakiti Jongin atau tidak. Toh Jongin yang meminta ini semua.

"Ohh…yeshhh..yeshh…anghhh…akhhhh…nikmatnyahhh…ohhh…"

"Please Daddyhhh…deeperhh…fasterhh…fuck me hardhhh…"

"Akkhh…penis Daddy nikmathhh…angghhh….ahhhh…nyahhh…." Jongin terus melontarkan kata-kata kotor yang membuat Sehun semakin beringas. Otak Sehun bekerja cepat melihat Jongin yang masih memiliki sedikit kekuatan. Ia ingin Jongin dilanda kenikmatan yang sangat tinggi hingga mendesahpun tak mampu.

"You fucking slut!" Sehun meraih sesuatu dari laci sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Daddy jangan…"

Terlambat.

"ANGGGHHHH! DADDYHHHHH!" Tubuh Jongin bergetar keras. Penisnya yang sedari tadi sudah mengucurkan cairan precum langsung meledakkan cairan yang lebih kental berwarna putih.

"Daddyhh…janganhhh…hentikanhhh…ahhh…terlalu sensitifhh…annghhhh…ahhhh…" Jongin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang menempelkan sebuah vibrator berkekuatan tinggi pada kepala penisnya. Namun Sehun bergerak lebih cepat, tangan Jongin ia tahan diatas kepala pemuda tersebut sementara tangan satunya terus menggoda bagian tersensitif dari penis Jongin.

"Akkhhh…Daddyhhh…pelanhhh…pelanhh…" Jongin tidak mampu menerima rangsangan yang begitu kuat pada prostat dan kepala penisnya. Sehun tidak peduli, malah ia semakin bersemangat untuk menghabisi Jongin. Ia ingin menunjukkan jika hanya dirinya yang mampu membuat Jongin merasakan kenikmatan sebesar ini. Ia ingin Jongin tahu jika pemuda itu miliknya dan hanya miliknya.

"Bukankah kau suka orgasme dirty boy? Kau suka bermandikan spermamu sendiri bukan?" Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat-kuat hingga dada Jongin melengkung oleh rasa nikmat. Vibrator ditangannya terus ia letakkan pada kepala penis Jongin yang kini sudah kembali berkedut-kedut.

"Daddyhh…be-berhentihh..ahhh..keluarhh..keluarhh…ahhh…nghhh…" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tubuhnya bagai boneka, bergerak tidak teratur dibawah kungkungan Sehun.

"Then cum." Perintah Sehun.

"ANGHHHH! AAAKHHHHH!" Jongin orgasme lagi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Shit…ahhh…." Sehun tahu orgasme Jongin kali ini sangat luar biasa dari keeratan dinding anus Jongin meremas penisnya. Sehun yang sudah tidak mampu menahan orgasmenya lebih lama lagi mendorong dalam-dalam penisnya dan ia luapkan cairan cintanya dibagian tubuh terdalam tunangannya.

"Jangan lagi…lelah…" Jongin bergumam pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidurlah." Sehun yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari ketinggian orgasme hanya menjawab pendek sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Jongin dan ikut tertidur dengan tubuh penuh sperma juga keringat.

—

"Minho…Minho…Minho…" Sehun menatap tidak suka layar ponsel pintar Jongin ditangannya. Pemilik ponsel tersebut masih tidur dengan pulas disebelahnya, tidak menyadari jika Sehun sepertinya akan meledak oleh rasa cemburu.

"Kau tahu, apa yang sudah menjadi milikku tidak boleh disentuh sedikit pun oleh orang lain." Sehun bergumam pelan sambil membelai rambut Jongin lembut. Jongin menggeliat pelan.

"Hyung…" Mata bulat Jongin perlahan terbuka dan mendapati tunangannya sebagai pemandangan pertama. Suara Jongin yang masih serak membuat Sehun dengan penuh perhatian mengambilkan segelas air yang ada diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

"Apa semalam aku terlalu kasar?" Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin lembut. Jongin menggeleng pelan. Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas teringat betapa liarnya permainan mereka semalam.

"Jadi apakah Daddy bisa menghukummu pagi ini?" Pandangan Sehun yang tadi lembut berubah menjadi lebih tajam.

"Dihukum? Kenapa aku dihukum?" Seluruh syaraf ditubuh Jongin menegang, seolah waspada pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mendengus. "Lihat ini kenapa." Sehun menyerahkan ponsel Jongin yang menunjukkan history chat Jongin dengan Minho.

"Hyung, kami hanya bertukar kabar dan membicarakan masalah ulang tahun Chanyeol. Hyung sendiri juga tahu kan kalau dia menyukai orang lain!" Jongin sedikit kesal dengan alasan Sehun untuk menghukumnya.

Tubuh Jongin tentu saja masih sangat lelah dari permainan semalam. Bahkan kini ia tidak bisa duduk karena bagian bawah tubuhnya masih sangat nyeri. Sehun mau menghukumnya? Bisa-bisa ia masuk rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah tahu kan aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengannya, kenapa kau membalas pesannya?" Sehun memandang tidak suka Jongin yang menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hyung, jangan berlebihan! Hyung baca sendiri kan isi pesannya? Apa aku dan dia bertukar pesan mesra? Apa kami membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak? Tidak kan!" Jongin menyingkap selimut dan berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Aku tetap tidak suka!" Sehun berkata keras kepala. Pria itu ikut bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memakai boxer serta kaosnya.

"Memangnya Hyung pikir aku suka dengan sekretaris Hyung?! Memangnya aku suka dengan klien Hyung si genit dan menor itu?!" Jongin meraih bath robe dan memakainya.

"Itu berbeda! Aku kan bekerja!" Sehun membela diri.

"Aku tahu itu! Makanya aku tidak marah karena aku percaya pada Hyung! Tapi kenapa Hyung yang malah kekanakan dan marah padaku hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini?!" Jongin berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar kamar menuju dapur dengan Sehun mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Jadi kau menyebutku kekanakan?!"

"Ya! Hyung sangat kekanakan!" Jongin berteriak kesal.

"Aku kekanakan?! Kau ti—"

DING DONG!

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti oleh bunyi bel. Sehun dan Jongin mengernyit. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini? Sehun berjalan untuk membukakan pintu dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Sehun…" Seorang wanita cantik berdiri disana dengan mata bengkak.

"Su-sulli?" Sehun terkejut melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Salah seorang teman kencannya dulu sewaktu di Eropa. Mereka hanya bersenang-senang dan tidak pernah serius dalam berhubungan. Bahkan hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak awal tahun ini.

Telinga Jongin menangkap nama yang disebutkan Sehun. Sulli? Seorang wanita? Mencari Sehun pagi-pagi seperti ini? Rasa sakit pada tubuh Jongin mendadak sirna dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berdiri disebelah Sehun menatap wanita yang wajahnya tampak sangat kacau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dari mana kau tahu apartemenku?" Sehun menatap Sulli dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa dia Hyung?" Jongin bertanya.

"Sehunnie, aku hamil." Sulli berkata lemah.

"A-apa?!" Sehun dan Jongin kompak menyerukan keterkejutan mereka. Jongin memadang tajam Sehun yang kini tampak gentar. Bukan takut pada berita kehamilan yang dibawa salah seorang teman kencannya dulu tapi takut pada tatapan marah Jongin yang sepertinya mampu membakar seluruh gedung apartemen.

"Jongin, aku—" Sehun belum sempat menjelaskan pada Jongin namun pemuda itu sudah masuk kedalam dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Sehun langsung masuk menyusul Jongin, tidak mempedulikan sulli yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

Sehun tidak ambil pusing masalah Sulli. Ia yakin sejuta persen jika anak yang dikandung Sulli—bahkan jika wanita itu sungguhan mengandung—bukanlah anaknya. Hey, mereka sudah berakhir setahun yang lalu. Kenapa Sulli baru minta pertanggung jawaban sekarang?

"Jongin baby dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menemukan Jongin sedang memakai pakaiannya dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Jongin dia…." Sehun pun mulai menjelaskan siapa Sulli dan seterusnya.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang.

Senyum kecil tersirat diwajah lelahnya.

Ia tahu menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Oh Sehun memang berliku. Akan banyak cobaan untuk hubungan mereka. Kemarin Luhan lalu sekarang Sulli. Jongin tahu akan banyak orang yang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah percaya pada Sehun.

Jongin mungkin marah pada Sehun tapi ia tahu Sehun sangat mencintainya. Sehun mungkin marah padanya karena ia berdekatan dengan Minho tapi itu hanyalah salah satu cara Sehun menunjukkan betapa besar rasa cintanya.

"Baby, kau percaya padaku kan?" Sehun memandang Jongin penuh harap.

"Selesaikan masalah Hyung dengannya atau aku akan kencan dengan Minho!" Jongin berkata mengancam usai memakai semua pakaiannya. Pemuda itu mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompet Sehun kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Ya! Kim Jongin!" Kini Sehun kelabakan. "Jangan berani-berani—kau mau kemana Kim Jongin?!"

"Pulang!" Jongin menjawab kesal. Tentu saja Jongin masih kesal. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh atau memulai drama. Jongin mungkin masih muda tapi ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui bagaiaman kehidupan itu sebenarnya, apalagi ketika kau adalah orang kaya raya. Akan ada banyak orang yang berusaha menggulingkanmu dari ketinggian.

"Awas sampai kau pergi dengan dia!" Sehun berteriak kesal pada Jongin yang pergi begitu saja dari apartemennya.

Wanita yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung didepan pintu apartemen Sehun terbengong-bengong. Bagaimana mungkin kehadirannya tidak digubris sama sekali? Ah, sepertinya ia akan kesulitan merebut Sehun dari tangan Jongin.

Well, Sulli, kau tidak akan pernah bisa merebut Sehun dari tangan Jongin, kau perlu tahu itu.

The End.

Tadaaaaa!

Ini dia epilognya hahahaha.

Telat banget ya :""")

Maapin :( feel nulis ratednya baru muncul setelah sekian lama hehehe

Mohon maaf ya kalo mungkin aneh soalnya lama ga nulis enceh wkwkw

Kurang apa nih epilognya? Kurang panjang? Kurang ena?

Eh iya makasih ya diingetin kalo Irene kakak iparnya Sehun :/

Lupa sama sekali astagaaa tapi udah Author ganti hihi.

Gomawo sudah mengingatkaaan!

Ditunggu ya kritik dan sarannya hihihi

Jangan lupa review jugaaa^^

Gomawoooo!


End file.
